An Emotional Wedding
by Kaoli water goddess
Summary: AU MiroSan While at her best friend's wedding, Sango is forced to be the date of Miroku, the man she has despised since high school. This is a wedding though could her feelings change?
1. A Bad Week Gets Worse

A/N: All right, this is my first attempt at a multiple-chapter fic, so if I make some mistake, I'm sorry. Now this story took me a few months to write down and I've already started the sequel, so I'll try not to mess up and put in spoilers. I would also like to thank _sangokagome_ for helping me figure out how to do this. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been able to post this, so I lovingly dedicate this chapter to her!! Thanks a bunch!! .

**An Emotional Wedding**

Summary: Everyone gets emotional at weddings, right? Well, when Sango, an independent fashion designer goes back for her best friends, Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding, she discovers that her date will be Miroku, the one man she has despised since high school. But could these emotions change into something completely different?

**Chapter 1: A Bad Week Gets Worse**

'Damn, I'm going to be so late!' Sango thought to herself as she sat in the backseat of a taxi. She had just flown in from Osaka, away from an important meeting for her design firm, and she was on the way to a hotel on Seventh Street, so that could see her best friend, Kagome _finally_ getting married to her fiancé, Inuyasha.

Somehow she always knew that Kagome and Inuyasha would get married, unlike her own failed relationships. She was more a workaholic than anything else. Dating just wasn't high on her priorities list. In fact, when Kagome called to tell her that she was the maid of honor at their wedding, she wasn't really looking forward to it.

-----Flashback-----

Sango was sitting at her desk at work when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Sango! It's Kagome! How've ya been?"

"Oh, you know…. Overworked, under-appreciated. All that jazz… it just comes with being a designer. How about you?"

"Nothing special really…." There was a long pause on the other line and Sango could hear Kagome let out a small moan. "Oh god… I can't hold it in anymore!! Me and Inuyasha are getting married!"

"WHAT?!?" Sango almost fell over in the chair she was sitting in. "When did this happen?"

"He proposed to me last week," Kagome explained. "We just now set the date."

"Well, congratulations," Sango said. "When is it?"

"June 20th. And I want you to be my maid of honor. That means that you have to be here by the 14th for rehearsals and everything. (A/N: all right, since I've got the story all worked out already, I did the math; it should be the 14th if you count backwards from the wedding. If ya'll wanna check when I finish the story, be my guest, but I think that it's right.) We'll be staying in this fancy hotel in Kyoto, on Seventh Street."

"Well book me a room there, because I will definitely be there! It's not everyday that two of my best friends get married. Anything else I need to know?" (A/N: …no comment...)

"Well, it's kind of traditional, so we made it where the person that is your date is the person you're paired with during the wedding," Kagome explained. "In your case, your date is the best man."

"So, who's my date?" Sango asked, getting curious.

Kagome giggled and said, "Not telling. You'll just have to find out when you get here! See you in June!"

---End Flashback----

'I wonder why Kagome wouldn't tell me who my date is?' Sango thought to herself. 'Maybe she thought that I couldn't handle knowing who it was six months in advance…. Oh well…' (A/N: not knowing something like that would probably drive me nuts.) She looked down at her watch: 5:52. Kagome had told her that there was a rehearsal at the church at 6:30. She was going to cut it close.

Finally the taxi pulled up to the hotel entrance. Sango quickly got out of the cab, pulled out her suitcases, paid the driver, and entered the hotel. In the lobby, she came up the front desk as the concierge said, "Welcome to the Shikon (A/N: I had a major brain-fart on this…) Hotel on Seventh St---"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sango said, cutting him off. "I'm going to be late! Sango Yamata; I'm with the wedding party."

"Ah yes, Miss Yamata! Room 418, on the fourth floor. The elevator is to your left and we hope that you enjoy your stay." He handed her a card key for her room, and she walked over to the elevator.

She pressed the button for the elevator and looked around briefly. In the lobby there was a large chandelier, and on her way to the elevator, she noticed a large and grand staircase. It was pretty amazing to say the least. Her gaze followed a guy, who walked down the stairs and towards the front doors. He looked over at her, locking their gazes for a moment, and then walked outside. He looked about her age and he was kind of cute in Sango's mind, but she still thought to herself, 'Wait… was that… no, it couldn't have been. If it was, that would just be hell. Kagome wouldn't put me through that.' (A/N: Or would she…? -insert dramatic theme music-)

She heard the 'ding' of the elevator behind her, and hastily got on. As she rode up, she looked at her watch: 5:56. "God, I'm going to be late!" she fumed.

Once she got in her room, she quickly dropped the bags onto the bed and ran back out of the room. Under her breath she cursed the airline services for making her late on a very, very important day.

* * *

Miroku woke up in his hotel room and took a moment to remember why he was there. 'Oh yeah, I'm in the wedding…' he remembered. Inuyasha had called him six months ago to tell him that he (A/N: meaning Inu…) and Kagome were getting married.

----Flashback----

Bored out of his mind at work, Miroku looked out the window into the city. His cell phone knocked him out of his daze. Looking at the caller ID, he answered, "Hello? Inuyasha?"

"Miroku, how've you been doing?"

"Alright I guess. Although, work's still a pain in the ass."

On the other line, Inuyasha chuckled. "Listen Miroku, I have something important to tell you, so you better sit down."

Sitting up a little straighter in his chair, Miroku replied, "Go ahead and tell me; I'm sitting."

"Me and Kagome are getting married."

Miroku almost dropped the phone, but managed to hold on as he said, "Wow… congratulations!! I always thought that you and her would end up together. When's the wedding?"

"June 20th, but I want you to be the best man, so you would have to be here by the 14th."

"I'll definitely be there," Miroku replied. "I can't wait to see you two finally get married. Do I need to know anything else?"

"Well, Kagome wants to do this arrangement where your date is the person you're paired up with during the wedding. In your case, it's the maid of honor."

"And that is…" Miroku urged.

Inuyasha sighed. "Well it's—"

Suddenly Miroku heard a 'smack' over the phone and Kagome's voice echoed in the background. "Don't tell him!"

"Fine," Inuyasha said to her. To Miroku he said, "Can't tell you that. You won't know until the wedding."

---End Flashback---

'I wonder who my date is,' Miroku mused. 'I guess I'll find out tonight.' He looked over at the wall clock: 5:54. Miroku jumped to his feet, put on some shoes and walked out of the room.

Even though his room was on the third floor, he went down the stairs. The elevator was too slow in his opinion. As he walked across the lobby, he looked over at the elevator and saw that a brown-haired girl was watching him. He looked at her, locking eyes for a second, then walked outside. The girl looked to be about his age and under normal circumstances, he would have gone up to her and told her that he thought she was quite beautiful. Something in his mind had stopped him though. 'Could that have possibly been… no way. I haven't seen her since high school and there's no way Inuyasha would be _that_ mean.' He got a taxi that was about to drive away and got in.

* * *

By some miracle, Sango made it to the church at 6:20, just in time. She found all the bridesmaids and was greeted like a sister. Kagome came up to her and gave her a huge hug. Sango looked at her and said, "Wow, I can't believe that in less than a week my best friend is getting married!"

"I know, I can't believe it either," Kagome said.

"Momma!!" a little voice screamed out. Suddenly a copper-haired little boy hopped into Kagome's arms.

"Whoa!" Sango exclaimed. "You have a kid?"

"Yeah, me and Inuyasha adopted him a few months ago," Kagome explained. "His name's Shippo." She looked at the boy and said, "Shippo, this mom's friends, Sango."

"Hi Sango!" Shippo said enthusiastically, waving at Sango with the same amount of energy.

Sango waved back and smiled as Kagome put him down, letting him run off. Sango turned to her friend and smirked. "So Kagome…" she started. "I've been waiting six months to find out, so tell me; who's my date?"

Kagome cringed. "Promise not to hit me?"

Sango cocked her head in confusion and replied, "Of course. Now who is it?"

Kagome took a tentative step back. "Miroku Takura."

Sango's mouth fell open in shock. "Miroku? Miroku Takura?" she stammered, trying to mask her anger. "Kagome, you know that he and I have bad blood between us."

"That was back in high school though!" Kagome said, trying to reason. "Can't you let by-gones be by-gones?"

Defiantly, Sango raised her chin and crossed her arms over her chest. "That depends on how he acts this week," she explained in smoothed-over anger.

* * *

Miroku made it to the church at 6:15, thanks to how quick the driver was. His last ride must have been in a big hurry. (A/N: . …. Not saying anything…) He paid him and went inside. He found the other groomsmen and Inuyasha in the church annex.

He walked up to Inuyasha and placed an arm around him in a comradely fashion. "In a few days, I'll have to get used to having Kagome around with you. Again, congrats man," Miroku said to his friend.

"It's even harder of a concept for me to grasp and I'm the one getting married," Inuyasha teased.

Miroku took his arm from Inuyasha's shoulder and started to rub his hands gleefully. "Alright, I've waited six months to find this out," he said with a deviant gleam in his eye. "Who's the lucky girl who gets to be my date?"

Inuyasha flinched and paled just a bit. He looked at Miroku and stammered, "Um…don't hurt me… it was all Kagome's idea." (A/N: Oh sure… blame the girl… even if it _WAS_ her idea… )

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, a look of confusion evident on his face and asked, "Why would I hurt you? Who is it?"

Inuyasha backed a step away from Miroku and answered, "Sango Yamata."

Shock registered in Miroku's features and he stammered the name aloud, "Sango Yamata…? Form high school?" He could still picture her face, but he still remembered that the two of them hadn't seen each other for seven years. "You do realize that she and I haven't gotten along since high school?"

Obviously, Inuyasha also remembered the two's past relationship and honestly, it got on his nerves. "Just get through this week!" he exclaimed. "This week is for me and Kagome, so you'll just have to put your little feud on hold! You and her are going to get along this week whether you like it or not. Kagome and I would never forgive you if the two of you ruined this wedding because of your own petty fight. Whatever happened to the two of you in high school, you two should be able to forget about it and move on!"

Miroku's face brought on a more stoic expression. Why was he getting yelled at when he wasn't the one who initiated the feud? "Tell that to her, not me," he replied to Inuyasha blandly.

* * *

The rehearsal was just like what the real wedding would be like, except for no dresses, tuxes, witnesses, and they skipped the vows. First, Shippo, the ring-bearer and Rin, the flower girl, would go down the aisle, followed by the four bridesmaids, then Sango as the maid of honor, and finally, Kagome.

The preacher went through a condensed version of his sermon, then stopped before the vows so they could rehearse the exit. Inuyasha and Kagome went first, followed by Miroku and Sango, and the other couples followed in suit. Sango had her arm wrapped around Miroku's, although personally… she wanted to punch him.

Miroku looked down at her and said, "This isn't so bad is it?" Sango refused to answer him. Miroku noticed her stubborn features and remarked, "What? Don't tell me you're resorting to the silent treatment? That's pretty petty Sango."

Sango scoffed at him. "I'm just getting through the fact that I have to be this close to you and can't hurt you," she said, finally sparing him a glance. Looking back down, she couldn't help but finish the rest of her thought in her mind, 'Unlike you hurt me.'

Miroku looked back down at her stubborn-set features; she always had been stubborn when she set her mind to something. "Whatever I did to you back in high school, I don't think it was so bad that I deserve to be treated like this." The hand that Sango's arm was wrapped around, slid around her waist. "Can't you forget about it and we can start over?" he asked smoothly.

Sango actually considered what he had said. Maybe she could have started over with him, she thought. That is until she felt a hand that had been on her waist slide further down her body, to a place that in her mind, was not where someone who wanted to be in her good graces should place their hand. She immediately stiffened, pushed Miroku away from her and slapped him hard across his face. "You pervert!" she screamed, absolutely infuriated. She marched ahead and out of the chapel, slamming the door behind her. Everyone else was frozen as they watched the scene.

"This is going to be a long week," Kagome said in exasperation as she looked at the frozen-to-his-place Miroku. Inuyasha simply nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Sango walked outside to clear her head and found a small garden, hiding a small, stone bench. She went over and sat down, taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly to calm her anger. She could still feel Miroku's hand rubbing along the curve of her butt. Still a little ticked, she put her own hand on the butt of her jeans, just to rid herself of the feel of his hand. Her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and answered, "Hello?"

"Sango?" Kagome's voice ran over the speaker in concern. "Sango, where are you?"

"Outside in the garden," she replied flatly.

"What happened in there?" Kagome asked.

"What do you think happened?" Sango practically screamed into the phone, her anger resurfacing. "That pain-in-the-ass' hand found it's way to **_MY_ **ass!" (A/N: Hands down, this is my favorite line in the story. I love it so much. . You just wish that Sango would really say that…)

"Sango, it couldn't have been that bad," Kagome replied, trying to soothe her friend.

"Not that bad?!" Sango exclaimed. "I can still feel that pervert's hand on my ass and you're calling it 'not that bad'?!"

"Calm down," Kagome replied, trying the soothing approach again. "Listen Sango, come to dinner with us, and I mean me, Inuyasha, _and_ Miroku."

"No," Sango replied flatly.

"Sango, you need to come and talk to Miroku," Kagome reasoned. "You two need to settle whatever feud you're in. It's been seven years. Whatever happened, you should put it to rest."

"Fine," Sango gave in. "But if he touches me again, I swear, Inuyasha's going to have to find a new best man."

* * *

"God, is it just me or has she gotten feistier in the last seven years?" Miroku asked, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Well, what do you expect?" Inuyasha replied. "You two haven't seen each other for seven years, and you all didn't separate on a good note. She's hated you for all this time and the first thing you do is you start to rub her butt!"

"I was just trying to show her that I wanted to be friends," Miroku replied lamely.

"And look where that got you," Inuyasha sneered. "Maybe you should just try to _talk_ to her."

"That wouldn't work," Miroku said.

"Has your method worked?"

"Well… no, but—"

"Exactly. Now do what I said and let's see what happens," Inuyasha chided.

Kagome, who had been talking on her cell phone, hung up, turned to Miroku and Inuyasha, and said, "Alright, this is how it's going to go. We're all going to dinner, and I mean me, Inuyasha, Miroku _and_ Sango." She looked directly at Miroku. "Miroku, you and Sango _have_ to talk. Whatever you are feuding about has to end. It's childish, dumb, and I'm sure it's getting really old." She softened her tone a little. "You two used to be as close as Inuyasha and I are right now. I don't know what could have caused this fight, but you need to resolve it now before you destroy each other!"

"It's not that simple," Miroku argued.

"And why's that?" Kagome asked.

"I don't even know why she's mad at me," Miroku replied.

"Wait, so you've both hated each other for the last seven years and you don't even know why?" Inuyasha clarified.

"I've never hated her," Miroku answered truthfully. "But I did notice when she stopped talking to me and I never knew why."

Kagome held her head down to think, then brought her head up, looking straight at Miroku. "You know what? I think you and her need to be alone. Inuyasha and I don't need to come. This feud is needs to end tonight and to do that, you and her need to talk this out alone."

"She won't agree to that," Miroku stated.

"Well then, we just won't tell her, will we?" Kagome said, giving him a deviant wink.

* * *

Sango was again sitting in the backseat of a taxi thinking. Kagome had told her to come to the hotel restaurant at 8:00. Seeing as she had left the church at 7:30, she couldn't go up to her room and change clothes. 'Why did I have to wear these jeans?' she thought to herself. She stretched out one leg and examined her jeans. They were tight around her thighs, but flared out below her knees. They were also tight around her butt. 'It's no wonder Miroku couldn't control himself,' she thought humorlessly. 'With these jeans on, I'm practically begging him to look, and with his perverted side, he couldn't resist a feel.'

The taxi pulled up in front of the hotel and Sango paid the driver. She walked through the front entrance and took a right towards the restaurant. Immediately she saw Miroku, walked over to the table he was at, and sat down across form him. She looked at the table, then brought herself to look at Miroku and commented, "This table's not big enough for four of us."

Casually he picked up his drink glass. "It's big enough for the two of us," he commented, taking a swig of his drink.

Sango's head shot up. "You mean the others aren't coming?" she asked in shock. At the shake of his head, she glared at him and seethingly replied, "Why you depraved little bast—"

He held up his index finger in a quieting motion. "Uh, uh, uh…. Don't you dare!" he said teasingly, as if reprimanding a child.

'Oh, so he's going to make fun of me?!' Sango thought angrily. "You planned this didn't you?" she accused. "Just another way to humiliate me." She stood up and fixed her coat, which she hadn't even removed. "I'm leaving," she said angrily.

Miroku held up a hand. "Sit down," he demanded firmly. Defiantly, Sango did so. He looked over at her sincerely and explained, "This was all Kagome's idea, not mine. So order a drink and get comfortable."

Sango leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, keeping up her look of defiance. She refused to look at him, but asked, "What are you drinking?"

"Scotch."

"Not a bad idea," she replied, as she held an arm out, getting the attention of a waiter. "I'll just have the same thing that he's having," she told the waiter, pointing to Miroku's drink. Even as the waiter left to the bar, she didn't glance at Miroku.

Tired of the silent treatment he was receiving, Miroku called to her. "Sango?" The woman in question refused to spare him a glance. He groaned in frustration. "Sango? Look at me, Sango. We _need _to talk."

The notion was laughable to Sango; so she laughed. Him! Saying that _they_ needed to talk! The thought had her giggling. She turned to face him, as the waiter set her drink down in front of her. Looking Miroku straight in the eye, she put on an innocent schoolgirl act and said, "Why Miroku… are you breaking up with me?" Instantly, Miroku started to laugh and Sango took a drink. Sighing, she noted, "Wow… I can still make you laugh."

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, he let out another chuckle. "It's just I've never heard someone take it that way before," he explained. He looked at her with a serious expression in his eyes. "But look…. All jokes aside, we _do_ need to talk."

Catching the mood shift, Sango took another resolute drink. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Well…" he trailed off. "The reason you're mad at me would be good."

"Oh please," Sango sneered. "You can't possibly tell me that you don't remember."

"It's possible," Miroku sighed. "Because I don't."

"You know what? Fine," Sango said, slightly ticked. "You remember how close the two of us were? I was considering all that time that I should have told you that I had feelings for you beyond friendship, but no." She glared over at him. "Right when I got the courage to do it, you asked Koharu out and completely ignored me."

She wiped at a tear that was forming in her eyes. Her anger had melted away and the familiar heartbreak took it's place. "All that time, I always thought that you may have felt the same way for me, but those thoughts vanished, along with you, after you asked that whore to be your girlfriend."

Tears started going down her cheeks. "You broke my heart that day and then I just wanted to get away from you, but then I always thought about you, no matter where I was and always considered what _I_ did wrong and what _I_ could have done. Then overtime to cover the heartache, I guess anger was there. I just couldn't forget you, hate or otherwise." She turned away from Miroku, ashamed of her tears.

"Sango…" he sighed in order to process all of her thoughts. "Look, back then I was a stupid kid, but I did feel some regret for not being with you. But you should have told me what was wrong. I couldn't read your mind back then and now with us having to try to get along, you should have told me why you were pissed."

Sango turned back to face him and wiped off her cheeks. She looked deeply into his gorgeous violet eyes and sighed. His hair was still a little too longer than normal, but pulled up in the little ponytail that she always loved. Looking at him, she could still feel her heart break; it just reminded her that if she hadn't have been so stupid, she could have had him a long time ago.

She sighed, regaining her composure, but the tears of regret still came. "I was just stubborn, I guess. You know how I am and back then I always thought that you knew how much you were hurting me, so that's why I started to hate you. It was a way to cover up the heartbreak."

"Sango…" Miroku stammered, reaching across the table to grasp her hand. "Look, I'm sorry that I hurt you, but you needed to tell me what was going on in your head. I never knew that I was hurting you. Believe me, if I had known that, I would have never done it.'

He noticed Sango's gaze on him as he continued, "I wanted to tell you this so badly in high school, but I guess now's better than never." He looked into her caramel-colored eyes and noticed how her long copper hair framed her face and fell down her back. It had gotten much longer over the years.

He continued, "When I went out with Koharu, it wasn't because I liked her; it was a test. I just wanted to see if I could maintain a relationship and have the courage to ask someone out. I did liked her, but more as a younger sister, not a girlfriend. You know who the girl was I _wanted_ to ask out?"

"Who?" Sango asked, catching a quick breath.

"You," he answered simply. "In the end, Koharu was so possessive and needy, it took me awhile to break it off from her. When I finally did, you wouldn't speak with me, so I never got to tell you how I felt. Then we graduated, and college, then work and careers, and now we're suddenly thrust back together. I understand that we had a bad past, but I want to start over. I'm sorry for what I did, but can we just start over, as friends?"

Sango gave him a small, genuine smile and squeezed his hand, which she had been holding. "I'd really like that."

* * *

"So you two settled everything?" Kagome asked over the phone.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sango said, as she walked up the staircase. After she and Miroku had finished their drinks, they separated and he went back up to his room, while she went to the bathroom to fix up her make-up. Afterwards, she'd had a sudden urge to stretch her legs, so she decided to go up the stairs to her room and that is when Kagome had called her.

"So what was the feud about anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Long story," Sango replied, not really wanting to repeat everything. "It was pretty much a big misunderstanding."

"Miroku did say that he never hated you," Kagome pointed out.

"Really?" Sango asked as she reached the third floor landing. "God, I feel like such a bitch. He's trying to make amends with me and I just treated him like shit."

"Miroku's forgiving, you know that," Kagome stated. "And he did have the courtesy to do just that."

"I think that may have been one of the reasons we were so close," Sango replied. She had now reached the fourth floor. "He was so understanding, so we contrasted perfectly. We just got each other."

"I'll agree to that," Kagome said. "You two _were_ inseparable." There was a pause and then Kagome's voice rang through the phone in realization. "Wait a minute!! Was this about the time that he went out with Koharu???" Sango's silence said it all. "I knew it!! You liked Miroku, so when he went out with _her_, he broke _your_ heart and you thought that _he_ abandoned you!"

Sango groaned. "It's not exactly like that, but it's pretty damn close," she said as she walked down the corridor to her room.

"So what are you guys now?" Kagome asked. "Acquaintances, friends, or something else?"

Sango laughed as she took her room key out of her pocket. "Just friends… I think…"

"Do you want something else?"

"I don't know," Sango replied. "But he did say that he wanted to ask me out, so I don't really know." She opened the door and walked in. She took a step on the carpeted floor and water seeped out from it. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"The carpet's soaked," Sango answered. She walked into the bathroom of her room and saw that the floor was covered in water. She looked around the room and noticed that everything looked drenched. "Shit!" she screamed in frustration.

"What's wrong?"

"A pipe must have burst in the bathroom!" Sango exclaimed. "Everything in the room is soaked!"

"What about your clothes and everything else that you unpacked?" Kagome asked.

"My plane was so late that I didn't have time to unpack before the rehearsal," Sango explained. "I just set my luggage on the bed."

"Well… are your suitcases wet?"

Sango ran over to the bed and felt her suitcases. They were dry. "No they're dry, thankfully," she said.

"That's good," Kagome replied. "Go down to the lobby and talk to the manager and get a new room. You obviously can't stay where you are."

"That's what I'll do," Sango said. "I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone and pulled her suitcases, one by one, outside of the room. 'God, when's my luck going to get better?' she thought menacingly.

--To be continued...-

A/N: And that's the end of chapter one! Whew…. -wipes off sweat- That takes a lot out of a girl. Well, so we've introduced Miroku and Sango's past and now that they're friends, things can start moving along. Now what's Sango going to do without a room? Where's she going to stay?

Read and Review everyone!! (Well, you've already read the chapter, so why not review it too??)

Luv and see ya next time!!

Kaoli water goddess


	2. A New, Unexpected Roommate

Oh my gosh!!! Sorries extended to all of you for the dreadfully long wait!! I got sick, then the disc that I had the chapter written up on went screwy… so I am SOOOOO sorry!!

I thank all my lovely reviewers, and for you silent peoples, please drop a line! Most of ya'll guessed an event that will occur perfectly. Of course, the chapter name gives it away…

So without further adieu… here's chapter two of 'An Emotional Wedding'!

Disclaimer: (forgot to do this last chapter) –points to self- Me? Nope, no ownie…. Though I own this story idea and a Sango plushie!!

**Chapter 2: A New, Unexpected Roommate**

"You don't understand! I have to stay here!" Sango practically screamed at the manager.

"I'm sorry miss," he replied. "All our rooms are booked."

"I have to be here," she pleaded. "I'm with the wedding party, and I'm the maid of honor. I have to stay in _this_ hotel!"

"We have no rooms for you here, but I'll go see if we can put you up in a nearby hotel," the plump old man said. He walked off into a back room.

Sango turned her back to the front desk and leaned her back up against it. She put her hands over her face and muttered to herself,"This just can't be happening to me… Oh god, why me?"

"Don't tell me you're leaving so soon."

She parted her fingers so she could see through them. "Miroku…?" Suddenly, she remembered her hands and pulled them off of her face.

"What are you doing?" he asked motioning to her suitcases. A hurt look stuck in his eyes. "You're not leaving already?"

"No," she replied reassuringly. "A pipe burst in my room."

"Oh, did you lose anything?" he asked.

Sango shook her head. "No, I wasn't unpacked. I'm trying to get a new room, but they're making it _very_ difficult."

The manager came back to the desk and said, "I'm really sorry Miss, but we can't find you anywhere else to stay. We can give you your money back, but we can't do much else."

Sango opened her mouth to begin her argument with him yet again, but Miroku interrupted her. "It's alright. She can stay with me."

Sango looked over at him in shock. "What…?"

He looked down at her, considering she was a head shorter than him. "It's _no_ problem."

The old man smiled at the two. "Well, I guess that's settled. You'll need a room key, won't you Miss?"

"Room 309," Miroku told the man. The manager handed him the extra room key and Miroku went and grabbed one of Sango's suitcases. Still somewhat in a daze, Sango grabbed her other bag and followed him to the elevator.

"You're sure this is alright?" she asked.

"It's fine," he replied, flashing her a charming smile. Ever so slowly, he reached for her rear. "Besides, it's no fun staying in a hotel room all alone."

Sango knew where his hand was beginning to travel. She smacked it away from her and pointing an accusatory finger at him. "Absolutely none of that! We're just _friends, _nothing else!" Miroku just grinned at her. Suddenly a thought struck her. "Your room's a single isn't it? If that 's the case…. Shit! We're sharing a bed!"

The elevator door opened and Sango got on, whimpering slightly, followed by Miroku, with a silly grin on his face. 'A whole week alone in a room with Sango… oh, the possibilities.' He ran his eyes appraisingly along her form. 'Oh, this is going to be _fun_.'

* * *

Miroku opened up the door of the room, then handed Sango the key, which she promptly put in her pocket. He lead her into the bedroom , set her suitcases on the bed, then found some spare drawers for her to use. Once he found four open drawers, he asked, "Is four enough?"

"I think so," Sango answered taking off her jacket for the first time since stepping off the plane. She had on a white tank top that hugged her curves and showed off her tanned shoulders. Miroku couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Sango became aware of his glance and said, "You know if you're this amazed by a woman's _shoulders, _then you aren't as much of a ladies-man as you think."

Miroku blinked at the sound of her voice, snapping himself out of his stupor. "N-no… it's just that…" He stopped himself before he actually said what was on his mind. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't just her shoulders that amazed him; it was her whole body. This woman truly was as beautiful as he remembered her to be. Finally realizing, that he was still standing there like an idiot, he turned to leave. "I'm going to go before I say something stupid." As he came into the living room and sat on the couch, he thought to himself, 'Damn… I really think that this girl is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I haven't seen a flaw to her yet.'

Sango was a little confused as to why Miroku left, but she realized that he did start acting weird once she took off her jacket. She began to unpack her suitcases and about ten minutes later, she walked back into the other room and stood behind the couch. Miroku had the TV on, but it looked as though he wasn't really paying attention to it. She walked around and sat down next to him.

He looked up at her as she sat down. "You done unpacking already?" he asked.

"Yeah, I didn't bring a lot of things with me," she replied nonchalantly.

"Why not?"

Sango sighed and explained the situation. "Well, I haven't really been home for a month, so I didn't have a lot of things with me to bring here."

"Why are you away from home so much?" he asked.

"Work," she replied flatly.

"Must make it hard for relationships," he replied, hiding the deeper meaning of his statement.

"Yeah, but I don't really try," she said, not catching on to the hidden meaning. She stood up and began emptying the contents of her pockets: money, room key, cell phone, pen, and a mint form the plane.

"Are you in a relationship now?" he asked looking up at her (A/N: remember, she's standing, he's sitting), trying to hide the hope in his voice.

"No; I actually dumped a guy right before I left home," Sango said, starting to walk towards the bedroom. "I'm going to take a shower." With a warning glance, she turned back to Miroku. "_No peeking_!" With that, she walked in the room, closing the door.

Miroku smirked a bit, both from his luck and the humor form Sango's warning. 'Damn… a girl who looks like that and she's _unattached_?! That's crazy! Maybe she just needs to find the right person…' He laid back on the couch, thinking, 'But does she really think that _I'm_ the right guy for her? I don't stand a chance.'

* * *

A little later, a light buzzing noise woke Miroku up. He looked around and noticed Sango's phone moving slightly on the end table from its vibrations and glowing a faint blue color. Once he picked it up, the vibrations stopped and her flipped the phone open to find the message, 'One missed call; one missed e-mail.' Without realizing what he was doing, Miroku began to read all of Sango's old e-mails. Most of them were from guys who dumped her, but every now and again, he'd stumble across one from someone she had dumped. 'No wonder she doesn't try to date,' he thought. 'She has the worst luck.'

Sango walked out of the bedroom in her pajamas, which consisted of a long pair of lounge pants and a silky, aqua-colored spaghetti-strapped top, stopping right above her naval. The pants rested on her hips, giving Miroku an almost-to-die-for view of her midriff. Once he got past her appearance, he thought, 'How could all these guys be stupid enough to dump someone as beautiful as her?' He noticed how her long hair glistened under the light and watched her kneel down to look in the small refrigerator.

She pulled out a water bottle and asked, "Can I have one of these?"

"Sure," Miroku said, still reading through her e-mail. Leaning over the edge of the couch, he chided her. "You don't have much luck with men, do you?"

Sango glanced over at him, finally realizing what he was doing. She took a ragid breath and snatched her phone out of his hands. "Who said you could go and read my e-mail?"

"Sorry," Miroku said. "It started to vibrate, so I picked it up and there was a message on there, saying something about a missed call and e-mail, so I looked at the e-mail, and I guess I just kept reading, and—"

"There was a missed call?" Sango asked quickly, interrupting him. Miroku nodded and Sango began dialing her voicemail as a quiet "shit!" was muttered under her breath.

Miroku watched her and thought, 'She's attached to that phone. It must be her work; no wonder, she can't keep a relationship.'

Sango pulled the phone from her ear and muttered, "I can't have _one _week of peace, can I?" She dialed another number and started to talk to some girl named Emiko.

Miroku was still watching Sango as she talked on the phone. He just couldn't help but to look at her. She had the worst romance life, the most stressful job, and yet he couldn't help but wish that she knew the one good thing she did have; her looks. The one thing that kept getting to him was the fact that he kept wishing she would notice _him_. She had said back in the elevator that they were just friends, but Miroku wanted more than that; he wanted her.

"Emiko, listen," Sango said, trying not to sound impatient. "You're just going to have to deal with it without me. This week, I'm here for my friend's wedding, and I'm the maid of honor, so I can't leave." She paused for a moment to listen, before replying sarcastically, "Ha-ha, very funny…. Look, I'll be back on Sunday, hopefully. Just get through it without me." She hung up the phone and took a long drink form her water bottle.

Miroku, who'd been watching her the whole time, asked, "So why do you keep those?'

"Keep what?" Sango asked, unable to remember what they had argued about before.

"Those old e-mails," he answered. "They're all from guys who dumped you. Why do you keep them?"

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe it's to remind me why I don't date."

"That's kind of a slap in the face though," Miroku replied. "I mean, why would you wan to keep something that shows that you've failed? I didn't read very far back, but why keep them if they just remind you of heartbreak?"

"I just can't bring myself to get rid of them," Sango replied. "And I don't think that I will until I'm in a successful relationship."

"How will you know when that is?" Miroku prodded.

"I don't --- Hey! Why am I telling you all this?" Sango asked feeling a bit frustrated.

"I'm just trying to get to know you," he said, walking away from her. He turned to her and said,"I'm trying to know the Sango that nobody knows, but do _you_ even know who that is?" He walked into the bedroom, leaving the question hanging in the air.

Sango stood against the couch, processing the conversation. 'He's right. Do I even know who the real me is? If he can accept the real me, then maybe—' Her eyes widened and she ran into the bedroom. "Miroku! Don't—" She suddenly hears Miroku scream and laughs as she finishes her statement in her head. '… Turn the water on immediately. It's cold…'

(A/N: I've been informed that this part is confusing, so I shall explain it. Sango suddenly remembered something about the shower as she was thinking. She then ran to the bedroom to warn Miroku that the water takes awhile to warm up, but Miroku screamed, telling her that he already found out the hard way… ))

* * *

The next morning Miroku woke up staring at the ceiling. The night before, he and Sango hadn't talked much after the whole debate about her e-mails. He turned over on his left side and was looking right at Sango's sleeping face. She was lying on her side, with her hands out in front of her, close to Miroku's bare chest. He noticed that during the night, her shirt had moved up right under her breast leaving even more of her midriff showing. Before he knew what he was doing, he slowly caressed his hand over the curve of her body along her bare skin. Then, he grasped one of her hands and squeezed it.

His senses finally came back to him and he let go of her hand. He got up out of bed, walked into the bathroom, and turned on the water in the sink. He started to splash water on his face, hoping to realize that he'd only touched Sango in his dreams, but as he looked back at her as she continued to sleep, he knew that he hadn't dreamed it. (A/N: WARNING!! Major fluff alert!!)

As he started to brush his teeth, Sango walked into the bathroom, yawning and stretching. "Morning," she said, still half-asleep. She picked up her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth. Miroku spat out his toothpaste and watched Sango. She noticed his glance yet again, spat out her toothpaste, and asked, "Why must you watch me at my most unattractive moments?"

"You don't _have _any unattractive moments," he said without thinking. When his realization came back, he thought, 'Oh crap, she's going to hit for that.'

Contrary to what Miroku thought though, Sango could feel her cheeks start to get warm. 'Oh wow… he just complimented me. That was really sweet of him.' Once she voiced her thoughts, she said, "Um… well… thanks I guess…" She turned away from him and tried hard to hide her face, which she was sure was very red. She grabbed her brush and began to brush her hair, allowing an awkward silence to fall over them.

Miroku broke it by asking, "So how did you sleep?"

"Fine," she answered, still feeling a little flustered. "I had a really weird dream though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it was just a little part, but it stuck in my mind," she explained, still looking in the mirror. "I couldn't see who it was, but I knew it was a guy and he started to caress my hip, all the way up to my breast." She demonstrated the movement with her brush. "Then I felt his hand grab mine and he squeezed it. When I woke up, my shirt was moved up and the whole area where he had touched me was exposed."

"Don't look at me," Miroku said, trying to defend himself (A/N: you little liar…). "You did that yourself, because when I woke up, your shirt was just like that."

"I wasn't accusing you," Sango said. "Don't worry. I know it was a dream because there's no way that a guy would treat me like that." She walked out of the bathroom, sitting down on the bed with Miroku following her.

"Treat you like what?" he asked, lingering in the doorway.

"Like he…" She paused to find the right words. "… Really loved me."

"And why wouldn't any guy treat you like that?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Oh _please,_" Sango said in amusement, as she stood up and walked to the dresser. "No guy could possibly love me! I mean, just look at me! I'm overworked, overstressed, and I don't have time to date! Who could possibly want me?" She turned her back to him.

Suddenly Miroku's arms were around her waist and he had his head resting on her shoulder. He held her close to him and said, "I bet there isn't a man alive who hasn't wished to be right here where I am right now."

Sango, who was actually enjoying having Miroku that close to her, pushed away from him and playfully smacked him on the shoulder. She could suddenly feel Miroku's hands on her hips, tickling her. She couldn't help but to laugh, but she pushed him out of the bedroom, saying, "Get out! I have to get dressed." She closed the door and leaned up against it.

Miroku stood outside the bedroom door, with a huge smile on his face. His 'pajamas', which were actually just his boxer shorts, were still a little wet form when he had been splashing his face, but he didn't care. He had just held Sango for the first time and she hadn't really protested. It made him think that maybe she had some feelings for him, and her dreams probably proved it. Everything she had dreamed, he had actually done to her and she believed that it was a man who loved her who did it. 'She was right though,' he thought. 'A man who loves her _did_ do it.'

Sango leaned up against the door, panting hard. She could feel that her face was flushed and her heart was beating madly, and she knew why. Alone, the fact that Miroku had held her right up against him was enough to make her swoon, but it was what he said that made her so flushed. 'He said those things as though he loved me, but that's not true,' she reasoned. 'We're just friends, right?' Honestly, she didn't know anymore. She could still feel Miroku's arms around her and could still feel his heart beating, as she had leaned into his chest. What got to her was his scent. It's exactly what she smelled as she dreamed about that guy. 'Could I have been dreaming about Miroku?' she thought. 'No, that's crazy! I don't love Miroku. He probably just did that to mess with me. Like I said, no man could love me.'

* * *

At the rehearsal that night, instead of rehearsing the ceremony, they rehearsed all the makings of the reception. That included where they would sit, the toast that Miroku and Sango would give, the order of small events, and dancing lessons. As Sango figured, they were divided up into their pairs for the wedding, so Miroku was her dance partner.

For the second time that day, Sango was in Miroku's arms, but unlike that morning, she couldn't break away from him, and honestly, she didn't want to. All too soon, the song ended and they were forced to separate.

When they got back to the hotel, around 8:00 that night, Miroku laid down on the couch, while Sango sat down in a chair close by. Miroku was lying face down and Sango looked over at him. "Miroku?" He mumbled something, but didn't lift his head. She got up, walked over to the couch, and kneeled down in front of it. She nudged him and he looked up at her. Sango froze at the proximity that they were to one another, but then recovered and said, "Um…I'm going to take a shower, alright?"

Miroku was shocked at their proximity as well, but answered, "Yeah sure… go ahead."

She looked at him with concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

He looked right back at her and said, "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Their faces were probably only inches apart, that is, until Sango stood up and walked towards the bedroom. As she stood in the bathroom, she put her hand over her heart, hoping to calm its ceaseless beating. 'Oh my god! We were so close to one another that if either of us had moved forward, we would have kissed one another!' She turned on the shower to let it warm up, started taking off her clothes, and told herself, 'Just clam down Sango. You're just thinking crazy right now. It's stress; nothing more.'

* * *

Later that night, Sango was sitting on the couch reading a book, while Miroku had gone to take a shower. Although she was trying to forget what had happened earlier, she really couldn't. She couldn't focus on her book; all she could think of was Miroku's face and how close it was. She could still see the shimmer in his blue eyes, the pink in his cheeks, and she could smell his breath. 'And his lips…' she thought, but shook her head to get rid of the thought. 'No, don't think about it! He's not a guy like that! He's just a friend; nothing else!' She still didn't believe herself though.

Miroku walked out and got a water bottle from the refrigerator. He came over to the couch and sat down right next to Sango's feet. She kept reading, or pretended to, and he glanced over at her. Without looking up, she said, "You can turn on the TV. I don't mind."

He broke his gaze and stammered, "Oh, uh, I don't really want to."

"Alright," she said a little confused.

Miroku thought to himself, 'Well, might as well do it now, before I lose my confidence.' He looked at Sango and said, "Listen Sango… I know that yesterday we kind of started over, but I was wondering if…" He stopped and thought to himself, 'Come on you idiot! Just ask her!'

Sango looked up at him, with a look of pure confusion and asked, "You were wondering if what?"

'All or nothing,' he thought. "I was wondering, actually _hoping,_ if you would like to go out to dinner with me?" he asked her quickly. 'Here it goes…'

Sango sat there in shock for a moment and thought, 'Is he asking me on a date?' She looked up at Miroku, who was giving her a pleading expression, and said, "Go out to dinner with you? Uh… well… sure."

"Really?" Miroku asked, thinking that he dreamed her answer. She nodded at him for reassurance and he said, "Well alright! Um, I'll make reservations at the hotel restaurant and we'll go down at about 8:00, seeing as there's no rehearsal tomorrow."

Sango got up off the couch and stretched. "Alright. I've got to go shopping tomorrow, so I'll be out. Maybe I can go get ready at Kagome's, seeing as that will make it more like a 'real' date." She started to walk off, but turned back to Miroku and said, "Take a long drink of water Miroku. You look like you just ran ten miles instead of asking me on a date." She walked into the bedroom and Miroku took a long drink to follow her advice.

End of Chapter 2!!!

A/N: Once again, Kaoli begs forgiveness from her readers!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and in the next comes a twist ya'll may or may not know!!!

Remember to press that little purple button and tell me what you think. I wanna hear from all of you!!!


	3. Going A Little Farther

**A/N: Good day to you all (or night; you know, whenever you're reading this). It's a nice stormy spring break here in Texas, so I'm stuck inside. Why not update 'An Emotional Wedding' for you all? First, I'm gonna leave you all hanging for a second because an anonymous reviewer left a comment that I would like to address.**

**So Sadaf Khan, here is what your question was: Shouldn't there be more Inuyasha and Kagome since it's their wedding?**

**My Answer: You would think so wouldn't you? I actually have a few reasons for this. **

**1. This is a Miroku/Sango story. If you want to see Inuyasha/Kagome, go find one of their million stories out there.**

**2. They aren't the main characters in my story. The premise of Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding was simply the setting for the Miroku and Sango romance to occur. **

**3. I shall be brutally honest, but I do not like Kagome. In the series she is whiny and always calling for Inuyasha to save her. What I love about Sango is that she does occasionally need Miroku's shoulder to cry on, but she's independent enough to where she can defend herself and doesn't need someone to save her. **

**So, I hope that answers your question. I love Miroku and Sango because they are the behind the scenes romance. They should get the spotlight without having to lose it because the hero and the whiny girl (sorry, but I do not like her) also have a romance going on.**

**Also, to all my reviewers, I'm so happy to hear from you all. I still have some of you who are silent and I don't like that. Please drop a line!! **

**Chapter dedication??? I'm gonna have to say _FRANKiEJLOVER14_, because she reviewed on my birthday, _Sadaf Khan _for making me have to think and allowing me to go on a tangent, and _Belle_ since she didn't review last chapter and Anya did it for her.**

**Alright, so I've distracted ya'll enough. Let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: YES! I OWN IT! I REALLY DO!! –Lawyers give me evil looks- What? I'm talking about the Miroku plushie I got for my birthday. Me own the series? Yeah right…. –hides plans in drawer- **

**Chapter 3- Going A Little Farther**

The next morning, Miroku woke up staring at the other end of the room. For a minute he thought that he had dreamed about Sango saying 'yes' to going on a date with him, but he knew that he hadn't. He turned over to face Sango, who was still asleep. She was overall in the same position as the other morning, meaning she faced Miroku with her hands out towards him with her shirt moved up beneath her breast. He knew that he really shouldn't, but again like the morning before, he took his hand and caressed the curve of her body, where only her bare skin was. A lock of hair had fallen over her face, so he brushed it back and lightly stroked her cheek. Then he grabbed hold of one of her hands, like the morning before.

'She's so peaceful when she's asleep,' he thought as he gazed over at her. 'If only she could be this much at ease when she's awake, then she wouldn't be as stressed. Maybe then, she could concentrate on things besides her job.' (A/N: you should have seen that sentence before I revised it…. my English teacher would have killed me.) With his inhibitions returning to him, he got out of bed, leaving Sango alone to sleep, and went into the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and looked out into the bedroom, as Sango got up out of bed.

She walked in and the two of them began to simultaneously brush their teeth. They both spat out their toothpaste and Sango started to brush her hair. Miroku finally broke the silence over them. "So, did you have anymore strange dreams?"

"Actually yes," Sango replied. "Again, I knew it was a guy and he started to caress my hip all the way to my breast. Then I could feel him mess with my hair and stroke my cheek. Finally he grabbed my hand again."

"So, dream-guy strikes again?" Miroku asked teasingly.

Sango giggled at the comment. "Yeah, I guess. OK, now out! I need to get dressed!"

* * *

Right after Sango came out of the bedroom in a very tight-fitting, curvaceous denim skirt and a red tank top (which Miroku silently whistled to himself as he saw), Miroku went in the bedroom so he could get dressed. When he walked back out into the living room, Sango was laughing and talking cheerfully on her cell phone. As he walked up he heard her say, "Yeah…. Okay…. Love you too… bye." Still smiling, she hung up her phone.

"Who was that?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

Sango looked at him with a devious smirk, which Miroku instantly decided was amazingly sexy, and replied, "Why should I tell you?"

"Well, you just said 'I love you' and I want to make sure that I'm not a _paramour_ or something," he replied casually. (A/N: FYI… 'paramour' means 'illicit lover', kind of like 'the other woman'.)

Sango shook her head, still giggling. "Okay, okay, it was my little brother," Sango said.

"Oh." Miroku stopped short, remembering what had happened to her after their senior year. "So, you and him are close right?"

"Yeah…" Sango replied, not wanting to go down the road he was walking.

"Well, I mean…" Miroku paused, noticing Sango's annoyance towards him. "I heard about how… well, you and him were left alone after your parents…" Sango glared at him murderously. "I just mean that you and him must be close," he finished, knowing he'd stuck his foot in his mouth.

"He's kind of the only thing I've got left," she said angrily. Sango turned on her heel and stomped out of the room.

Miroku was in shock, thinking of what went wrong. 'What'd I say? What'd I say?' He quickly snapped out of it. "Who cares what I said! I've gotta make amends for this." He ran out of the room and saw Sango walking down the hall. He called her name as he ran after her. Finally, Miroku ran in front of her, blocking her path. "Sango, look I'm an idiot! I'm sorry I said that stuff!"

Sango looked up at him intensely. "Yeah, you're an idiot! Thanks for bringing up the memory of my parent's deaths! It's not something I try to think about and I'd appreciate it, if you didn't bring it up!"

"I'm sorry Sango," he repeated. "I didn't mean for it to sound so insensitive, but it just happened." Miroku locked his hands with Sango's and looked into her eyes. "Look, I don't want to fight with you and I want to have a good time with you, and I honestly mean it. Can we just forget about all this?"

Sango broke eye contact from him and blushed. "Sure. I'm sorry that I overreacted. It's a touchy subject for me." As she gathered enough courage to look back up at him, she noticed their intertwined hands. "Can I ask you something though?"

Miroku looked down at her and said, "Go ahead."

Sango looked up at him shyly. "Can you let go of my hands?"

Instantly, he dropped her hands. "Oh…uh… sorry."

She stepped back away form him. "It's okay." She walked down the hall, then turned back to him. "I'll see you tonight! Pick me up from Kagome's room. Room221!"

* * *

"Sango! Come on! Show me how it looks!"

"There's no way I'm wearing this!"

"Sango let me see it!" Kagome said to Sango through the dressing room door. They were out shopping for dresses, one so that Kagome could wear it during the reception and one for Sango's date that night. Kagome found her dress an hour ago, a pale blue sleeveless dress with a small slit on both sides. So far, Sango had rejected so many dresses because they were either too short, too long, too busty, too conservative, or just plain ugly.

Sango walked out of the dressing room in a long black dress that was hugging every curve to her body. It was completely strapless and the dress, although went down to her ankles, had slits on both sides that went up to the middle of her thighs. "I'm not wearing this," she replied looking at her reflection.

"And why not?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"I look like a slut," Sango replied simply.

"You do not!" Kagome exclaimed. "You look beautiful! Look the dress hugs all your curves, so it accents your body shape. It makes you look incredible!"

"It's too…." Sango trailed off trying to find an excuse. "…Busty."

"No it's not. It's perfectly fine," Kagome said defiantly, trying to settle the issue. "Sango, do you _want_ to go on this date?"

"Well…. Yeah."

"And do you want Miroku to see the real you?"

"Yes."

"Well, then buy this dress, wear it tonight, and see how far it takes you. It shows the real you; the gorgeous twenty-five year-old, successful designer who is going on a date with one of her old best friends," Kagome explained. "Who you happen to be in love with as well." She couldn't help but add the last remark.

Sango turned to face Kagome, her face flushed, and exclaimed, "When did I say I was in love with Miroku?"

"You didn't have to," Kagome replied. "I know that you are because of how you two connect. You both are in love, so just admit it to each other and let's see what happens."

* * *

Miroku was nervous. He _never_ got nervous before a date… _ever_. He wasn't sure exactly why though. Yes Sango wasn't your average date, ever since they had 'started over', and on top of that, he knew that he was starting to develop feelings for her. Actually, that was a lie; he was just reawakening old feelings that he'd suppressed over the years.

As he walked down the second-floor corridor, down to Kagome and Inuyasha's room, he suddenly became very self-conscious. When he reached the door, he took a deep breath before knocking. Shippo opened the door and peeked out. "Oh! Hi!" he said, suddenly perky. "Are you Sango's date?"

"Um, yeah," Miroku answered. "Is she ready?"

"Yeah! And she looks really pretty!" Shippo exclaimed. "She's been a little freaked out though. She doesn't think she looks pretty, no matter what we tell her."

"Shippo!" Kagome hissed, coming to the door. She picked him up and said, "Go to bed. Now." Shippo made a sullen look, but when Kagome put him down, he walked back into the room. Kagome looked at Miroku and said, "Wait here. I'll go get Sango." She started to walk off, but turned back to him and said, "Oh, you had better be nice to her. She's a little self-conscious about the dress." Kagome walked down the hall out of Miroku's sight.

Miroku stood in the entrance hallway, looking around and taking slow breathes to calm himself down. After a few minutes, Kagome called to him. "Miroku! Come in here!"

Miroku walked in the living room and stopped with an amazed look on his face. Sango stood there in the living room, clad in her dress and her cheeks were a little flushed. To Miroku, it made her look cute, but add the dress she was wearing and she looked absolutely gorgeous. He walked over to her, grabbed her hands, and said to her, 'Sango? Look at me." She looked up at him and he asked, "Do you think you look alright?"

"All honesty?" Sango said, looking into his eyes. "I think I look odd. I just don't feel comfortable."

He squeezed her hands and said, "You look beautiful. You don't look odd in the least bit. Anyone else wearing that dress would pale in comparison."

"Stop trying to sweet-talk me and let's go eat," Sango replied, pulling her hands out of his.

"Alright you two," Kagome said mockingly. "You go downstairs and have a good night. Just don't get too wild." She began to giggle at her own joke.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed in annoyance. She walked over and smacked the other girl on the head, sending the bracelets on her arm into a jingling rhythm.

Miroku grabbed her arm. "Time to follow your own advice. Let's go down and eat." Sango followed him out of the hotel room and they went down the staircase arm-in-arm. At the table, they both sat next to each other, and Sango could feel Miroku's knee up against hers. Miroku looked over at her and tried to break the tense silence. "So… uh, your hair looks nice."

Sango groped at her hair, which had been pinned back to one side and said, "Thank you."

'Oh crap…' Miroku thought. 'I'd better think of something else to say or this date could indefinitely go straight to hell.'

"So," Sango said, placing her menu back on the table. "You've never told me exactly what your job is, so what do you do?"

Miroku hid the grin he wanted to make. 'This could go in a good direction.'

* * *

Two hours later, the couple came up the stairs talking and laughing. Sango had her arms wrapped around Miroku's arm and her face hadn't lost its smile since dinner. 'God, if anyone who didn't know us saw us like this, they'd think we were a couple.' She tightened her hold on his arm slightly. 'Not that I mind though.' She looked over at Miroku and said, "Miroku, I had a really great time tonight."

Miroku looked at her and put his arm around her waist. "I did too. You're a very easy person to be with."

She gave him an intense look and asked, "What exactly are you trying to accomplish?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"You're trying to get somewhere with me, aren't you?" she said accusingly.

"Am I allowed to try?" he said, with a smirk as he took the room key out of his pocket.

"Look," Sango replied, breaking away form the arm around her waist. "Just because we went out on one date, that doesn't mean that things have changed between us."

"Oh?" he challenged, unlocking the door. "So no matter what happens tonight, everything's the same?"

"No," she replied. "I just told the biggest lie of my life. I can tell you right now, I think everything's going to change." She walked into their hotel room and Miroku followed, closing the door behind him.

She stood near the couch and Miroku came up to her. He held onto her hands, lifted one up to kiss it, and said, "This is usually the part of the date where I would kiss you goodnight at the door, but I don't know exactly _when_ to kiss you."

"How about…" Sango pulled one of Miroku's hands onto her hip. "..Right…" She moved herself closer to him. "Now." Once she stopped talking, their faces were mere inches apart. That distance was quickly eliminated and the two of them stood in the living room, lips locked together as though that was where they belonged. Neither wanted to end it, but they broke off for air and leaned their foreheads against one another. Sango looked up into Miroku's violet eyes, which shimmered as she gazed at them. "We're not just friends anymore, are we?"

Miroku smiled down at her, looking into her caramel-colored eyes. "We crossed that line a long time ago."

"So… are you my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend?" she asked.

"It all depends on what you want," he replied.

"I want that. So badly…." She trailed off, laying her head against his chest. He held her for a minute, then they separated. Sango went and took her shoes off, then sat on the couch. Miroku started to walk into the bedroom, until Sango called to him. "Miroku? Where are you going?"

He looked over at her and smiled. Sango was giving him a longing look and he walked over to her. He sat next to her, picked up one of her hands, and said, "I'm going straight to please you."

Sango shifted herself closer to him and almost instantly, they caught one another in a kiss, only this one was deeper. Sango could feel Miroku pushing her down to lie on the couch and she let him. All the while, they never broke their kiss; it only got deeper and even more intimate. As she laid on the couch, she felt Miroku's hand move up from her hip all the way to her breast. Once she felt that, she broke off the kiss and protested. "Miroku, no."

Miroku sat up, allowing Sango to as well. He looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Sango ran her hand through her hair. "It's not that I don't want to; it's just that I actually want this relationship to work, so I don't want to rush in."

"Okay, I'll respect that," he said.

Sango gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you for understanding." She walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her, so she could change.

Miroku watched her go, then fell back on the couch. 'Wow… I didn't think that would happen. I was hoping to get a kiss and maybe a chance for a second date. I not only got two damn hot kisses, but I got a sexy girlfriend to go along with it.' He looked at the closed bedroom door in amusement. 'You are one strange, yet sexy girl Sango. And I'm so glad I'm the one who gets to hold you.'

* * *

The next morning Miroku was again believing that he was still dreaming. Reminiscing on their date the night before, he could recall his and Sango's kisses plus her reluctance to going any farther. It was simply because she actually _wanted_ a strong, serious relationship with Miroku, so she didn't want to rush in. 'Sango said that she was girlfriend…' he thought to himself. 'So does this mean that she actually wants to be with me, even after our past? If she does, I'm fine with it. I wonder if she wants anyone to know….'

He turned over to look at Sango, only to find her back facing towards him. All he could see was her hair down her back, with some that was over her shoulder. As usual, her shirt had moved up under her breast, but all Miroku could see was a large portion of her back. Sango's position challenged him to change his routine, but he still took his hand and caressed the curve of her body on her bare skin. He took the stray locks of her hair and moved them back over her shoulder, and began a light massage along her shoulders. Sango made a small moan and Miroku stopped, fearing that she'd awaken, then got up out of bed.

He went through the normal routine of washing his face and brushing his teeth. He looked around the bathroom and noticed that Sango wasn't in there with him. He looked back into the bedroom and saw Sango sitting up in bed, yet still under the sheets. Miroku grabbed her brush from off the counter, walked into the bedroom, and sat down next to her. "What's the matter?" he asked, setting her brush down on the night stand.

"I don't really know," she replied, looking down to the sheets. "My legs just hurt for some reason."

"Really?" Miroku asked. He started to massage her thighs from under the covers. Sango made a pained expression and he stilled his hands. "Does that hurt?"

"Yeah a little," Sango answered. "It's okay though. It's just a cramp. I'll be fine." She moved the sheets and moved her legs to the floor.

Miroku stood up and gave the woman a quizzical glance. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sango shot a glare at him. "What do you think?" she spat at him, while still sitting on the bed. "I'm getting up so I can get dressed!"

"Not a good idea," he retorted. Sango's glare only got more menacing. "What's that look for? All I'm saying is that you need to rest and not be moving around on your feet."

"That doesn't make any sense Miroku," she said. "How are my legs supposed to feel better if I don't move around? Besides…" She paused as she stood up against the foot of the bed. "Look. I can stand up on them just fine."

"So you think," he retorted. "Walk over to me." Sango looked over at him, took one step, then as she took another towards him, her legs buckled underneath her. Miroku dove to catch her and did. She gave him an embarrassed glance, while Miroku gave her a cocky smile. "You were saying?" he asked.

Sango gave him a nervous laugh. "Um… that I'm going to stay in bed until my legs feel better."

"That's what I thought," Miroku said, still giving her a cocky smirk. He supported Sango's back, picked up her legs, and held her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her head into his chest. He set her down on her side of the bed and asked, "Why are you in such a hurry to move around?"

"Because I have places I need to go," Sango complained, leaning against her pillow.

"Like?"

"Well, there's a rehearsal at five and I have to be somewhere at eight!" she explained to him in a list-making tone. Miroku gave her a blank expression. "You didn't know we had a rehearsal, did you?"

Miroku shook his head. "Nope, but you need to stay in bed until then."

"Fine," Sango groaned, giving up on the argument. "But if I'm not moving around by 3:00, I'm going to force myself to."

"Fine by me," Miroku replied. "Just as long as you stay in bed until then."

"What about food though?" she asked, looking up at him pathetically.

Miroku leaned down and gave Sango a short, but intimate kiss on the lips, reminding her about the new boyfriend she had acquired. He broke off and stroked her cheek. "That's what boyfriends are for. I'll get dressed and bring us back breakfast, alright?"

Sango nodded, then her face paled as realization hit her. "Um… what do I do while you're getting dressed?"

"Um…" Miroku stuttered, seeing the problem. "Just pull the covers over your head, I guess. There's really nothing more we can do."

* * *

Once Miroku had left the room, Sango sat right back in bed. 'There's no way in hell that I'm staying in bed all day.' She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up with her hands on the bedside. Her legs started to tremble and she said aloud, "God, what's the matter with me?" She took a step backward, but lost her balance and fell forward to grab the bedside. She took a deep breath and said to herself, "Alright, let's try this again." This time she moved down the bed to the corner, and took a step back, away from the bed, but her legs gave out and she fell backwards.

Miroku, who had come back to the room with breakfast, walked into the bedroom only to see Sango lose her balance and start to fall backwards. He threw their food on the bed and rushed to catch her. When he did, she looked at him and he asked her, "What do you think you're doing?"

Sango looked up at him and stammered, "Um… being stupid and trying to walk when you told me to stay in bed."

"That's what I thought," he answered flatly. "Put your arms around me." Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and picked her up, holding her close to him. He carried her over to the bed and set her down. "Sango, I'm telling you that you need to stop trying to move around or you're going to make them worse," Miroku told her as he sat next to her on the side of the bed. He passed her a breakfast sandwich and started to eat his.

"How do you know so much about this?" Sango asked him. "You're not a doctor, so how do you know how to treat this?"

"You're right there," he answered. "I'm no doctor, but this happened to me awhile back. It's stress, that's all. As long as you stay off your feet for the time being, you'll be fine in a few hours."

"Alright… fine," Sango said, taking a bite of her sandwich. She thought for a moment, then asked, "Miroku? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he answered, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"When you wake up in the morning, how close are you to me?" she asked.

Miroku almost choked on his sandwich, but turned to Sango and countered, "Where's all this coming from?"

"Well it's complicated," she replied. "It's just that whenever I have those 'dream guy' dreams, I always smell the same scent. When you've held me, I can smell the same scent form my dreams. I'm just wondering if during the night, you just move too close to me and that's why I smell you."

Miroku gave a small sigh of relief. (A/N: you're safe… for now) "That must be it because I don't get that close to you in the mornings," he replied. "And sometimes _you're _the one who moves over towards me."

Sango smiled. "Well… what do you expect?" she said playfully. "You smell so damn good, I can't help myself." She leaned over and gave Miroku a kiss.

He smiled at her and they continued to eat in comfortable silence. Miroku stood up after they finished eating. "Okay, I'm going out for a little bit. I'll be back."

"Wait…. So what am I supposed to do while you're gone?" she asked.

"Well where's your book?"

"In the living room."

"Your cell phone?"

"_In the living room."_

"I'll be right back." Miroku walked out of the bedroom and returned with Sango's phone and novel. He handed them to her. "Will this keep you occupied?" he asked playfully.

"Yes. Thank you." She watched Miroku as he started to walk out of the room, but stopped him by asking, "Miroku, you'll come back for me, won't you?"

Miroku turned back to her and answered her without thinking. "Of course. I'll never leave you. I love you." Immediately, Sango's eyes widened on him and he snapped his mouth shut. 'Oh my… oh shit… I didn't mean to tell her _that!_ Crap, what do I do now?'

He turned to walkout of the room once more, but Sango stopped him. "No. Miroku, come here." From the tone of her voice, Miroku knew that he should obey. He came over and sat on the edge of the bed. Sango slid down next to him. "Now, what did you say again?"

Miroku turned away from her. "That I love you."

Sango noticed the fact that he would not look at her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him to look at her. "And are you ashamed of that?" she asked, looking deeply into his eyes.

Miroku grabbed her hands and held them in his lap. "Not in the least bit," he replied, looking into her eyes as well. "In fact, I'm proud of it. I just didn't want to tell you for fear that you may not feel the same way for me."

Sango smiled and ran her hands through his hair. "Your fears were for naught," she said, pulling her hand from his black hair and resting it on his cheek. "Miroku, I love you too." He put his arm around her back and pulled her to him. They kissed once again and it was like the night before, where they never wanted to break free of each other.

Finally, they broke off for air and Miroku smiled down at his love. "Stay in bed and I'll be back as soon as I can. I hopefully won't be gone over an hour." He kissed her on the cheek and got up to leave.

* * *

Miroku came back about an hour later, with a book for him and two sandwiches for their lunch. They sat in bed together for most of the day, staying in companionable silence. At 2:00, Sango began to twitch her legs for no apparent reason. "Why do you keep doing that?" Miroku asked.

"My legs just feel funny," she replied.

"Well, try to walk on them," he suggested. "After all, maybe that's a sign that they're feeling better."

Sango got off the bed and just stood there. Her legs weren't trembling anymore and she hesitantly took a step forward. She felt like a toddler just learning how to walk, but as she kept moving, she started to regain the feel of it. Once she started to get back into her normal rhythm, she jumped backward and fell on the bed. She laid on her back and proclaimed happily, "Wahoo!! I can walk again!!"

Miroku readjusted his position, so that he was lying next to her. "Well that's a good thing," he replied. "See? I told you that you'd get the feeling back in them if you just rested. It didn't kill you to stay in bed for a few hours."

"You're right," she said, looking over at him. "I'm sorry I acted like such a brat. I appreciate that you spent the whole day here just looking after me."

"What are boyfriends for?" Miroku asked playfully, smiling down at her.

Sango gave him a quick, but intimate kiss. "Well for one thing, they're _great_ kissers." She sat up and continued, "And they bring me food when I'm not feeling good." She looked straight at him and said, "And they _leave the room_ when I want to take a shower and change clothes."

"Alright I get the message," Miroku said, getting off the bed. "I'll let you be alone. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

* * *

At the rehearsal that night, it was doubled over, meaning that they rehearsed both the ceremony and the reception. At 7:00, when the rehearsal ended all the girls left together and the guys stayed behind so that they could clean up the ballroom, where the reception would be held. Miroku was sweeping the floor and Koga was helping him with the dust pan. "So Miroku…" Koga said with a smirk. "Me and Ayame were going out last night and we saw you with a girl there in the hotel restaurant."

Miroku stopped sweeping for a moment, then resumed, acting as though it was nothing. "Yeah, I went out on a date. It's not a big thing."

"Au contraire," Koga interrupted. "It's a _huge _thing. Now tell me; who was the lucky girl?"

Miroku sighed and looked over at him. "Even if I refuse to tell you, you still won't leave me alone about it, will you?" Koga shook his head, and Miroku sighed once more. "Fine…. It was Sango."

"Sango Yamata? The maid of honor?" Koga repeated in shock. Miroku nodded and Koga grounded his thoughts. "Isn't she your roommate?"

"Well not exactly roommate…" Miroku said. "I'm just sharing my hotel room with her."

"Uh huh…" Koga replied, unbelievingly. "So how far have you gotten with her?"

Miroku swayed form shock, then rounded on Koga. "Um… that's kind of _private_!"

"Okay, okay…." Koga said, looking as though he gave up. "Just tell me one thing; have you slept with her?"

Miroku almost fell over the broom handle. He stared at Koga in shock and said, "Not like _THAT_!!!" Koga turned away from Miroku, satisfied with his answers. Miroku broke the silence. "Tell me something… how did you know you wanted to marry Ayame?"

"Why?" Koga asked, ready to tease Miroku again. "Planning something? Going to ask Sango to marry you?"

"_NO!!!"_ Miroku said in exasperation. "No no no!! It's just that you're more experienced in this category, so I just want to know for later."

"How did I know?" Koga asked himself. "Well, I guess I knew because when I was with her, I just felt complete. I just knew that without her I didn't feel right. I would always think about her when I wasn't with her and even when I was, I still thought about her. That's how I knew that I wanted to marry her." Miroku was looking down, concentrating hard, and Koga looked over at him. "Enough to think about?"

"Hm?" Miroku said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh… yeah. Thanks."

* * *

Miroku took a taxi back to the hotel. He walked back into the hotel room at about 7:40, and looked around. The TV was on but other than that, it didn't look like anyone was there. He looked over the back of the couch to see if maybe Sango had fallen asleep there, but she wasn't there. He felt his stomach start to twist up in worry. 'Where is she?' he thought, then he called to her. "Sango! Sango, where are you?"

"I'm right here!"

Miroku turned around to see a hand waving at him behind the counter. "What are you doing Sango?" he asked her.

"I'm getting a water bottle," Sango said, still hiding behind the counter.

"It doesn't take that long to get a water from that refrigerator," he retorted.

Sango popped her head above the counter and looked over at Miroku. "Yeah… well I lost my earring back, so I'm looking for it."

Miroku turned and walked over to the couch. He leaned on the back of it and watched TV for a little bit. He heard Sango congratulate herself on finding the missing part of her earring and smirked to himself. He turned around and almost dropped his mouth wide open at what she was wearing. The jeans and tank top she had been wearing were gone and replaced by a blue mini-skirt, a red tube top with her stomach showing, and a sleeveless cover shirt. "OK, you're dressed like that and you're going _out_?!?" he asked in amazement.

"Yeah…." Sango said, not knowing what the big deal was. "What about it?"

"You _never _show your stomach to people," Miroku replied.

"Shut up," Sango said playfully. "You see my stomach every night."

"That's in your pajamas though," he pointed out. "You never go out _in public_ with your stomach showing."

"Look, I just have to go somewhere tonight and I have to dress like this," Sango replied.

She tried to walk past Miroku into the bedroom, but he grabbed her arm. "Alright, you're dressed like that and you won't tell me where you're going," he explained. "I'm really starting to think that I'm a paramour." (A/N: see above definition if you forgot.)

"God Miroku," Sango said, getting frustrated. She came up right in front of him. "How many times do I have to tell you? You're _not_ a paramour!" He wouldn't look into her eyes, so she placed her hands on his cheeks and positioned his face in front of her own. "And if you don't believe what I say, then maybe you'll believe my actions."

Immediately Sango pressed her lips onto Miroku's and held him in a kiss. Once she felt him respond and kiss back, she decided to move further. Miroku could suddenly feel Sango's probing tongue in his mouth. Deciding to play along, he collided his tongue with hers, eliciting a small moan from Sango. They continued playing around and eventually broke off, each with goofy smiles on their faces.

"That was incredible," Miroku said, holding Sango around her waist.

"Yeah it was," Sango replied, still breathless. She looked up at him and asked, "Still think you're a paramour? Let me tell you something, I only gave you that pleasure because I _really_ love you."

"I'll believe anything now because that was the most pleasurable experience of my life," he told her. Sango smiled at him and broke out of his embrace to walk into the bedroom. She came back out, trying to fasten a bracelet to her wrist and Miroku grabbed hold of her arm again. "Come on… tell me where you're going."

"No!" Sango said exasperated. "Why should I tell you?"

Miroku made a pathetic face and simply said, "Because you love me."

Sango looked at him with a playful, yet annoyed face. "Oh…. no! No! No! Miroku, do _not _throw that line at me!" She looked at him as he made puppy-dog look, and said, "No, Miroku… don't you dare! I can't resist that look!" She looked at him with frustration, yet she was still smiling. "Ugh! Fine… it's Kagome's bachlorette party!" Miroku gave her a small smirk and she poked him in the chest as she said to him, "Meaning _no_ boyfriends!"

Miroku gave her a playful smirk and asked jokingly, "Well, what if I got down on my knee right now and asked you to marry me?"

"No fiancés either," Sango replied flatly.

"It's just that I'm going to miss you all night," he said sweetly, taking her hand. "At least tell me what you're going to do."

"Fine," she said, giving in. 'Damn Miroku… he can always seduce me into doing something that he wants.' She looked at him and said, "We're going to dinner than to a club. I won't give you any more details!"

"Alright…" Miroku replied seductively. He wrapped his arms around Sango form behind and started kissing her neck. When he had gone all the way down, he came right back up to her ear, licked it, and whispered, "I just want to tell you that the one on Madison isn't doing too well."

Sango, who had gone into a trance when Miroku started kissing her neck, completely fell under his spell once he came after her ear. She was still in that state when she answered him, "no, we're going to the one on Sixth Avenue." She heard Miroku begin to laugh and snapped back to reality, breaking out of his embrace. "Miroku! That was a dirty trick! You're horrible!"

He gave her a deviant smile and said, "Well, you're an easy person to manipulate."

Sango rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh, that's what _every _girl wants their boyfriend to tell her." Miroku was still giving her a look. "No! You still can't come!"

"I don't have to come _with _you, " he suggested. "I could just _happen _to be in the same place you are." Sango turned away from him thinking and Miroku's thoughts went into overdrive. 'One more time should get to her.'

Miroku walked up behind Sango and started to kiss her neck again. Sango went back into her trance, quickly broke out of it, and turned to face him. "Miroku, flattery will get you—" She was interrupted suddenly by Miroku closing the gap between their lips. She could feel Miroku's tongue exploring her mouth and she melted right into him. He held her right up to his body and he could hear her sigh contently. Hearing this, Miroku pressed his tongue against hers and caused a squeak to some from Sango. She fought back with him and pressed against his tongue until they were back in Miroku's mouth. They broke off their heated kiss to gather air and Miroku went right to her neck, kissing and sucking the skin there as she could feel his hands rubbing up and down her back.

He moved back up to her ear and whispered, "What were you saying earlier?"

She looked in his eyes and caressed her hand down his cheek. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Everywhere. Flattery will get you _everywhere."_

"So do I still _not_ get to come?" he asked.

"I do; I really want you to," Sango said softly. "But it'll look suspicious. You suddenly showing up where we all are…. They'll start suspecting things…."

"People already know about us," he said to her. "There's no point in hiding it."

"I know… but still… it's tradition," Sango replied. Miroku made a hurt look and she suddenly gave him a deviant smirk. She came close to his face and seductively stroked his cheek. "Tell you what. We'll be there at about ten. Give me an hour to get Kagome and the others a little drunk, then come."

"Oh…" Miroku said returning her smirk. "You're so evil Sango. I think I may have to punish you."

"I'm looking forward to it," she replied, fingering his lips.

He kissed her finger and said, "I think I like this naughty Sango. Where've you been hiding her?"

"You're the only person she's come out for," Sango replied, still giving him a seductive smirk.

"I feel honored," Miroku said playfully.

"You should," she replied kissing him quickly. "Now I've got to go or else I'll be late." She gave him another kiss, her tongue in his mouth, and she broke off quickly. Miroku gave her an amazed look and she replied, "A little going-away present from naughty Sango. Don't worry though; she'll be back later, just for you." She winked at him flirtatiously and walked out of the hotel room.

Miroku staggered back a little bit and leaned on the back of the couch. He looked at the door where she had walked out and said, "Damn. Does that girl even know how sexy she is? God, I'm one lucky guy to have her to myself."

**End of Chapter 3!!! **

**A/N: --collapses over computer keyboard in exhaustion—Whew… that takes A LOT out of a girl!! **

**Hells yeah! How about that sexy fluff at the end though!! I'm very proud of this chapter. It's almost as long as my one-shots!! That's long!!! And the chapters get even LONGER later!! I hope ya'll are happy with me!**

**OK, I hope a bunch of ya'll will not be silent and give me a lovely review. I want this story to have 25 total reviews soon!!**

**So, do ya'll see that little purple button down there? Press it and see what happens; I hear it's a magical trick!**

**Luv to you all!! Kaoli Water Goddess**


	4. A Wild Night

**A/N: WOOHOO!!! It's summertime guys and gals!! You know what that means? Well, here in Texas it means that it's gonna be hot as hell, but you know what else? It means I'll update this story a whole lot more!! Maybe I'll even throw some of my other ideas out as well! How about that??**

**I love all of ya'll who've stayed with me. School at the end of the year was a bitch. That's what I get for taking all honors classes… but oh well. I aced my finals, get to be here a lot over the summer, and I want to finish this story really soon!! Let's make these dreams come true!**

**A special note here: Shahid kapoor…. Shahid, Shahid, Shahid…sweetie, I love your enthusiasm for my story, but sending me 5 reviews to beg me to update is not cool. Every time you sent me a review I thought it was from someone else. So please, I love your enthusiasm for my story and please keep sending the love, but if you wanna get on my butt for quicker updates, my e-mail address is in my profile. Bug me like that. **

**No one special sticks out in my mind, so this chapter is dedicated to all you lovely reviewers!! And you silent ones! Please leave me a note; I'd love to hear from you!!**

**On with the show!! (Finally!)**

**Chapter 4: A Wild Night**

Sango sighed and leaned back in the booth she was sitting in. The four bridesmaids, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Ayame, were all gossiping, but Sango barely heard a word they were saying. Kagome had disappeared about 10 minutes before, and Sango was beginning to think that was a pretty good idea.

"Sango? Sango! _Sango!!_"

There was a loud smack on the table, snapping Sango out of her thoughts and sending her pulse into triple overtime. "Hello? Sango?" Eri asked Sango, who was still reeling from her shock. "Did you even hear us?"

Sango shook her head to snap herself out of her trance. "Huh? No… I'm sorry. I wasn't listening."

"What's on your mind?" Ayumi asked. "You've been sighing all night. You keep spacing out too. What's up?"

Sango turned her flushed face away from the curious girls. Ever noticeable, Yuka said, "Oh… _I see_. You're _thinking_ about someone."

Her shy tendencies beginning to take over, Sango stuttered in response, "What? No, I… It's not _that_! I'm thinking about something else."

"_Really?_" Eri said suspiciously. "You're not thinking about a _guy_ perhaps, are you?"

"What?!" Sango replied, shocked at how close to the truth they were. "I'm not thinking about a _guy_! I… I don't even _have_ a boyfriend!!" She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. 'Oh shit…'

"I'm not surprised," Yuka said, backing off of Sango's interrogation. "I mean we have prearranged dates, so it would be hard to maintain relationships through this thing."

"I never had a relationship in the first place, at least before this thing," Sango replied flatly.

Ayumi leaned over the table towards Sango. "Aren't you paired up with Miroku in the wedding?" Sango nodded and Ayumi continued, "Aren't you and him staying in the same room?"

"Before you get any ideas, it's _not_ by choice!" Sango said in her defense. 'Oh God… why am I _lying_ to them about me and Miroku? I hope he'll forgive me for this, but they _really _don't need to know about that at the moment.' She snapped herself out of her own thoughts and explained, "A pipe burst in my room the first night and he was kind enough to let me stay with him. _Nothing else_

is going on!"

"Ok, OK… we believe you," Yuka said. "No need to jump on us Sango. You know what though? You're one lucky chick. Your date is not only cute, but he's single, your type, and _available_. Your date is the only one that any of us _can _actually date!"

Sango turned away from the chatty girls, her cheeks flaring up again, and sighed. 'Why do they have to point out _every _single redeeming quality about Miroku? Yeah, I know all of them and _more_, but why can't they let it die? And why are they pulling to see if Miroku and I are a couple?' She noticed that Ayame had also decided to cut out of the conversation and both women looked out towards the dance floor.

Out of nowhere, Kagome ran up to them yelling, "Yay!! My best friends!" She fell back into the booth, almost right on top of Sango. The large glass of tequila she was holding miraculously did not spill a drop.

"Whoa there Kagome!" Sango said, pushing Kagome off her lap and upright in the booth. The young bride-to-be giggled and Sango glanced at the half full glass. "OK, how many of _those_ have you had?" Where this girl got her inability to handle alcohol, Sango would never know.

Kagome stopped giggling and began to concentrate really hard. (A/N: an amazing feat when you're piss drunk) "Um… three; yeah, three!!" She held up three fingers for all to see and then held up her glass. "And now, the dance floor calls to me!" She got up and hobbled drunkenly onto the dance floor. (A/N: Boy, I wrote this part over a year ago, but my drunken Kagome sounds a lot like me when I'm drunk. Yes, I'm 15 and have gotten drunk. It was quite funny actually. Tell me if you want to hear the story.)

The remaining girls looked at each other, all with shock evident in their features. "OK, so how are we going to make sure that she doesn't do something _really_ stupid?" Eri asked. Sango glanced over at Ayame, and smirked, while Ayame returned the gesture. The two then looked at the remaining three girls, their smirks still evident. "What is it…." Eri started, slightly frightened by the look that they were receiving. "… Oh! You want us to go watch her! Well… let's go!" (A/N: Yeah, these girls are pretty brainless… I'm going to say that they were one group of friends, while Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, etc. were another group of friends.)

"Don't make it so suspicious though," Ayame called after them. The girls nodded and walked off after Kagome. Ayame looked over at Sango, who had started to stare off again, smirked deviantly, and said, "OK Sango, you just totally lied through your teeth to them, didn't you?"

"Um… what do you mean?" Sango asked, nervously diverting her eyes. 'Damn, she's backing me into a corner here…'

"You completely lied to them," Ayame replied. You _do _have a boyfriend and don't you try to deny it!"

'I can't lie to her,' Sango thought. "Fine," she said resolutely. "I _do _have a boyfriend. Happy now?"

Ayame nodded enthusiastically and pressed further. "So… give me the details! What's he like?"

'I can tell her and just not make it a dead giveaway that it's Miroku.' She smirked to herself and replied, "Well, he's cute, sweet, and he makes me laugh. He's really compassionate and caring and he's liked me for a long time."

Ayame squealed, quite girlishly, and smirked. "He sounds perfect. I'm really happy you've found someone like that for you." She thought for a moment, then eyed Sango intensely. "Wait, does he know that Miroku's your date to the wedding?" Sango nodded. "And he's alright with it?" Again, the woman nodded. "He's even ok with the fact that you have to share a room with him?"

Sango nodded once more. "Not only is he ok with it, he kind of, _encouraged_ me to do it."

Ayame cocked an eyebrow in confusion and took a drink of her raspberry daiquiri. "Speaking of your roommate," she began. "Me and Koga were going out last night and we looked in the hotel restaurant and saw Miroku in there with a girl." Sango stiffened immediately, but Ayame didn't notice and continued her story. "He was looking at her really lovingly, but we never saw her face, only her back. I was just thinking that since you're his roommate, you might know something about it."

Sango looked away from Ayame, an embarrassed blush dancing across her cheeks. 'Oh crap, she _and _Koga saw us on our date last night?! This must be why Miroku said that people know about us. Maybe I can play this off…' Keeping her head bent, she replied, "I…um… have no clue what exactly is going on with that. I never saw the girl, so I can't tell you anything."

Ayame gave her an unbelieving look and asked, "So you don't know who she is?"

Sango messed wither hair, nervously running her fingers through it. He went to pick her up and he didn't say anything about her today."(A/N: well… it's the truth) Ayame was staring at her intensely and Sango breathed out in annoyance, "_What?!_"

"Your hair…" Ayame thought out loud. Sango glanced at her in confusion and Ayame continued, "Your hair… the girl also had your hair color!"

Sango glanced down at her hair, then threw it back over her shoulder. "So what? My hair color is pretty common."

"Not really…" Ayame argued. 'Wait a minute… Could it—' She looked at Sango with a shocked smile on her face. "Miroku's your _boyfriend_! That was _you _on the date with him!"

'_Crap!!_ She figured it out!' Sango screamed mentally. She sighed, giving into her defeat. "Yeah, it was me." Ayame gave her an enthusiastic grin, begging her to continue. "He asked me out the night before and we went out last night. No big deal."

"Wrong!" Ayame said, shooting down Sango's excuse. "You're not spilling anything else, so I'll have to _make_ you!" She scooted over closer to Sango and asked in a low voice, "Have you slept with him?"

Sango jumped up in shock and looked at Ayame. "_What?!_" She noticed that Ayame wasn't joking and, still in shock, answered, "Well yes, but not like _that_!! We kind of _have to_, considering the fact that we sleep in the same bed."

Ayame cast Sango a confused glance. "So you two haven't—"

"_NO!!_"

"Oh," Ayame replied. ""How could you have _not_?" Sango gave her a pissed off look and Ayame shut up on that. "So exactly how far have you two gotten?"

"Um, well…." Sango thought, almost recovered form her shock at the previous question. "We've kissed…" 'A few dozen times….'

Ayame leaned back in the booth and said, "Well I'm happy for you Sango. Now you're actually dating your date, and he obviously makes you happy. Congrats to you."

Sango smiled at her and sat back. Kagome suddenly ran by the booth, empty glass in hand, and yelled, "And now, it's time for number four!"

Sango and Ayame glanced at each other and laughed. Ayame looked down at her daiquiri and said, "If I'm going to last through the night, I think I'll need something stronger."

Sango looked down at her own club soda. "I think that I need something with some alcohol." She got up out of the booth and walked over to the bar. Kagome giggled and waved at Sango as she walked over away from the bar, another full tequila glass in hand. Sango turned to the bartender and said, "I'll have a whiskey." She looked back at the drunken Kagome and laughed.

The bartender gave her a hesitant look and asked, "You sure about that, Miss? That's some pretty strong stuff."

Sango laughed. "Yeah, don't worry. My friend there has zero alcohol tolerance, as I'm sure you've figured out. Me on the other hand, I can definitely withstand it. In college, I had 20 shots and still managed to drive myself back to my dorm room. I'll be fine." The bartender nodded at her and walked off. Sango turned and looked out at the dance floor.

"A girl like you should be out there dancing instead of watching."

"Yeah, well I'm waiting for someone," she replied to the person. She turned to see who it was and her eyes lit up. She threw her arms around him and yelled, "Miroku!"

Miroku wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. He let her go and she looked up at him. The bartender brought Sango's drink to her and Miroku decided to tease her. "Ok, how many of _those_ have you had?"

"Shut up!" she replied, easily responding to his tease. "I'm completely sober!"

"Then I have a lot of work to do," he mused. He turned to the bar and ordered a drink for himself. While waiting, he leaned over and kissed Sango, allowing his tongue to twist around with hers. They broke off and Sango shot him a confused glance. He answered her silent question. "I've just wanted to do that ever since you left."

"Well… you could have done it sooner if you had shown up earlier," she teased him.

"Had to make sure you got everyone tipsy, so I could steal you away without them noticing," he responded.

Sango smiled and rested her head on his chest. 'My night just got even better,' she thought to herself.

* * *

The couple had then gone over to a secluded booth, safely out of sight of Kagome (A/N: not like that's going to be a huge problem…..) and the bridesmaids. Sango had just huddled close to Miroku and they just sat there, enjoying being close to each other. The sexual tension soon overcame them, and they reacted. As the two continued to kiss one another, Sango suddenly broke it off. "If we're going to do this," she said. "We should go to somewhere a little more private." 

"Alright," Miroku agreed. "Come on." They got up out of the booth and Miroku grabbed her hand, leading her to a small room with a couch and a few chairs. As Sango looked around, he closed a curtain concealing them form all the other club-goers. They both set down their drinks and stood in front of each other. Miroku held Sango behind her head and rested a hand on her cheek, as they stood there kissing one another. (A/N: this is either what ya'll have been waiting for or dreading… MAKE-OUT TIME!!)

They broke off and looked into each other's eyes. Miroku's hands moved down the sides of Sango's neck. His feather light touch sent shivers down Sango's back. He slipped his hands underneath her cover shirt and moved the shirt off her shoulders, leaving her with only the tube top and her skirt on. (A/N: no lemon guys… notice the rating….that's as far as it's going to go.)Sango glanced down at her shirt on the ground and grabbed Miroku's hands, which were at his side. She moved them to rest on her hips and let her hands travel up his arms to his chest. Slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt and once she finished, she slid her hands underneath it, resting her hands on his shoulders. She pressed herself to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

They broke off and Sango grabbed his hand, pulling him to the couch. They sat down next to each other, holding their hands together. Sango took her free hand, allowed it to travel up his bare chest up to his cheek, and tilted his head to face her, pulling him into a deep kiss. He wrapped his free arm around her and she fell back onto the couch with him on top of her.

A long cycle of kisses was started and neither seemed to mind. Sango sighed whenever she felt Miroku's tongue push against hers. A few times when she felt him try to go as far as her throat, she would fight back and do the same, but not very often. For now, she let Miroku have his way. She wrapped her arms underneath his shirt, around his bare back and accepted every kiss he gave her.

Miroku soon grew tired of frenching and decided to change his strategy, much to Sango's disappointment. He focused his attention onto her neck, slowly biting it as he made his way down. With each bite, Sango moaned softly, which pleased him greatly. Once he made his way down, he gave her a small kiss on her collar and looked back at her face. She smiled up at him and pulled his lips back down to hers, and stuck her tongue right back into his mouth.

She slowly sat up, but continued kissing Miroku. Once she was fully upright, she broke off the kiss from him. He gave her a disappointed look and asked, "Why'd you stop?"

Sango shivered; his voice had dropped an octave and it made him sound so damn sexy. "OK, one…" She placed a finger on his lips. "I need a drink to finish off my second whiskey there. Two…" She put another finger to his lips. "I'm sure we both could use a breather after that make-out session. And three..." She placed a third finger on his lips and gave him deviant smile, "It's my turn to be on top."

He kissed her three fingers and said, "Alright." They both got up to take large sips from their drinks. Miroku sat back on the couch and watched Sango pick up her shirt from the floor. She set it down in a chair and sat next to Miroku.

"Ready to start again?" she asked smiling.

"It's all up to you," he replied.

Sango flung her arms around his neck and started to kiss hi, allowing their tongues to tangle with one another. Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist and started to rub her back. The back rub set the mood in Sango's mind and she pushed Miroku down on the couch. She laid on top of him, kissing him as though her life depended on it, and it felt as though she couldn't live without him that close to her.

Miroku felt as though he was burning up. As he continued to rub Sango's back and feel her body on top of his, he didn't think it was possible to be anymore in love with her than he was at that moment. He lessened the back rub and started to thread hands through her silky, copper hair.

Sango, who had been enjoying her back rub, fumed silently. 'Hmph. Well, if he wants to change up what he's doing, then so will I.' She broke off the kiss and started to bite down the side of his neck, leaving small red marks down the side, much the same way he did to her. She fingered his collar bone and kissed the center of it. Then she kissed the spot on his chest where she could feel his heart beating. 'Payback for earlier today…' She moved her lips right under his chin and licked it. She felt his hands stagger a bit in her hair and his body stiffened underneath her. She couldn't hide her triumphant smile as she looked into his eyes.

"You're evil, pure evil," he stammered.

"You brought that on yourself," she replied, moving his bangs out of his face. "You shouldn't have done all that stuff back at the hotel. Karma comes back around."

"Still…" he replied, pulling her down to lie on top of his chest. "You need to have a fitting punishment."

She picked her head up from where it had been laying and looked at him. "What do you have in mind?"

He moved his hand underneath her tube top and said, "Oh… I have a few _ideas_."

She pulled his hand out from under her shirt. "No. We're not going that far. Not yet, anyway." She rolled off from on top of him and stood up in front of the couch and straightened out her shirt. "What time is it?"

Miroku, who had sat up and was rebuttoning his shirt, looked at his watch, and answered, "A little after midnight."

"Midnight?!" Sango replied. "You mean we've been in here for almost an hour? Oh my god… the others are probably wondering where I went. They probably think that I left without telling them." She grabbed her shirt from the chair and quickly put it on. "I'd better go check in with them so they know I'm still here." She rushed out of the room with her empty glass at hand.

Miroku finished buttoning his shirt and thought to himself, 'Damn, even tipsy she's still in a hurry.' He grabbed his own empty glass and walked back into the club, saying out loud, "Oh well…. We'll have our moment soon."

* * *

Ayame started to look around the club frantically. She hadn't seen Sango for almost an hour and she was starting to worry. Ayumi came back to the booth and sat down across form Ayame. Ayame looked over at the other girl and asked, "Have you seen Sango around? I haven't seen her for over an hour." 

"I thought she was with you," Ayumi replied. "At least that's what all of us thought."

"I hope she didn't leave….." Ayame said trailing off. "She would have at least told us if she was, right?" Ayumi nodded to her in agreement.

Sango zipped by the booth, but stopped, doing a double-take. She walked back over to the girls, waved, and said, "I'll be right back." She quickly ordered a refill from the bar and came back, sitting down in the booth across from the tow girls. She sighed and apologized to them. "I am so sorry! I lost track of time!"

"Where were you?" Ayame demanded. "You weren't here with me, you weren't with Ayumi, Kagome, Yuka, and Eri and we never saw you go up to the bar, so what have you been doing for the past hour? We've been worried sick!"

'Well there goes my excuse to say I was with the other group,' Sango thought to herself. She looked around frantically to find a new excuse. In a mirror on the wall, she noticed a second-floor lounge. She smiled and said, "I was in that lounge upstairs." She pointed behind her in the direction of the lounge.

Ayumi, accepting this excuse, got up from the booth and walked away. Ayame wouldn't be deterred so easily and continued giving Sango an intense look, while the younger woman continued drinking. 'Ayame may be _older_,' Sango thought. 'But I'm the better _liar_.'

Ayame broke the silence over them and asked, "Sango what's with the red marks on your neck?"

"What??" Sango exclaimed. She grabbed the sides of her neck to hide them. "Where??"

"On the right side," Ayame answered.

"My right or yours?"

"Yours."

Sango rubbed the right side of her neck. 'Oh crap, that's where Miroku was biting my neck. He bit me harder than I thought.' She stuttered for a minute and replied, "Oh… uh, someone must have hit me upstairs." 'Oh nice excuse Sango….' She berated herself. 'Like hickies can be explained by someone hitting you…'

Ayame, although reluctant, accepted the answer and they both finished off their drinks. The girls got up together and went to the bar again. They came back and drank fro awhile. Suddenly Sango pulled Ayame to her feet. "OK, we are freakin' _drunk_ and we haven't even gone out and danced yet! Let's go live a little!"

* * *

For the next half an hour, Sango, Ayame and all the other girls danced to their heart's content. The dance music was just so infectious and all the girls were drawn in. Sango was simply transfixed by the beat, so she didn't notice when the other girls faded away from her. She continued dancing with strangers; that is until someone grabbed one of her wrists. She spun around in a circle and came face-to-face with Miroku. 'Now what's a girl like you doing dancing all alone?" he asked, speaking straight into her ear. 

She smiled at him and said, "I'm just waiting for the right dance partner."

The song changed to a more amplified beat and Miroku grabbed her hand, pulling her to the dance floor. They looked straight at each other and Miroku said, "Well, I think you found him."

The beat soon overtook them and they started dancing at a distance from one another, but it soon pushed them up against one another and every dance move became more and more seductive. A crowd began to gather around them, but they took no notice. Their finale was for Miroku to dip Sango over the dance floor and hold her there. The crowd went crazy with cheering all around them.

Sango smiled up at him and he returned the favor. Suddenly a person in the crowd yelled, "Kiss her! Come on, kiss her!" Soon the whole crowd chimed in. In accordance to their wishes, Miroku pulled Sango back to her feet, pressed her to him, and kissed her square on the lips. The crowd burst into cheers. The couple broke off, smiled at the crowd, and walked off the dance floor hand-in-hand.

Miroku led her to a booth on the other side of the club where she had been. They sat down and both took drinks, which Miroku had kindly ordered for them. Their drinks were ignored for the most part, seeing as their lips were occupied with each other.

Sango enjoyed the feeling of her tongue colliding with Miroku's and loved the feeling of his hands threading through her hair. She loved this time; the times when she and Miroku were together and she could definitely tell how much he loved her.

Miroku felt the same. He loved being able to caress Sango as she sat there, kissing him. Sango's tongue was beginning to slow down in his mouth, but eh didn't want her to. They broke off to catch a breather and immediately went back to it.

* * *

Ayame, Kagome, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi watched as the crowd formed on the dance floor. "Wonder what's going on?" Yuka asked. 

"Must be some hell of a dance happening," Ayumi replied.

The girls watched the crowd grow larger and start to cheer enthusiastically. Eri looked around and said, "Hey, where'd Sango disappear to?"

"She's probably somewhere in that crowd," Ayame said. "She was almost _glued_ to the dance floor."

The crowd began cheering even more, then they heard someone yell, "Kiss her! Come on, kiss her!"

"Wow…" Ayumi breathed. "It must _really _be one hell of a dance!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause. Yuka replied knowingly, "I think whoever it was kissed 'her'."

The girls laughed and watched as the crowd dispersed. They didn't see Sango though, and looked at each other, worried. "How about you all go sit down and I'll look for her," Eri suggested. The other girls nodded and headed back to their booth.

Eri walked along a row of booths, finding no sign of Sango. She thought for a moment then went along another row, but on the other side of the club. She walked past one booth, stopped and did a double-take, then back-tracked to see if she had dreamed what she saw; she hadn't dreamed it.

Sitting in the booth right there, she saw Sango in lip lock with a guy she couldn't recognize. She turned and ran back to the other girls with a look of awe burned in her face. "What's wrong?" Yuka asked her. "Did you find Sango?" (A/N: ahh… awkward conversation… ;))

Eri sat down and held her head in shock. "Oh, I found her. I wish I hadn't though…"

"Why?" Ayumi asked. "What's she doing?" (A/N: teehee… such innuendo)

Eri looked at them all straight in the eye. "She was kind of _busy_…." The girls gave her confused glances. "She was freakin' _making out _with some guy!"

"_What?!_" all the girls said in unison. They all huddled closely to confer with one another and asked in unison, "With _who_?!"

"I don't know," Eri answered. "She had her hand over his face, so I never saw."

Ayame looked down at her hands to collect her thoughts. 'She wouldn't cheat on Miroku, would she? The way she talked about him, you'd think that she wouldn't dream of being with anyone else.'

"Ayame?" The woman in question looked up at Yuka. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing…" Ayame replied with a sigh. "I was just thinking about how we could approach Sango about this."

"Yeah. How could we?" Eri asked.

Kagome, who had been listening attentively (or as attentive as one can be whole hopelessly drunk), suddenly sprang up and proclaimed, "We go up and confront her!!" She hopped out of the booth and said, "But first, it's time for another drink!" She got up and walked, or staggered rather, over to the bar. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi looked at each other and quickly scampered after Kagome.

Ayame crossed her arms, leaned back against her seat, and thought, 'Poor Miroku! Obviously he really loves Sango and now she's going behind his back and cheating on him! And with complete strangers, no less! Why that… that… that…'

"Whew, I'm so exhausted," Sango said, sitting across from Ayame. Ayame kept her arms crossed and sent a glare over to Sango. Sango looked up at Ayame. "What?"

"How could you do that?" Ayame asked, trying to understand the situation.

"Do what?" Sango asked innocently.

"You are such a slut!" Ayame exclaimed, her anger showing through.

"I'm a _what_?!" Sango yelled, getting frustrated. What the hell had she done?

"You freakin' _cheated_ on Miroku!" Ayame said angrily. "You're such a slut!"

"_What?!?_"

"Eri saw you!" Ayame explained. "After that crowd on the dance floor broke up, Eri went to look for you. She found you making-out with some strange guy!" Sango's mouth was wide open in shock, but Ayame continued her lecture. "After all you said about Miroku, how could you cheat on him, and with some _stranger_ you don't even know?"

"what? Wait a minute…" Sango replied, finally grasping the situation. "Ayame, listen to me; I'm _not _cheating on Miroku." Ayame gave her an unbelieving glance and Sango sighed. "Listen, don't tell Kagome because she'll kill me for this." Ayame finally spared her a glance. "That guy _was_ Miroku."

"What?" Ayame replied in shock; it was her turn to be confused. "You mean he's here? Now?" Sango nodded to her. "How'd he know we were here?"

Sango sighed. "He kind of seduced it out of me. When he acts like that with me, I just can't control myself."

Ayame smiled for the first time in awhile and said, "Yeah, I know the feeling." She scooted over to Sango and asked, "So how are you going to explain it to the others?"

Sango thought for a moment. "Can you play along?"

"I don't know… I'm not that good of a liar."

"I'll explain it," Sango replied. "I'll just say you dared me to do it. Kind of a practical joke on everyone." Ayame nodded in understanding.

"Let me go! Come on! One more!"

Kagome's scream could heard over the music in the club. Ayame and Sango sprang up and ran towards Kagome's voice. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi had firm grips on Kagome's arms, holding her back from the bar. "No way Kagome! We're cutting you off!" Eri exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Sango asked.

"We're leaving now," Yuka replied. "Kagome's getting way too drunk. If she keeps this up, she'll have a hangover for weeks after the wedding! Let's go!" They started walking Kagome out.

"Oh… um, wait for me!" Sango said. "I left something on the table!" She turned and ran to the back of the club. She stopped right in front of Miroku's booth and sat across form him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"Nothing," Sango replied. "We're leaving now. That's all."

"Oh," he said. "Well, I'll catch a cab about 10 minutes after you girls."

"OK," Sango replied standing up. "See you later then." She blew a kiss to him, then ran back to the other girls.

* * *

The girls got back to the hotel around 1:30 in the morning. They helped Kagome stagger up the stairs (which she had insisted on taking), and at the second floor landing, Sango continued upward alone. She opened her room door and walked in, closing the door behind her. 

She turned on the light in the living room, then walked in the bedroom. 'It's been a long time since I had a room to myself.' She pulled off her skirt and slipped on her pajama pants. She pulled off her cover shirt and grabbed her camisole from the dresser drawer. Carefully, she pulled off her tube top, leaving her chest completely bare. Her shirt was inside out, so she began to fix it; that is until she heard a thump behind her.

Her back was to the door, but out of fear, she wrapped her arms around her exposed breasts. She turned to see Miroku standing in the doorway, staring at her in confused amazement. She stared at him in complete embarrassment, then regained her composure… somewhat. "_Get out!!!_" Miroku covered his eyes and quickly turned around to walk into the living room. Sango quickly whipped her shirt on and leaned against the dresser, trying to calm herself down.

Miroku sat on the couch, still trying to right his thoughts. 'Oh crap. That wasn't supposed to happen.' Honestly, he didn't really see anything; only her bare back, and the only reason he stared was because he wasn't expecting to walk in on Sango changing. 'I thought she'd be finished changing by now. It was a complete accident.' (A/N: for once….)

Sango walked out of the bedroom, fully dressed now, and went behind the counter to the refrigerator. She refused to look at Miroku, yet said to him, "OK, _now _you can go in the bedroom."

Silently, Miroku walked into the bedroom. He lightly closed the door and thought, 'This is going to be one hell of a night.'

Sango listened as the door closed behind her. Still a little flustered about the fact that Miroku saw her half-naked, she chugged down half of her water. She heard the door open again, and turned back to the bedroom, ready to chew out Miroku for his little peepshow.

* * *

Sango clasped her hand over her mouth to keep her self from screaming out in laughter. She couldn't help it; Miroku made her laugh so hard with that story; she couldn't control herself. She laid down on the bed and stayed that way. Miroku didn't seem to mind; he moved over next to her, sitting up cross-legged, allowing himself to finger through her hair. 

They hadn't mentioned the 'incident' to each other. Sango had told him about the whole misunderstanding at the club and he had replied by telling her about what happened to someone he worked with. Miroku broke the silence that came over them. "So, I never asked this morning, but did you have another dream?"

"Actually… I did!" Sango replied, still lying down. "I could feel him caress my hip again, but on the other side of my body. Then I could feel him moving my hair around. Finally I felt him start to massage my shoulders. I grunted and then he stopped. After that, I woke up to my leg pains."

Miroku smirked deviantly to himself and asked teasingly, "So dream-guy's starting to escalate?"

Sango giggled at that. She looked at him and said, "Yeah, I guess. Kind of like us though."

He looked down at her, confused, and asked, "What do you mean?"

Sango sat up and turned to face him. "Think about it," she explained. "First we start over. Then you ask me on a date, we kiss, and now we're completely immersing ourselves in each other's lives. You risked Kagome beating you to a bloody pulp, so to crash her bachlorette party in order to spend time with me. You've seen me half-naked---"

"Hey, _that _was an accident!" Miroku interjected, trying to defend himself.

Sango smirked at him and thought quietly. "Ah crap!" she said in frustration. "now you made me lose my train of thought! I know there was something else, but now I can't remember!"

"I can remember it, Sango," he replied, giving her a playful look. "But it's right on the tip of my tongue."

She smirked back at him. "Well, maybe I can get it off."

Miroku looked at her seductively and stuck his tongue out at her. She leaned over and licked his tongue, sending an amazing sensation through the both of them. "Ah yes…" he breathed, smiling at her. "That was it."

Sango hadn't moved away from Miroku's face and was staring intently in his eyes. His smile slowly became serious, as he leaned into Sango, their lips meeting and staying in a passionate kiss.

They broke off and just sat there looking at each other. Miroku stroked her cheek and asked, "Why do you wear all that make-up? You're beautiful as it is."

Sango started, and jumped off the bed. "Oh god! I never took my make-up off!" She went to the dresser and looked through one of the drawers.

"What's the problem?" Miroku asked, a little confused at the importance of all this.

"Oh please," Sango replied plainly. "I can't sleep in my make-up. It could smear everywhere during the night." She stood up and walked to the bathroom, holding a tissue and a small container of Vaseline.

Miroku spied the Vaseline container and gave Sango a wide-eyed expression. "Um… Sango?" he asked, starting to tease her. "What exactly were you planning on doing this week?" (A/N: Miroku's thinking of the naughty use there…)

"What?" Sango replied, totally oblivious to Miroku's implications. He cocked his head towards to the container and Sango looked down at it. She looked back up at him and groaned. "Ugh! You pervert! I don't know what you think this is for, but it's to take off my mascara!" She walked in the bathroom, amazed at how much of a pervert he could be. (A/N: I know ya'll are probably thinking 'wtf has Kaoli been sniffin?' but it's true. Vaseline makes taking mascara off SOOO much easier. It's weird, but true.)

Miroku laughed at himself and laid down on top of the bed sheets. 'Oops…' he thought. ' I didn't _mean_ to be a pervert, but I did. I've got to learn to filter my thoughts around Sango.'

Sango came back in the bedroom and put the Vaseline back in the drawer. She walked up to her side of the bed, leaned forward, and said, "I knew that you were a perv, but come on! This whole Vaseline ordeal plus the fact that you walked in on me while changing—"

Miroku sat up quickly. "Hey! Not purposely!"

"Fine! Fine!" Sango replied. "If we can't agree on what actually happened, then let's agree that this never _did _happen. Deal?" She held out her hand to Miroku.

Miroku took his free hand and grasped Sango's and said, "Deal." His eyes got a deviant gleam and he pulled Sango down on the bed. She laid on her side, looking straight in his eyes, as he laid his head in front of her's. He pressed his lips to hers, allowing his tongue to go into her mouth.

Sango, who was still reeling from the shock of Miroku pulling her onto the bed, wasn't expecting to feel Miroku in her mouth. She kissed him back, but she was still in shock. Miroku broke away from her and she gave him a confused glance. "Um… wow. What was that for?"

"Now Sango," he said playfully. "One kiss and you're already in shock? Your punishment's barely begun."

"What exactly am I being punished for?" she asked, suddenly starting to play along.

"You'll see," Miroku replied. He moved on top of her and covered her lips with his own, their tongues intermingling. They continued going, each kiss even more passionate, every touch more intimate, and every break had them breathing harder. Their hearts started beating faster, their pulses raced, and they both felt like they were falling even deeper in love.

Sango broke off and said, "Alright, I think I've been punished enough. I've learned my lesson."

"Oh? So you won't do it again?" he replied smirking at her.

"That depends," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"On what?"

"On the punishment I get next time," she said. She moved her hands down his shoulders to his chest, then pushed him off her. Quickly she readjusted her position to lay on top of him. She kissed him passionately, then broke off into a smile as she gazed down at him.

"Now what'd I do to deserve that?" he asked, a little shocked at their change of positions. "Just so I know when to do it again."

"Now Miroku," she said teasingly, imitating him. "You should know what you've done. Now it's time for _you_ to be punished!" She leaned down and fixed her lips firmly to his.

Miroku did not intend to fight her at all. He wanted her to stay there forever; just laying on top of him and the two of them completely exploring each other's mouths. Sango's fingers danced all across his skin, feeling the definition of each muscle on his chest. Miroku's body tingled under the feel of her touch. He knew he shouldn't, but the mood was set completely and they both felt amazing. Slowly, he started to pull up her shirt.

Immediately, Sango broke off and pulled her shirt back down. "Miroku, how many times have I told you? No! We're not doing this! I mean, come on; we're drunk!"

"What better time than now?" he asked. "Two drunk lovers in a hotel room together; it only makes sense!"

"Miroku, I don't want to do that just because we're drunk," she replied. "If we do it together, I want it to be because the time is right, not because we're under the influence." She rolled off of him and scooted under the covers on her side of the bed. "Anyway, I think the alcohol's starting to wear off of me."

"So I can't touch you at all anymore—" Miroku whined.

"Nope," Sango replied.

"Not even a goodnight kiss?" he asked her pathetically.

"Nope," she replied, turning away from him.

He sighed. "Alright…" he climbed into bed next to her and turned off the light. "Night Sango."

**End of Chapter 4!!!**

**A/N: Oh man…. That was a long chapter!! I hope this will hold ya'll over for awhile. I have a busy summer ahead, and Chapter 5 is the LONGEST chapter of the story! It may be awhile before ya'll see it.**

**Once again, I love the reviews I get from all of you! If you can go through this whole thing and read it, why not be nice and leave a lovely review? I'd appreciate it!!**

**Love ya'll!! Kaoli water goddess**


	5. From Hell To Heaven

A/N: Damn I love all of ya'll so much… I'm so glad you're all sticking with me. It's so great to hear all the praise I receive. Glad so many of you enjoy it. I hope more of you keep reviewing and I'd love to hear from you silent peoples!!

**Ok guys, we're seriously in the long haul, and I do mean the **_**LONG**_** haul. This chapter is the longest one of the whole story. It's 31 pages in my notebook, probably about 20 on Microsoft Word, so hope ya'll like it. **

**Thanks to my reviewers and keep it up!! This chapter's dedicated to you all!!**

**Chapter 5: From Hell To Heaven**

Miroku woke up the next morning with his head pounding. He slowly turned to face Sango. Hell, if he had a hangover like this, Sango must have one ten times worse. Sango was lying how she was the morning before. His pounding head didn't deter him from his normal routine. He scooted over to her, with his chest almost up against her back. He took his hand and caressed it down her hip, admiring how delicate her skin was. One of her arms was extended, so he took his hand from her hip and traced it down her arm, held onto her hand, then moved back up to her shoulder. He kept his hand in place and kissed her on the cheek, whispering into her ear, "You're the only woman for me."

Finally, the realization that Sango would kill him if she found what he was doing struck him. He sat up in bed, the sudden movement causing his headache to return full out. Holding his head, he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face, temporarily numbing the headache, but the pain returned when he began brushing his teeth. Aside form the headache and a bit of dizziness, he felt fine. Quietly, he walked back into the bedroom to see Sango still asleep. He picked up her cell phone and glanced at the time.

'A little after 10:30,' he noted. 'We didn't go to sleep until about 2, so this is fine.' He looked down at her sleeping form and smiled softly. 'I'll just let her sleep. I know I'm not going to go anywhere today.' Quietly, so to not wake her, he got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a plain white shirt.

He heard Sango groan and walked over to her bedside, kneeling down to rub her hand, as though he was petting her. Her eyelids fluttered open with a sigh. Seeing this, he said, "Good morning Sleeping Beauty."

She looked over at him and sat up, the movement causing her headache to let itself be known. "Ugh… god…" she groaned putting a hand to her head. "Uh… my head… Miroku? What time is it?"

"A little after 10:30," he replied. "I would have let you sleep all day if you wanted."

She slid off the bed and sat next to him on the floor, laying her head on his shoulder. "Ugh. With the headache I have, now I _really_ want to."

Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulders and stroked her shoulder for a minute. "Tell you what Sango," he started. She glanced over at him and he continued, "Go ahead and get dressed and we'll just stay here today, okay?" Sango nodded to him and stood up, walking in the bathroom.

* * *

Aside from Sango's huge headache, she didn't feel much different. Actually, she lied; she felt pretty dizzy. She got dressed with surprising speed though. 'Miroku said we'd just hang around here, so why should I dress up?' she thought as she looked in the mirror. She had on a pair of sweatpants and a white, spaghetti-strapped top. She went over to the night stand and picked up her phone. Suddenly, she felt light-headed. She dropped the phone on the top corner of the bed and leaned down to regain her balance.

She heard a 'thump' as the phone fell behind the bed. Cursing lightly to herself, she kneeled on the floor and stuck her upper body underneath the bed. She extended her arm towards her phone, but couldn't reach. She tried to lean up a bit to gain a little more distance, but she came up too quickly, hitting her head on one of the support beams. "OW!!" she screamed out, as she slowly moved out from under the bed.

Miroku, who had heard her scream out, rushed into the bedroom. He saw most of her body beneath the bed and called out to her. "Sango!" She jerked from surprise and hit her head on the edge of the bed, crying out in pain. She pulled herself out from underneath the bed and grasped the bump that was forming. "What are you doing? " he asked her, kneeling down beside her.

"My phone fell behind the bed," she replied. "I couldn't reach it, so I tried to lean up and gain more distance, then I hit my head." She looked up at him. "Could you get it for me?"

"Sure," he said, lying down on his stomach. He easily slipped his upper body underneath the bed, grabbed the phone and wiggled back out. "Here you go," he said, handing the phone back to her.

"Thank you," she replied, taking it back and putting it in her pocket. She looked up at him as he stood up to walk out and asked, "Miroku? Do you love me?"

He turned to her, wondering why she would ask that and answered, "Yes, of course I do."

She gave him a small, pathetic(A/N: I say that word because it's supposed to mean really cute and innocent!!) smile. "Then can you carry me into the living room? I was dizzy to start with and hitting my head twice didn't help." He smiled at her and came back to her side. Gingerly, he picked her up and held her close to him. "You don't have to if you don't want to," she said as an after thought.

"Oh believe me, I want to," Miroku said eagerly. "Besides, I like having you this close to me." (A/N: I borrowed that line from a fanfic called 'Crimson Tears'. Very good Miro/San story; check it out!!)

Sango started to blush furiously and Miroku smiled down at her. She looked so cute when she blushed. She snuggled into his chest and laid there, taking in his scent. He set her down on the couch, although she was reluctant to let him go. Her stomach growled loudly and she blushed, quickly putting a hand over it. "I'm so hungry!" she whined.

"I don't know what to tell you Sango," he said, sitting next to her. "Any restaurant is probably done serving breakfast now and frankly, I don't want to leave the room."

"We don't have to leave the room," she replied.

"We don't have any food here," he said. "What are you talking about?"

"You must have a _really _bad headache," Sango said sarcastically. "We are staying in a hotel. There's a thing called room service!"

"Right!" he exclaimed, standing up. (A/N: Silly Miroku… forgetting room service.) "I never use that, so I just put the menus away. Where did I put them?" He started to leaf through the end table drawers.

He found the menu and used Sango's phone to call down and order their food. Sango had laid down on the couch while he ordered and was lightly sleeping. He picked her up and held her to him. She opened her eyes, but didn't protest. Miroku sat down and set her down next to him. She laid her head on his leg and turned on her side, falling back asleep, with Miroku lightly massaging her back.

There was a knock at the door and Miroku got up to let them in. Sango laid flat on her back and stretched out. Miroku let in a waiter with a cart containing their breakfast. The waiter looked at Miroku and asked, "Hard night, huh?"

Miroku messed with his bangs and said, "Yeah. You have no idea."

Sango, who hadn't heard Miroku's little conversation, stayed laying down on the couch and asked, "Miroku? Please tell me that the food is here."

Miroku turned to her. "Yeah, it's here."

"Thank god," she said, sitting up. "I'll be right back." She walked back into the bedroom.

The waiter, who had been watching their exchange, had seen Sango walk by and gave Miroku a devious grin. "Oh, so it was _that _kind of night."

Miroku looked over at him, eyes wide. "WHAT?! NO! We're dating, but _NOT _like that!"

"Uh huh… _right_," he said, backing out of the room. "Well, good luck with her buddy. She seems like a fiery one." He walked out of the room and closed the door.

"He's right about her though," Miroku said to himself. "She _is_ a feisty one."

"What was that?" Sango asked, walking out of the bedroom.

"Oh…. Uh…" he stuttered, trying to cover his tracks. "It's nothing! Forget it!"

She could tell he was lying; he couldn't tell a lie to save his life, but she let it go, seeing as she didn't want to start a fight with him. "Right…" she said, still not believing him. She spotted the cart of food and her eyes widened momentarily. "I know I said I was hungry, but I'm not _that _hungry!"

"It's not all for you," he replied, handing her a plate. "You're sharing." She stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the gesture. They laughed and sat down to eat their breakfast. Miroku looked over at her and asked, "So how did you sleep?"

She swallowed and retorted, "You mean, did I have another dream?" Miroku nodded to her. "Well, yeah I did."

"What happened this time?" he asked.

Sango thought for a moment, then said, "As usual, eh stroked my hip, where my shirt goes up during the night. Then I felt him stop and his hand stayed on my shoulder. The next thing was his hand tracing down one of my arms and he grabbed my hand."

"That's all?"

"Nope," Sango replied. "Then he kissed me on my cheek. The big thing though was that he talked to me." Miroku looked at her, indicating that she had his full attention. "He said, 'you're the only woman for me'. It was odd though."

Miroku took both their empty plates, set them on the cart, then put the cart in the hallway, closing the door behind him. He sat on the couch and Sango sat right down next to him. "How is that odd?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "The voice… was _yours_."

"So you think you've been dreaming about _me_?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "I mean, I've been having these dreams all week, but we've only been dating for half that time."

"Maybe it was my voice because I'm your _boyfriend._ I would hope that it's my voice and not some other guy's," he said, wrapping his arms around her and laying her head on his chest.

"I guess," she sighed, putting her arms around him. She laid there for a moment, feeling herself getting drowsier. "Miroku?" she said, catching his attention. "I'm still so tired. I think I might fall asleep any minute."

"Oh," he replied, letting her lift her head up. "Do you want to go lay down?"

"I do," she said. "But I don't want to wake up with you gone."

"You won't I promise." H stroked her cheek. "Stand up." She did so and he laid down on his side, leaving a spot for her. She curled up next to him, with her head right under his. She looked up at him and smiled. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

She leaned up and kissed him. Closing her eyes, she said, "Thank you Miroku." Suddenly her exhaustion overtook her and she was sleeping soundly. Miroku was the same and the young couple laid there, enjoying their sleep and begin close to each other.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes bulged at the sight he walked in on. It was 3:30 in the afternoon and he hadn't seen Miroku or Sango all day. He had come to their room hoping to find them. When knocking on the door didn't get an answer, he tried turning the doorknob. Surprisingly, it was open. He walked in and that's when he found them. They were lying on the couch together and were both asleep. 'Looks innocent enough,' he thought. 'But with Miroku, you never know.' He leaned over the back of the couch and nudged Miroku's shoulder. "Miroku! Miroku, wake up!"

Miroku stirred and looked up at Inuyasha, in turn waking up Sango. "Inuyasha?" he stammered, trying to wake back up. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was worried about you two," he answered. "I hadn't seen either of you all day. What are _you_ two _doing_ in here?" He asked the last question with a perverted smirk.

The couple looked at each other a little nervously. They _were_ in a compromising position. Sango quickly got up from the couch, straightened out her shirt and pants, flipped out her hair, and said, "It's our room. We can do what we want."

"Oh?" Inuyasha asked with a devilish smile.

Miroku sat up, and said, "Come on. We're both just really tired and laid down together. We're both on hangovers from hell."

"OH yeah," Inuyasha replied. He looked over at Sango and said, "I understand you having one. Kagome has one a thousand times worse than I've ever seen." He looked down at Miroku and asked, "Why do you have one though?"

"I went out last night too," he answered.

Inuyasha nodded his head, then looked back at the two of them. "Well, hangover or not, there's still a rehearsal at 5:00 and Miroku, you know what's after that."

Miroku cringed and asked, "That's _tonight_?"

"Yeah. And you're kind of obligated to go," Inuyasha replied. "I'll see you two later." He walked out of the room, leaving the couple alone.

Sango, who had no clue as to what the guys were talking about, looked over at Miroku and asked, "Where are you going later?"

He smirked at her. "I'm not telling you."

"Don't play with me, Miroku," she replied. "I told you where _I_ was going last night."

"Only because I tricked you into telling me," he said. "But unfortunately for you, I'm not that easy to trick."

"Oh, so I can't _trick_ you…" she replied, smirking evilly. "Maybe I can get it out of you using _other_ methods…" She put her hands up over her shoulders and slowly moved them back over in front of her, loosening the straps of her top as she went.

Miroku watched her wide-eyed. 'That's just not fair.' He looked away from her and said, "I'm still not telling you."

She sat down on the couch next to him and said, "Come on! Be a good sport!" One of her straps had fallen off her shoulders and she just left it there.

Miroku could feel his pulse going faster and faster. Sango was pushing herself on him and, as much as he liked it, it was making him nervous. He looked away from her again. "I am. You're the one who's cheating."

She leaned towards him, allowing the other strap to fall off her shoulder. "Well, don't you like it when I do?"

Miroku held his tongue. He didn't want to go farther then they had, and he was sure Sango didn't want to either. She was pushing pretty hard though. He didn't know how much longer he could withstand her charms. Once more, he turned away. "That's pretty low Sango…"

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently, laying up against him. "What I'm doing or do you mean my shirt?"

Miroku glanced at her to see that she wasn't exaggerating. Her shirt had fallen down lower than he thought she would ever let it go and it made his palms sweat. His lips went dry as he said, "Alright, I'll tell you! Just quit it!"

Sango smirked as she sat up. "I knew that would get to you," she replied, as she moved her shirt straps back to their original positions and retightened them.

"That was just plain dirty, Sango," Miroku fumed.

"Come on," she said playfully. "You used seduction on me, so you practically told me to use sex appeal on you."

"You knew I couldn't resist that," he replied.

"That made it even better," she said, putting her arms around him. "Now be a good boy and keep your promise or I'll have to be naughty again."

"Aw, but I like naughty Sango," he said pathetically. She sent him a glare. "Fine. Tonight's the bachelor party, and no, I won't let you go!"

"Like I'd want to go anyway," she answered. "You all are probably going to a strip club or something, and I want no part of that. I just want to know where you'll be." She laid her head on his shoulder for a minute, then brought it back up. "Well, I guess I'll take the first shower, then it's your turn. We _both_ need it." She stood up and started to walk in the bedroom.

Miroku got up and grabbed her wrist to stop her. She looked back at him and he asked, "Wait… so are you saying that I stink?"

She pulled her arm from his grip. "No, I'm saying we _both_ stink!"

"I thought you said that you like the way I smell!" Miroku retorted.

"Don't get me wrong," she answered. "I _love_ the way you smell. Just not right now. You smell completely of alcohol and not you."

"Well then, I'm doing this all for you," he said, leaning down and giving her a kiss. She smiled up at him and walked into the bedroom.

* * *

That night, Sango was laying on the couch in the hotel room. After rehearsal, the girls stayed after and cleaned up, while the guys left early. Sango had then gone out for dinner and had come back to find that Miroku had already left. It was now a little after 11:00, but Sango wasn't tired. She sat up and aimlessly watched TV.

She heard the door open and someone walked in. She looked over the couch and saw Miroku in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He looked over at her and said, "Well, in case you forgot, this was originally _my_ room."

"No, that's not what I mean," she said. She stood up, straightened out her skirt and walked up to him. "I mean, why did you back so early?"

"I just didn't feel like going out," he answered.

"Why?" she asked, suddenly concerned. She put a hand to his forehead and said, "Are you sick?"

He pulled her hand from his forehead and held it in his own. "I'm fine. Don't worry," he said. He kissed her hand. "I just felt like being with you."

"Oh!... Well… alright," she stammered. "Well, do you want to go out or something?"

"As long as I'm with you," he said.

"So… it's up to me then," she said. She thought for a minute, then looked back up at him and said, "I have an idea!" She pulled him to the door. "You have to close your eyes though."

"Why?"

"Just because!" she exclaimed, slightly frustrated, but still smiling. "For once, play along! Please?" She gave him a pleading smile.

Miroku couldn't resist that smile; it made her look so innocent and adorable. He smiled down at her. "After a smile like that, of course I have to cooperative." He closed his eyes.

"You're not peeking are you?" she asked, suddenly leery.

"Of course not," he answered. "I told you I'll play along."

Miroku felt Sango grab his hands and lead him out of the room. A few minutes later, after Sango had walked him a little distance, he heard the elevator 'ding' and Sango pulled him on. He felt himself going down; he counted three floors. "Sango, where are you taking me? Why are we on the ground floor?"

"Hey! No fair! No counting floors!" Sango said. "Whatever… I still know you have no clue where I'm taking you."

The next thing Miroku heard was the elevator opening and Sango pulled him out. She led him down a long corridor and then stopped suddenly. "Don't move," she ordered. He heard her fumble around for a minute, then heard a click. She pulled him forward a little distance, then said, "Wait here a minute." Finally, he heard another click and she pulled him a little ways forward. "Alright. You can open your eyes now."

He opened his eyes and looked around. "We're at the pool…" he said confused. Sure enough, Sango had brought him down to the hotel pool. He was looking away from Sango as he said, "I don't know about you Sango, but I don't have a swimsuit with me." He turned to her and asked, "Sango why are we—"

The question immediately died on his lips. He could only stare as Sango pulled her blouse over her head, exposing her dark violet bra to his eyes. She noticed his gaze and turned to him. "What?"

"What are you doing? Someone could walk in!" he said.

"No one's coming in," she explained. "I locked the door. Besides, the pool's closed anyway." (A/N: It's an indoor pool. So no one can really see them.)

"You mean we broke in?" he asked.

"Exactly," she answered. She pulled off her skirt, leaving her in only her bra and matching panties. She turned to Miroku. "Come on! I want to go swimming!"

"I still don't know if we should really be doing this," Miroku said, still uncertain. "It's a risk that I don't want to take."

Sango shrugged and said, "Ugh! You're such a damper! You finally get to see more of me than you ever thought you would, and you're suddenly scared! You said you wanted to be with me, so come on!" She went over to the pool's edge and dove in.

Her outburst really struck a nerve. She was right though; he finally got what he wanted and he was scared stiff. Honestly, he didn't think it would go this far and it scared him that it did. He really wanted to be with her though, so he resigned himself to his fate. He took off his shirt and pants, leaving himself in only his boxer shorts, and dove in the pool as well.

He surfaced right next to Sango and smiled down at her. She put her arms around him and whispered to him, "I knew you'd want to."

Miroku looked in her eyes. "Well, when you're as persuasive as you were, how could I resist?"

She leaned up and kissed him, with as much passion as she could muster. She loved him at that moment and she wanted him to know just how much. His arms wrapped around her, enveloping her deeper into him, and she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues twisted around for a few minutes and they both pulled back, needing air. "I love you so much at this moment," she told him.

"I can tell," he replied, gazing down into her eyes. She looked so happy and carefree at that moment; it was hard to believe that at the start of that week, she'd been a nervous wreck. He kissed her on the forehead and looked back down at her.

Suddenly fear crossed her face and she said, "Miroku! There's something on your face!"

Her expression worried him and he asked, "What? Where?"

She smirked evilly and said, "Right here!" Suddenly, she splashed straight in the face with a handful of water.

It took him a minute to recover from that hit. He finally got all the water out of his eyes and turned to Sango. "You're in for it now!"

She gave him a devilish grin. "Maybe… that is, if you can catch me!" She dove underwater and swam away from him.

Desperate for revenge, he swam after her quickly. He surfaced right in front of her and she splashed him again. He returned the favor and the couple got in a water fight, each one drenching the other. Sango could barely see anymore; she just kept splashing water blindly. She felt Miroku grab her hand and pull her towards him. He held her close to him, not giving her any chance of escaping. "Hmm… what's this?" he said teasingly. "I was going for more water, but I guess you'll do instead."

Sango cocked open her mouth, slightly offended by his comment. "What am I? A consolation prize?" she asked in annoyance.

"Yep," he answered happily, without skipping a beat. "But lucky for you, I never win anything."

Sango closed her mouth in realization and he fixed his lips to hers. Feeling that they were done playing, Sango let down her defenses and devoted all her attention to her kisses with Miroku. What she hadn't noticed was that Miroku had slowly moved his hands behind her head. They broke off and Sango looked up at him lovingly. "And down you go!" Miroku said cheerfully.

She looked at him, confusion evident. "What—" She was cut off by Miroku moving his hands on top of her head and dunking her underwater. When she resurfaced, she gasped for breath, pushed her hair out of her face, looked at Miroku and said, "That was such a dirty trick Miroku! You're in for it now!"

Miroku quickly swam away from her, with Sango right on his tail. He stopped and turned to see Sango a few feet away. He desperately splashed at her, pathetically you might say, and pleaded, "Go away! Go away!"

Sango put her hand to her face so she could see. "Calm down, I'm not here for revenge."

Miroku quit splashing and asked, "You're not?"

"Of course," she said, coming right in front of him. "I'm here to be with you." She leaned up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him intimately. They broke off and she smiled at him saying, "God, you're so gullible!" Immediately, she dunked him underwater.

He surfaced quickly and rubbed the water from his eyes. "You had better run Sango!" (A/N: Or swim, you know… what's the diff?)

She gave out a high-pitched squeak and swam away. He caught up with her and she cringed. "All right! Truce! Truce!"

"Why should I agree to a truce?" he asked.

She thought for a minute, then smiled. "Because," she explained. "If you do, I'll let you choose what we do next!"

"Anything I want huh?" he asked. She nodded in reply. "Well, I guess so! Truce!" Sango held out her hand so they could shake on the deal, but he shook his head. "Nope. I seal my deals another way."

"How?" she asked.

He answered, "Like this." He leaned down and kissed Sango on the lips. She kissed him back and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. She loved that feeling; it always made her feel as though she was on fire. Miroku's kisses always made her feel like that. It made her wonder how she had survived without him.

Miroku was in paradise as well. Sango was the ideal woman for him and he knew it. He wanted her desperately and wanted to spend all the time he could with her. His hand stroked up and down her back, but after a few moments, he moved his hand up her back, under the clasp for her bra. Sango broke off the kisses, and looked right into Miroku's eyes and, as though she was a mother scolding her child, said, "Miroku…"

He moved his hand back down her back and replied, "I know, I know. No the right place; not the right time. We're not ready… yeah yeah!! I know! I just really want to and with _you_!"

She looked at him and replied, "You're partially right." He gave her a confused look and she answered his unasked question. "This isn't the right place, but the time is right."

"You mean—" he asked in shock.

She put a finger to his lips and said, "Yes. And let me remind you, it's your turn to choose what we do next."

"I say, we go back upstairs," he said firmly.

"Whatever you say," Sango replied. She broke off her embrace with him and climbed out of the pool. Miroku followed her and they dried off as best they could. Quickly, they redressed and ran back upstairs to their room. Sango went in the room first and noticed the time. "Wow, it's after midnight!" she exclaimed. "We were down there a little over an hour!"

He grasped her hand and pulled her to his chest. He smiled down at her. "The night's still young."

"That's right…" she said, turning to look up at him. "And you're the one who says what we do next."

Miroku picked her up and spun her around. He then came to a stop and fixed his lips to hers. All the while, his hand was traveling up her leg. He came to a stop on her thigh, then broke off the kiss. "I've decided what we're doing."

Sango looked up at him and put her arms around his neck. "We're still not in the right place."

"That can be arranged," he answered, carrying her into the bedroom.

* * *

Miroku woke up the next morning thinking that he was still asleep. He thought that he had dreamed the night before. He was staring up at the ceiling, not wanting to move. He turned his head to look over at Sango. She was still sleeping, her head laying on his chest and one arm wrapped across his chest.

One of his arms was wrapped under her, set on her bare back. Slowly, he started to rub her back. Her mouth switched to a smile and she used her free hand to trace along his chest. He continued his massage, and she opened her eyes. "Morning," she whispered softly.

He kissed her forehead. "Same to you."

Sango buried her head in his shoulder and said, "I don't want to move at all today. Let's just stay in bed all day!"

"I know, but we can't," he answered. She looked up at him with a sad look. "We'll go out and spend the whole day together, all right?"

"All right," she said, moving off from on top of him.

* * *

Sango sat on the couch a little later. She was sitting cross-legged and looking through her e-mail inbox. She wore a pair of jeans and a purple tank top, and she was on cloud nine. Suddenly her eyes were covered. "Ok, Miroku, come on! I can't see!"

Miroku took his hands from her eyes and sat in a chair close to the couch. Sango closed her phone and put it in her pocket. Miroku looked over at her and asked, "So… I was wondering something. Last night… that wasn't your first time, was it?"

She looked at him, her smile fading, and said, "Well, no but seriously! I'm twenty-five! I was allowed to have other relationships, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, but I'd like to know," he answered. "How many times though?"

"Are you implying that I would sleep with complete strangers?" she asked angrily. "It's not like every guy I date, I turn around and have sex with! I'm _no_ slut! Maybe three times; I don't know! I don't count!"

"I wasn't saying that," Miroku replied, trying to be rational. "I just wanted to know because you seemed… I don't know… _experienced_."

"Maybe I am," she said, trying to smooth out her anger, unsuccessfully though. "But let me tell you, I wasn't the only one like that! I know that there have been other girls besides me, but I don't care about that! God, am I the only mature one around here?" Angrily, she stood up and turned to walk out. Miroku grabbed her wrist to stop her and she turned to him angrily. "Let me go!"

He held her wrist lightly. "Yeah, so maybe we've had sex with other people, but contrary to what you think, I don't care!" She turned away from him in anger and he continued, "Your dreams also said that you don't care either."

"My _dreams_?" she asked, pulling her arm from his grasp. "How do my dreams have anything to do with this?" She walked over to the door and was about to open it, when Miroku spoke.

"You've been dreaming about me."

She could feel her mouth open and a small gasp escape. She turned to him, her anger resurfacing, took a few steps forward, and said, "How the hell would you know? You can't just assume that! You can't read my self-conscious! God, you're so pompous! You think that just because I fell in love with you, that you're the only thing on my mind!" She threw her hands up in disgust and stomped out of the room.

Miroku couldn't believe what had happened. He had made Sango so mad and now he'd probably lost her for good; no second chance this time. He leaned up against the couch and tried to think of something to do. A tear fell down his cheek and he wiped it away. Even if Sango came back, she couldn't see him crying. He didn't want her to think that he was weak, but he did want her to know that without her, that's what he was.

Sango walked down the corridor, ashamed at herself. She ducked into a small aclove(sp?), keeping her out of sight from other passerby. She went to the corner, slid down to sit on the floor and let loose the flood of tears she'd been holding back. She had done it again, just like she had in all her other relationships; she'd pushed him away. Whenever someone got that close to her, she built up her wall. She thought that with Miroku, it would all be different; no such luck. He _did_ start that fight though. That much she was sure of. He had started it by questioning her about her sex life, which he had no business knowing. She wiped her eyes and looked at her hand. Her make-up was smeared all over it. She took a tissue from a box in the aclove and wiped her eyes with it. 'Stupid Miroku… now I have to go back and face him,' she thought bitterly. She stood up and walked back to the room.

Miroku heard someone fumbling with the lock and wiped his eyes. Whoever it was didn't need to see him crying over his own mistake. Sango walked in, and although she was trying to hide it, he could tell that she'd been crying. She tried to walk past him. Miroku held out a hand to her and called to her. "Sango…"

"Don't," she said firmly, picking her hand up so it was out of his reach. "I'm just here to fix my make-up and then I'm gone." She walked into the bedroom and came back a minute later, her make-up refreshed.

Miroku reached for her arm, this time successful. "Sango—"

"Let me go," she said firmly, trying to wiggle her arm free.

"No!" he replied, just as firm. "Damn it Sango! I'm trying to apologize to you!"

"Wh…What?" she stammered. She hadn't expected an apology.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, loosening his grip on her arm. "I shouldn't have said those things. It's your private life and I shouldn't pry. Look, last night we had the most _amazing_ time together and that's what I wanted to relish in today. But, now I'm seen as a selfish jerk, because I couldn't keep my mouth shut, and I don't want you to see like that. You're crying because of what I did and it hurts me. I _never_ want to hurt you, and if I ever do, I don't know what I'll do."

Sango could feel more tears forming in her eyes. "No Miroku…" She pressed herself to him and cried. He rubbed her back and it only made her sadder. "No Miroku, it's me. I push people away when they get too close. I didn't want you to know that much and the fact that you kept pushing made me mad beyond reason. I don't want to lose you though, and that's why I cried. I'm the one who should be sorry, not you."

He moved her head to get her to look in his eyes. "It's forgiven Sango. Forgiven and forgotten. I don't want to lose you over a silly fight. I love you Sango. So much." He wiped a stray tear falling down her cheek. "Is that offer to spend the day with you still open?" She laughed at that, smiled and nodded her head. "Then let's go down and eat alright?" Sango nodded and they went downstairs hand-in-hand.

* * *

Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku even tighter. They were down in the hotel restaurant eating breakfast. The two of them were sharing an omelette and, although people were staring, they continued their meal. Miroku had fed her the whole time and people kept looking at them; neither one of them cared.

Sango looked up at him. "Miroku, can I ask you something?"

He looked down at Sango, giving her his undivided attention. "Yeah. Sure."

Sango grinned and replied, "How did you know I'd been dreaming about you? I mean, I don't even know who I'm dreaming about, so how could you?"

"Simple," he answered. "Confession time I guess. Every dream you had, I did to you. I actually did all that stuff to you in the mornings. The I'd just play along when you'd tell me about your dreams."

Sango's mouth hung open. "Wait… so since the beginning of this whole week, you've been _touching_ me?! Even before we were together?!"

Miroku stuttered, trying to figure out a way to save his butt from Sango's temper again. "Well… it shouldn't matter now, should it? I mean, we're together. We've crossed… lines that we can't go back over…"

Sango put a finger to his lips. "I'm not angry. I just can't believe that you've been doing this stuff to me and _lying _to me about it!"

Miroku put an arm around her waist and squeezed it. "Tell you what Sango," he said. "No more lies. That's the only thing I was hiding from you."

Sango looked up at him and asked, "So we're all in the open now?"

"Exactly," Miroku replied. He leaned down and kissed Sango passionately on the lips. They took no notice of the apparent stares of the other patrons and continued their make-out session.

They broke off and the waiter came and took their plate away. Sango stretched and said, "Oh wow, that omelette tasted amazing!"

"Yeah, it did," Miroku replied, looking down at her. "But your lips taste much better." He leaned into her and they kissed once again, completely ignoring the complaints of the other patrons.

"You two sure are getting intimate."

Embarrassed, Miroku and Sango quickly broke off and looked up. Kagome and Inuyasha were both staring down at them, with smirks on their faces. They sat down across from Miroku and Sango, and Kagome said, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you two are now a couple."

Sango looked up at Miroku and he smiled down at her. She turned back to Kagome and said, "Yes. Yes we are."

"Funny how at the beginning of the week, you two couldn't stand each other," Inuyasha remarked.

"Funny how all the time we spend together can change things," Miroku replied, wrapping his arms around Sango's waist.

Kagome smiled and clapped her hands together. "How cute!" she exclaimed. "You two look so cute together!"

Sango sat up in her seat and looked over at her friends. "Please tell me you didn't come here, just to tell us we make a cute couple."

Kagome shook her head. "Nope! That was just a bonus," she replied. "We've come with a proposition for you two."

"A proposition?" Sango asked, looking up at Miroku, only to see that he was confused as well.

"What kind of proposition?" he asked, suddenly a little frightened.

"Alright, so you know how the wedding's tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"You should know," Sango replied sarcastically. "It's _your _wedding!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sango and Sango returned the favor. Inuyasha nudged his fiancé in her side. "Real mature Kagome!" he commented, causing her to glare at him. He turned back to his friends and continued, "Anyway, Kagome and I were thinking that since today's our last day as just a couple, we thought that we could just hang out like old friends today. You know, all four of us, just like when we were back in high school, and we could forget all this wedding stuff."

"What would we do?" Miroku asked.

"Well, like normal things we would have done as teenagers," Kagome answered. "You know, stupid teenage stuff. Skating, movies, going out to restaurants and just hanging out. I was also thinking we'd recreate prom night, like get overpriced outfits, eat at a fancy restaurant and go out dancing!"

Sango and Miroku were both in complete shock. They looked at each other in a shared expression and then looked back at the other couple. Sango breathed out a question. "You've really thought this out, haven't you?"

Kagome nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yep! Now you two go upstairs and grab a jacket because we're going ice skating!"

Sango and Miroku stood up and Kagome pushed them towards the lobby. They continued on to the staircase with out any hesitation. Miroku sighed and took Sango's hand. She looked up at him and asked, "What's the matter? You seem depressed."

He faked a smile and told her, "It's nothing."

She pushed her elbow into his chest playfully and said, "God, you're a horrible liar. Something's bugging you, so tell me!" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Miroku smiled, this time a true smile. "You know I can't resist you when you look at me like that. It's just that I thought we agreed that _we _would spend the whole day together."

They reached the third floor and Sango stopped him right in the corridor. "We will," she explained. "Just with a few other people."

"But I want to be with you," he replied. "Just you."

"We've spent enough time together just us," she continued. "This is probably the last time we'll all be together. Come on, you can handle one day without me and you alone. Besides…" She wrapped her arm around his and said, "With this 'prom recreation', you get to see me in another one of those fancy dresses."

Miroku's face brightened. "Oh? So it's like the dress you wore on our date?"

Sango smiled. "Yep, only this one might be a little less… oh, I don't know… _revealing_." She noticed his sudden downcast face and said, "It'll still make me look amazing, I promise!"

"How can you keep a promise like that?" he asked, stopping in front of their room.

"Like this," she answered, leaning up and giving him a loving kiss. She broke it off and they both smiled.

"Oh yeah. I believe you!" Miroku exclaimed.

* * *

Both couples had the most fun that day then they've had in a long time. The girls had to re-teach the boys how to ice skate, but later the guys taught the girls air hockey the hard way. Around 3:00 in the afternoon, right after they'd seen a movie, the foursome broke off, the girls going one way and the guys going another.

The two girls shopped for awhile, then both decided on dresses and went back to the hotel. They had agreed that they would use Kagome and Inuyasha's room to get ready, while the guys would use Miroku and Sango's room.

Sango came into Kagome's room right behind her, and looked around. The room seemed empty and slightly messy, thanks to a bunch of kid's toys scattered everywhere. Sango set her dress to lay over the sofa and asked, "Hey Kagome? Where's Shippo?"

Kagome, who had grabbed two drinks from the refrigerator, came back with the drinks and replied, "Oh, he's out with Sota."

"Oh yeah!" Sango remembered. "Your little brother's here!"

Kagome sat down on the couch and motioned for Sango to sit down as well. Sango sat down in an armchair next to the couch. Kagome looked over at her and said, "So… you and Miroku seem really close now."

Sango smiled, happy to think about him. "Yeah, we are."

"Are you two…" Kagome trailed off, then continued. "Just a couple or are you engaged?"

Sango laughed. "Do you see a ring on my finger Kagome?" she asked holding up her bare left hand. "No, we're a couple. A really close couple, but a couple nonetheless."

"Do you love him?" she asked, looking at Sango intently.

Normally, Sango would have blushed, but she didn't. "Yes, I love him," she answered. "I love him with everything in me."

"Doe she know that?" Kagome asked.

"Well, yeah, of course he does," Sango answered. "And he loves me that much too!"

"How do you know?"

"He told me," she said firmly.

"Really?" Kagome said. "Does he know that you feel so strongly for him?"

Sango leaned her head down and replied, "Well, he probably figured it out after last night…"

Kagome gave Sango a confused look and asked, "Last night? What are you talking about?" Sango blushed and looked at her knees. Kagome gasped and looked at Sango in shock. "You… you and him _slept _with each other?!"

Sango looked up, her cheeks still tinged pink. "There's no point hiding it. You'd probably find out anyway, so yes, we've had sex together."

Kagome had her hands over her mouth in complete shock. She finally stammered, "Um… wow. This is really unexpected. I kind of hoped you two would get to be friends, but I never thought that you'd get together. I definitely didn't think that you two would go _that_ far!"

"So what?" Sango replied. "Yeah, we may be a couple now and yeah, so we've had sex, but that doesn't change anything. It doesn't change anything about this wedding; all it does is give you guys a bit of gossip for later, nothing more."

"It does do one thing," Kagome replied, leaning towards Sango.

"How so?" Sango asked.

"It means that we have to make you look beautiful," she said, standing up.

Sango laughed and looked up at her friend. "He thinks I look beautiful when I'm not even trying to."

Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and said, "Then tonight, he'll think that you look absolutely incredible."

* * *

The guys were sitting around as well, waiting for the time to pass until their dates. Miroku was laying down on the couch and had his eyes closed. As much as he enjoyed being able to hang around with Inuyasha, he really missed Sango. He just didn't feel quite right without her.

Inuyasha came back form the bathroom and sat in the chair nearest the couch. He noticed Miroku's downcast face and asked, "Hey Miroku? You sick?"

Miroku opened his eyes and sat up. "No, I'm just really tired. I didn't get to sleep until really late last night." (A/N: Hmm… wonder why??)

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at him. "How come? You left the party last night early, claiming the same thing. You were supposed to stay in here to rest, not to lose even more sleep."

"I did so stay in here!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Whatever, " Inuyasha retorted. He looked back over at Miroku. "So, you're with Sango now?"

Miroku smiled, glad to be able to talk about her. "Yes, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So you're in love with her?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku looked over at his friend intently. "I love her with all my heart."

"Really? Does she know this?"

"Yes," Miroku answered. "I've told her many times."

"And does she feel the same?"

"Yes. She's told me so."

"Fine," Inuyasha retorted. "Hey, I was wondering something." Miroku looked up at Inuyasha, who continued. "Where'd you go last night after you left the party?"

"I came back here," Miroku answered.

"And Sango was here with you right?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku nodded nervously. He hated lying, plus the fact that he sucked at it. "Um… yeah. I went into the bedroom and she was in here doing whatever… probably watching TV."

"Uh huh…" Inuyasha said, not believing him. "Then where were you two last night?"

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked, trying to cover up the fact that he was lying. "We were here all night."

"No you weren't," Inuyasha retorted. "After you left, I called Kagome to go check on you. She knocked on the door around 11:30, but didn't get an answer… from either of you. She listened to the doorway too, but didn't hear any signs of life. Where were you then? _Both_ of you."

"Fine, " Miroku said, giving up. "We went swimming."

"Swimming?" Inuyasha repeated. "At 11:30 at night?"

Miroku threw his arms up in surrender. "It was Sango's idea, not mine!"

Inuyasha looked at his friend intently. "But you don't have a bathing suit, and I'm sure Sango doesn't either, so…" He trailed off and thought for a moment. His eyes widened and he looked back at Miroku in amazement. "Did you and Sango sleep together?"

Miroku looked away from Inuyasha, embarrassed that he had caught on so quickly. "Yeah, we did," he answered. He looked back at Inuyasha and asked, "Anything wrong?"

"No, just a little shocked," Inuyasha answered. "It's just that the two of you couldn't stand each other at the start of the week, and now you two have had sex together. It's just a surprising turn of events. So what do you think about her?"

"Honestly, I think she's flawless," Miroku said. "She's beautiful, hard-working, loving, and dedicated. I know that she's in love with me, and she knows that I love her. In fact, I don't know what I'm going to do once this wedding is over and we have to separate. I don't think that I can live without her."

"You want my advice?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku looked over to him and Inuyasha continued. "Propose to her."

"_What_?" Miroku stammered, starting to laugh nervously. "You're kidding, right?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Propose to her? I don't know… I mean what if she's not thinking as seriously as I am? And we did just start getting reacquainted with one another…"

"But you do love her right?" Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded to him and he smirked. "Let me tell you something Miroku. I was having the same thoughts when I decided to propose to Kagome, and look where I am now. It is _your_ life, you relationship, and your choice though. You asked for my advice though, and there it is."

Miroku sighed. "I know. I know. It's just that I don't think I'm ready to make that big of a jump or if Sango is as well. I just don't think that the time is right."

* * *

Later, the guys were waiting at the bottom of the staircase for the girls, so that they could all go to dinner. Impatiently, Inuyasha looked at his watch, then back behind him at the staircase. "Damn, can they take any longer up there?" he asked to no one in particular. "If we don't get to the restaurant in 15 minutes, we're going to lose our reservation." Miroku, who was equally getting impatient, merely shrugged.

They heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned, but didn't see anyone. "Down here!" a little voice cried out.

They looked down and Shippo was standing down on the ground. "Shippo? What are you doing down here? You should be in bed!" Inuyasha said to his son.

"I know that!" Shippo hissed back. "Momma just wants me to say something." He cleared his throat and said regally, "Presenting Ms. Kagome and Miss Sango!" He glared back up at Inuyasha and said, "_Now_ I go to bed!" He turned and ran up the stairs.

"Dumb kids," Inuyasha growled to himself. Miroku had his hand over his mouth, to keep from laughing and Inuyasha noticed this. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Nothing…" Miroku replied, turning to face the staircase, so Inuyasha wouldn't see him smile. He spotted Kagome on the staircase and called to his friend. "Umm…. Inuyasha…"

"What?" Inuyasha replied, turning to Miroku. Miroku pointed up the stairs and Inuyasha finally saw her. "Whoa…"

Kagome noticed her fiancé staring at her as she came down the stairs. 'Why shouldn't he?' she thought. She had on a long, pale blue strapless dress and her hair was pulled back in a bun. She made it down the stairs and came to her fiancé's side. "Hello Inuyasha," she said, wrapping her arm in his.

"Um… hey Kagome," he stammered.

Miroku looked back up the staircase, then back at Kagome. "Where's Sango?"

Kagome looked at Miroku and smiled slightly. He looked so sad at the fact that Sango wasn't there. He looked like a lost puppy-dog. "Don't worry," she said, reassuringly. "She's putting Shippo to bed."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, a little surprised, and asked, "And why aren't you doing that?"

"Shippo insisted that Sango do it," she answered simply.

"How long could that take?" Miroku asked pathetically.

"Could be a few minutes… could be longer," she replied. "It all depends on Shippo."

Miroku sighed and turned his back to the staircase. Inuyasha looked up and saw Sango walking down the stairs. He smirked; Miroku hadn't noticed her. "Uh Kagome, let's go get us a cab," he said, starting to pull her towards the exit.

Kagome struggled against Inuyasha. "But… no… wait—" He cocked his head towards the stairs and she looked up and saw Sango, who had stopped to straighten the hem of her dress. Kagome decided to play along. "Right. Let's go. We'll meet you outside Miroku. See you in a few." With that, she and Inuyasha walked out.

Miroku kept his back to the staircase and sighed. A waiter walked past him and looked up the stairs. Doing a quick double-take, the waiter stopped and asked Miroku, "You waiting for someone?"

Miroku looked over at him. "Yeah. I'm waiting for my girlfriend."

"Well, I may be wrong," he said to Miroku. "But I think that might be her." He then walked away.

Miroku turned around and looked up the staircase, finally seeing Sango coming down. His mouth opened and a small gasp escaped. 'She looks incredible,' was his only thought.

Sango saw him staring at her and smiled slightly. That meant that she'd kept her promise to him. Her dress was a dark red color and the top of it was fashioned like a corset, hugging all her curves and accenting her slim figure. The sleeves of the dress were small straps wrapped around her shoulders and the skirt was down to her ankles and slightly flared out from her body. She made it down the stairs and came up to Miroku with a smile on her face. "Well, did I keep my promise or what?" she asked.

Miroku couldn't form any sentences anymore. "Um… yeah…" he stammered. "I…I mean…wow…"

She giggled and moved right in front of him. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Cat got your tongue? Oh wait… that's _my_ job!" Immediately, she kissed him and moved her tongue in his mouth. After a few seconds, she broke off. "There. Is that better?"

He looked down at her and answered, "Yes, much better. I'd much rather you to have my tongue than a cat." (A/N: slightly sweet, slightly eww… I don't know what I was thinking.)

Sango laughed. "Yeah… well, back to my question. Did I keep my promise or what?"

He took a step back and looked at her whole body. "It's absolutely gorgeous. You kept your promise, most definitely. That dress makes you look amazing."

"So you love it?" she asked.

"I do," he answered. He held her hands. "Alright, come on. Kagome and Inuyasha can't hold that cab for very long, and we're already cutting it close for our reservation." They walked outside the hotel, Sango's arm entangled in his own.

**End Chapter 5!**

**A/N: ……. Wow….. I can't believe I finished typing it. This was 19 pages in Word. Well, hope this keeps you satisfied for awhile. This was the longest chapter of the story, so things get short. 3 more chapters left!!**

**A lot of Miroku and Sango development here. Yes, there was no lemon, and in this story, I never planned on. There just was a lot of sex talk, so you know that they have slept together!!**

**Anyways, review please!! I leave for a cruise on Saturday, so I'm glad that I got this updated, as well as my other story. I love your feedback!!!**

**Luv, Kaoli water goddess!! **


	6. Wedding Bells

**A/N: Whoop! You guys wanna know why I'm happy and hyper?? 50 reviews! 50! All from you guys! I'm so happy! I'm glad for all the support you all have given me for the story. So many of you tell me how much you love it and I'm so flattered. Thank you all so much!**

**Sporadic updates after this one probably. I have a reading project for my World History class that I need to have done on the first day of school, so that's eating away at most of my time. I'll try to update soon though. **

**This chapter goes out to my girls **_**Anya**_** and **_**Belle**_**! They may not see this for awhile, but know that I'm thinking about you two. Also _mylovemiroku_ and _Lah-chan _get shout-outs as well for guessing what happens in this chapter! You guys are awesome!!**

**Now, I'll shut up, 'cause I'm sure you all came here to read the chapter and not listen to me! - On with the show!!**

Chapter 6: Wedding Bells 

Miroku woke up the next morning to a strange noise. It sounded like scratching or rumbling; he wasn't sure which. 'What the hell is that?' He turned over, wondering if Sango was bothered by the noise as much as he was. To his surprise, Sango wasn't in bed. 'Where is she?' He sat up and noticed Sango rummaging through one of her drawers. "Sango, what are you doing?" he asked.

She turned around and noticed him sitting up. "Oh… Miroku, I'm so sorry! Did I wake you up?" she asked.

"Yeah, you did," he replied. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my medicine bag," she answered.

He got out from under the sheets, and sat on the floor next to her. "Why?" he asked, placing a hand on her forehead. "Are you sick?"

She pulled his hand from her head and held it in her own. "No, I'm fine," she replied. "I just need to use it to carry my make-up to the church."

Miroku looked at her, his face slightly pained. "Are you leaving soon?"

Sango nodded. "Yeah, I have to be there by noon and it's a little after eleven right now," she answered. "Speaking of which, I need to get dressed." She opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans and a pink halter top.

"Oh… Sango… Before I forget," Miroku started. Sango looked down at him and he continued, "What was that noise I heard?"

Sango made a thoughtful noise and looked in the drawer that she was originally looking in. She picked up a chain and asked, "Is this what you heard?"

"I don't know," he answered looking at the chain dangling from her fingers. It was a long string of large chain links. (A/N: Kind of like the chains on a punk belt. If you're punk or gothic, you understand what I mean.) Sango moved the chain around on the bottom of the wooden drawer and the same sound that woke him came to his ears. "Yeah, that was it. Why do you have a chain anyway?" he asked, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I clip it on my jeans every now and then," she replied happily. She watched in amusement as he cocked an eyebrow at her. "What? Didn't think that I could be a rebel?" she asked teasingly.

"No, I thought you could," he answered. "It's just that now that I know that, you seem so much _sexier_." He threw a seductive grin her way.

Sango stood up with a small smirk of her own. "Under normal circumstances, I'd probably _prove_ it to you, but I need to hurry up. You can get dressed out here, while I go in the bathroom, alright?"

"Fine," Miroku sighed. He wanted to spend some time with Sango before they had to separate, but looks like that plan went down the toilet. Reluctantly, he stood up and followed Sango's directions.

* * *

A little later, Miroku was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Sango to come out of the bathroom. She opened the door and went back to her drawer to collect more items in her bag. Once she finished, she noticed that Miroku hadn't taken his eyes off her the whole time. She sat down next to him and asked, "Ok, what is it?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"You know…." She replied, moving her body right up against his. She put a hand on his thigh and continued, "Why haven't you stopped watching me the past couple of minutes?" She started rubbing his leg in order to ensure that she got an honest answer from him.

Miroku cursed himself. He couldn't resist a sexy Sango at the moment. "I'm seething."

"Seething?" she repeated, stopping the rub on his leg. "Why?"

Miroku sighed. "Because I think about the guy who'll be lucky enough to wake up next to you for the rest of his life. You're an amazing woman and whoever the lucky guy is who finally gets you, I'm completely jealous of him." (A/N: Feel free to 'aww' and sigh at this love filled moment.)

Sango smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. She wrapped one arm around his waist and grabbed his hand with her free one. "I'm jealous of the woman who gets to hear you tell her sweet nothings from you for the rest of _her_ life. You know exactly what to say and how to make me feel loved. I love so much for that Miroku." She looked at him and they leaned towards one another sharing a loving and passionate kiss. They broke off and Sango said, "I don't want to, but I have to go. I'll see you later Miroku." She kissed his cheek, then stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Miroku was lying on the couch later. It was now 12:30 in the afternoon and he'd been lying there since Sango left. He couldn't forget what they'd said before she left. Then, what Inuyasha said to him the day before popped into his head.

_-Flashback-_

"_You want my advice?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku looked over to him and Inuyasha continued. "Propose to her."_

"_What?" Miroku stammered, starting to laugh nervously. "You're kidding, right?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Propose to her? I don't know… I mean what if she's not thinking as seriously as I am? And we did just start getting reacquainted with one another…"_

"_But you do love her right?" Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded to him._

_-End Flashback_-

'I love her, but when I told Inuyasha that I wasn't ready, the end really wasn't in sight,' he thought. 'Now though…. Today's really our last day together. What am I going to do?'

_-Flashback-_

_Miroku cursed himself. He couldn't resist a sexy Sango at the moment. "I'm seething."_

"_Seething?" she repeated, stopping the rub on his leg. "Why?"_

_Miroku sighed. "Because I think about the guy who'll be lucky enough to wake up next to you for the rest of his life. You're an amazing woman and whoever the lucky guy is who finally gets you, I'm completely jealous of him." _

_Sango smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. She wrapped one arm around his waist and grabbed his hand with her free one. "I'm jealous of the woman who gets to hear you tell her sweet nothings from you for the rest of her life. You know exactly what to say and how to make me feel loved. I love so much for that Miroku." _

_-End Flashback-_

Quickly Miroku sat up on the couch and voiced his thoughts aloud. "That's it! There's no reason that I can't be _that _guy and there's no reason that she can't be _that_ girl!" He jumped off the couch and looked around for his shoes. He slipped them on, then glanced at the clock. "12:45," he read. "I've got time." He rushed out of the hotel room thinking, 'I'm about to change the course of my life today.'

* * *

Sango looked in the mirror and sighed. It was about 1:15 that afternoon and she was already exhausted. The minute she arrived at the church, she was put through hair and make-up, then was told to put on her dress. Now, she finally had time to catch her breath and glance at her reflection. Her hair was up in a clip, save for a small strand that hung in her face and her make-up was bright and cheery. She wore a floor-length lilac dress that was strapless. Across the front was a sequined pattern and a small flower was placed behind her ear. All the other bridesmaids were dressed in the same fashion.

Sango couldn't hide the small pang of depression inside her though. It had taken awhile for Miroku to weasel his way back into her thoughts; all the wedding preparations banned the thought of him. She was reminiscing about their relationship and how they'd escalated over the week when the most horrid thought struck her. 'This is our last day together.' She got up from the vanity and walked over to sit on the couch next to Ayame. The other bridesmaids were busy chatting to a bubbly Kagome.

Ayame noticed Sango's downcast face and asked, "Sango, what's wrong?" Immediately, all attention became focused on Sango.

She sighed. "It's just that I have something on my mind."

"Some_thing_? Or some_one_?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

Sango sighed once more. "Fine, some_one_."

All the bridesmaids moved a bit closer to Sango. Yuka asked the question on everyone's minds. "_Who?!_"

"My boyfriend," Sango replied flatly.

"_You_ have a _boyfriend_?!" Ayumi said in shock. Sango nodded and the girl continued her questioning. "Is he here today?" Again, Sango nodded, so Ayumi pulled out another question. "Is he staying at the hotel with us?"

"Yeah," Sango answered nervously, knowing that she'd have to tell them the truth. "In fact, he's staying in the same room with me."

"Really? Isn't that kind of a cramped fit though?" Eri asked, completely clueless. "I mean, you, your boyfriend, _and_ Miroku—"

"You loser!" Kagome exclaimed, cutting Eri off with a nudge in the side. "Miroku _is_ her boyfriend!"

Three pairs of eyes all looked at Sango in shock and three voices proclaimed in unison, "_He is?!_"

Sango sent a glare Kagome's way. "Thanks a lot Kagome! You can't keep a secret to save your life!" She looked over at the three girls and replied, "Yes, Miroku's my boyfriend and I'm very proud of it."

"So I'm guessing things are serious huh?" Ayame asked.

Kagome scoffed and answered before Sango. "Oh yeah, they're _serious_!"

"Serious like how I'm thinkin'?" Yuka asked. Kagome nodded and all eyes on Sango widened.

"My god Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, getting to her feet. "Can't you keep your mouth shut just once?! I don't want my private life to be public knowledge! What I do in _my_ bed is _my_ business and the world doesn't need to know!" Angrily, she walked out of the room. She had to just get away from them; she needed to think.

* * *

Inuyasha was freaking out. It was almost 1:30 and only the four groomsmen were around. (A/N: In other words… best man is MIA!!) Grabbing Koga, he asked, "Have you seen Miroku yet?" At Koga's negative headshake, he growled. "Where is that idiot?! We have to get in the church in 20 minutes and the wedding starts in half an hour! What a day for him to run late!"

Miroku burst through the door, panting hard. "I'm sorry I'm late," he apologized. "Traffic's backed up three blocks back, so I ditched my cab and ran here."

"Where were you?!" Inuyasha screeched. "You were supposed to be here at 1:00!! What took you so long?"

"I had to go buy something," Miroku explained. (A/N: . ) "It took longer than I thought it would."

"I don't care about your souvenir shopping! Go get changed! We have half an hour until the wedding!" Inuyasha barked.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Miroku replied, walking over to a dressing room. 'This is going to be a _long_ day.'

* * *

Sango walked around outside for awhile; she just needed to clear her head. As she walked around, she found a familiar area; the small garden she had sat in the first day of rehearsals. She found the same bench from before and came up to it. Brushing it off so as to not sully her dress, she sat down on the bench. Sighing, she placed her head in her hands and said out loud, "Our last day together… how can we manage through this?"

"Sango?"

She looked up and gasped in fright. "Miroku? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to see me until the wedding."

"That's the bride," he answered, sitting down next to her.

"Oh…" she stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to just get away. It's a little tense back there," he said.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," she agreed.

He looked at her for a moment. Everything he'd ever wanted in a girl was sitting next to him and he was smitten. Sango just looked absolutely stunning, simply sitting next to him admiring the flowers in the garden. He could feel his, as Inuyasha called it, 'souvenir' in his pants pocket and he knew that the opportunity was perfect. "Hey Sango," he started. She turned and looked in his eyes as he continued. "I know we haven't been together long, but I—"

"Sango! Come on! We have to get ready!"

Ayame's voice interrupted Miroku's speech. Sango stood up and called back to her. "I'm coming Ayame!" Sango turned back to Miroku. "Miroku, what were you going to say?"

"Oh… nothing…" he replied. "We probably both need to get in there."

"Alright…" Sango said, noticing that something was up with her boyfriend. She took his hand and they walked back into the church.

* * *

Sango couldn't stop wondering what Miroku had been trying to say to her in the garden. She was hardly listening to the preacher's sermon and almost forgot her cue to give Kagome her vows. So many ideas were wondering through her mind of what Miroku could have been trying to say to her. She banished a lot of them though; there was no way he'd be asking her _that_. As Kagome and Inuyasha started to go through their 'I dos', she looked over at Miroku. He smirked at her and gave her a look that told her to hold on a minute. As Inuyasha said 'I do', Sango noticed Miroku mouth the same thing, only he was looking straight at her.

She smirked, realizing the game he was playing with her. She decided to play along with him. As she waited for Kagome to get through the whole speech, she gave Miroku an expectant look and waited. As Kagome said 'I do', Sango mouthed the same thing to Miroku. They both smiled at each other and suppressed the urge to laugh. Kagome and Inuyasha kissed and then the couples all filed out of the church.

They all went into a large dressing room to wait for the photographers to set up and wait for the other guests to filter out of the church. Miroku held Sango's hand and pulled her into a corner of the room, away from everyone else. "So, you decided to play along?" he asked, looking down at her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Well, it was such an easy game to play. Especially when I _really _wanted to play with you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and replied, "Let me tell you, when the preacher said 'you may kiss the bride', I was going to go over and kiss you."

"Good thing you didn't," she answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked playfully. "You don't like kissing me anymore?"

"No Miroku, of course not!" she replied. "It's just if you did that, Kagome and Inuyasha would have killed you, and I don't particularly want a dead boyfriend." He was looking down at her and she stroked his cheek. "So, do you still have that kiss for me?"

"When do I ever _not _have a kiss for you?" Miroku leaned down and fixed his lips to Sango's. They stood in the corner of the room, their lips locked with each to her's and never wanting to break the contact they held.

Hojo, one of the groomsmen, wandered over to the couple. "Hey, you two… the photographer's--" he stopped, finally noticing what exactly they were doing. "Oh my… sorry for interrupting…"

At the sound of Hojo's voice, the young couple had broken off their kiss. Sango put her arms on Miroku's shoulders and laid her head on his chest. Miroku kept his arms on her waist and looked over at Hojo, saying, "No, we're through. What is it?"

Hojo then continued his announcement. "The photographer's ready."

"Alright," Miroku said, glancing down at Sango. "We'll be right there."

* * *

The photographs went by quickly and easily. There were the traditional pictures: bride/groom, all of the bridesmaids, the maid of honor and the bride together, the groomsmen, best man, and the groom together, the bride and maid of honor, and finally, the groom and best man. Kagome then went up to the photographer, whispered something to him and then all the couples took pictures by themselves. Finally, the newlywed couple took a picture with their best friends, Miroku and Sango.

Later, around 4:30, the party went over to the ballroom for the reception. They all came and sat down in their places at the table at the head of the room. Miroku sat right next to Sango and all through the introductions, he held her hand.

They all hung around and went out to the dance floor to dance. Around 5:00, Sango came back to the table and sat down next to Miroku. "Hey, Miroku, can I ask you something?" She looked over at him with pleading eyes.

He looked over at her and said, "Sure. Anything."

She looked into his eyes intently. "What were you going to ask me in the garden?"

Miroku suddenly had an attack of nerves. "Oh… it was nothing." He tried to get up, but Sango grabbed his arm.

"No, it _was_ something," she exclaimed. "And I'd like to know!"

"It's nothing Sango," he answered, breaking his arm from her grasp. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't anything."

She stood up and stood in front of him. "I'm not worried about the question; I'm worried about you," she replied. "You're lying to me Miroku! You promised me we were in the open, so why are you hiding something from me?"

"Sango, it's nothing. Just forget about it," he answered her. He walked around her and towards the balcony. 'I can't tell her now,' he thought. 'The moment's not right.'

The DJ stopped the music and announced over the loudspeaker, "Alright, now will the best man and maid of honor come up and make our first toast?"

Miroku turned around and walked up onto a stage set next to the DJ stand, with Sango up there waiting for him. There was a microphone set on the stage and the DJ handed them both a glass of champagne.

Miroku looked out in the crowd and began. "I guess it only makes sense that me and Sango would be making this toast. We've known those two lovers since grade school. The four of us were always close, but somehow, those two were always closer."

Sango picked up right where he left off. "We've always known that they would end up together." She looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha and said teasingly, "What took you two so long?" The whole room burst into laughter and Sango waited until it died down before continuing. "Anyway, from your two best friends, we have to say congratulations. We all hope you two are happy together." She and Miroku raised their glasses and the whole room called 'cheers'.

The couple clinked their glasses together and drank down the champagne quickly. Sango turned and started to walk down from the stage. Miroku grabbed her arm to stop her and grabbed the microphone. "I'd like to say something else," he said to the crowd.

The audience redirected their attention to the stage. Sango could feel all eyes glued to her and on her and Miroku's intertwined fingers, and her cheeks were flaring up. She stammered quietly, hoping that the microphone wouldn't pick it up. "Miroku… what are you doing?"

He ignored her question and continued addressing the crowd. "I learned something this week. I learned that no matter how much you say that you hate someone, in actuality, you have a huge amount of affection for them, maybe even, love them."

Sango gasped. She wasn't sure if he meant them, but it sounded so much like their situation, she couldn't help it. 'What is he doing?' she thought. 'Why is he doing this in front of all these people?!'

Miroku got down on one knee in front of Sango. He continued speaking, without the aid of the microphone, but the device still picked up every word. "Sango, we started out this week thinking that we hated each other. Then, the first night, I realized that all this time, I felt the opposite for you; not hate, but I loved you. Then we got to go out on a few dates, we've gotten to know each other, and we've spent so much time together just the two of us. Now, it's time for this week to end and for us to go back to our normal lives, but I don't think I can. I don't think that I can live without you."

Sango could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Miroku was pouring everything out to her in front of all these people. She couldn't believe that he felt this strongly for her. Admittedly though, she felt that way too, but she didn't have the courage to do what he was doing now. She put a hand on her beating heart and could only stutter, "Oh…. Miroku…."

"And I do this because I want to ask you this," Miroku replied, cutting her off. He went into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Sango's hands flew over her mouth immediately and tears fell down her cheeks. He looked up at her and asked her the most important question of their lives.

"Sango Yamata, will you marry me?"

End of Chapter 6!! 

**A/N: How many of you will now review with this face: O.O? Seriously, how many of you? Yes faithful readers, a proposal! And I'm evil enough to cut it off before her answer!! Bad Kaoli… bad! But it's so much fun!!**

**I have no clue when I'll update next. My World History project's under control, but I've now found summer reading that I forgot! Oh woe is me….**

**And folks, there are two chapters left of 'An Emotional Wedding'. There is a sequel to it, but who knows when I'll post that. And if you're in dire need of Miroku/Sango reading, check out my new story, 'This Wasn't In The Job Description'. While 'An Emotional Wedding' is coming to an end, this one's only beginning!!**

**Now that you've suffered through my rant, leave a review. I hate to set a limit, but I want to reach 60 reviews before the next chappie! So leave a review on the way out!**

**Luv and hugs!! Kaoli water goddess!! **


	7. End Of A Week

**A/N: Wow… I now know why authors are so addicted to cliff hangers. The response I got was amazing!! 18 reviews in that last chapter; that's crazy in my eyes. I feel so loved.**

**Maybe not loved… so many of ya'll sounded like you were sharpening your knives and going to come looking for me. Well, put down your weapons; here's the all-important answer to the Miroku's question. **

**Thanks for the response though; could we maybe keep it up? I'd love ya'll if we reached 80 reviews after this chapter!**

**Chapter 7: End Of A Week; New Beginnings (A/N: Damn that sounds cheesy…)**

Sango was completely speechless; she couldn't seem to form any words, and for that matter even breathe. She couldn't believe it; Miroku had just proposed to her. To say she was stunned was putting it lightly. She put one hand over her pounding heart and stammered, "Oh my… you've got to be kidding me!"

"No joke," Miroku answered. "And if you think you're dreaming, I'll banish the thought." He held the ring in front of her and said, "Sango, will you marry me?"

Sango couldn't believe that he was serious. She loved him so much, but she didn't know if she was ready fro marriage. She looked at the ring that he had meant for her. It was beautiful and she looked in his eyes to see such a longing in them. She realized that he really wanted her. Slowly she nodded her head. "Yes."

Miroku stood up and slipped the ring on her finger. He looked in Sango's eyes and said, "_That's_ what I tried to ask you in the garden."

"Really?" she asked. "So you've been trying all day?" He nodded to her and a strange sensation overtook her. Suddenly, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him right there on the stage. The crowd soon burst out into applause. They broke off and Sango immediately started to blush. "Oh god… I forgot that they were there."

The DJ turned on his microphone and said, "Well… in case you all didn't catch on, she said _yes_!" Again the crowd began their applause.

Sango looked back up at Miroku and smiled. She couldn't believe it; she'd said yes. She'd just admitted, in front of everyone, that she'd marry Miroku, the one man that she loved with all her heart. She was still trying to process everything. "Miroku… we're _engaged_ now?"

He looked down at her, the woman he was going to marry, and said, "Yes, Sango. We're engaged now."

She looked at him pathetically. "It just all happened so… _fast_."

"I know," he said. "But aren't you happy that it did?" Her face brightened and he took her hand. "Come on. We've taken enough attention away from the married couple." Hand-in-hand, Miroku led his new fiancée back to their seats.

All along the way, people congratulated them. Once they sat back down, all the groomsmen and bridesmaids were gathered around them asking questions like, "How long have you two been together? When's the wedding? Did you even know about it? Are we invited?"

Sango and Miroku could hardly think, much less answer all their questions. Kagome and Inuyasha broke through the crowd with Kagome causing the crowd to shift. Once she reached her friends, she plopped her hands on the table and Kagome began her rant. "Oh my god! You two just got engaged! At _our_ wedding! This is nuts!" She took a deep breath.

Sango leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder and said, "Well, believe it Kagome! We are!" Miroku squeezed her shoulder with an arm he had around her.

"Well, don't keep your best friend in the dark here!" Kagome exclaimed. "Show us the ring!"

Sango smiled and set her left hand on the table. Greedily, Kagome picked it up and looked at the ring. It was a silver band and had a large, square-cut diamond, surrounded by two smaller diamonds. "It's beautiful," Kagome commented.

Inuyasha looked at the ring, then at Miroku and said, "So that's why you were so late getting to the church."

"Exactly," he replied. "I had to go out and buy it before the ceremony."

Sango looked over at Miroku. "So… wait a minute… you went and brought this _before_ the wedding?" Miroku nodded to her.

Inuyasha smirked. "So, you followed my advice?"

Sango looked from Miroku to Inuyasha, question in her eyes. "What advice?"

"Well, yesterday Miroku told me that he was confused. He said that he really loved you, but he knew that soon you would have to separate. He asked for my advice and I told him that he should propose to you," Inuyasha explained.

Sango looked back at Miroku and asked, "So if you were told this yesterday, then why didn't you propose to me then?"

Miroku looked right into his fiancée's eyes and replied, "Honestly, I wasn't ready yet. I was still completely unsure. I didn't consider marriage until after our conversation this morning. That's when I realized that I loved you so much I was willing to make you the only woman in my life." He gave her a smile. "Besides, I didn't have that ring until this afternoon."

Sango smirked at his joke, and marveled in the warm feeling Miroku had given her with his speech. She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh Miroku…" she said, trying to hold back tears. "I love you. I'm so happy about all this. You're truly the only guy in my life and I wouldn't have it any other way." She and Miroku sat there, holding each other in a hug. Everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha had left, leaving the four friends alone.

* * *

Dinner was served around 7 and afterwards most of the girls went out and danced together. The songs had a quick beat and, although they were in floor-length dresses, they danced like they were back at the club the other night.

Tired, Sango walked off the dance floor. She was really thirsty all of a sudden; a long drink of champagne would cure that right up. "Miss Sango?"

Sango turned around at the sound of the little voice. Behind her was Rin, the flower girl. Sango knelt down to Rin's level. "Yes, what is it?"

Rin clutched her arms around her back nervously. "Umm…." She stammered. "Well, here you go." From behind her back, the little girl produced one large lilac bud and held it out to Sango. "My daddy and I wanted to congratulate you and Miroku on now getting married." She nervously handed Sango the lilac and ran back over to her dad.

Sango stood back up and straightened out the creases in her dress. She sniffed the flower and smiled. She looked over at Rin and her father, Sesshomaru and thought, 'Who knew Sesshomaru had a soft side?'

She came back up to the table and took a drink of champagne. She looked at her flower and sniffed it again. She loved lilacs; they were her favorite flowers, aside from roses. Suddenly, two arms snaked around her from behind her. Happily, she leaned back into the familiar chest. She looked up at her fiancé and smiled. "Who gave you that?" Miroku asked. "Do I have to go kill someone for trying to hit on you?"

Sango laughed and picked her free hand up. Slowly she stroked his cheek and said, "No. No one's trying to hit on me."

"Good," Miroku replied. "Because I'm the only guy who's allowed to flirt with you, right?"

Sango giggled. "Exactly." She held up the lilac so he could see it. "Isn't it beautiful?" Miroku nodded silently and she continued, "Rin gave it to me. She said it's a gift for us from her _and_ her father."

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku replied in slight surprise. "Didn't know he could be nice." Sango laughed and Miroku leaned down to whisper in her ear. "That flower's beautiful, but not as beautiful as the flower in my arms."

Sango turned in his arms and put the flower in his coat pocket, where it would stick out. "Now, now Miroku…" she said playfully. "Save that kind of talk for later. When we're _alone_."

"Speaking of being alone," he replied, taking her hand. "You still haven't danced with me yet."

"If you'll be patient…" she said. "I'm saving all the slow dances for you."

"Ugh! I can't wait that long," he answered playfully. He squeezed her hand, catching her attention. "Come on. I want to show you something."

"What?" Sango asked, seeing the flirtatious look in her fiancé's eye and smiling.

He kissed her hand softly. "You'll see when we get there." He led her out of the ballroom, out onto the balcony.

Sango gasped at the view; it was absolutely breath-taking. The balcony was surrounded by different kinds of flowers. The view was over a garden and the sunset cast a tinge to everything, making it completely gorgeous. "It's beautiful!" she breathed.

Miroku stared over at Sango and said, "Yes, it is."

Sango looked over at him and, oblivious to what he was doing, replied, "Glad you feel the same way."

He turned to face her completely. "I wasn't talking about the scenery."

Sango could feel her cheeks flaring up. Why did Miroku still have this kind of effect on her? They were engaged for God's sake! She shouldn't still blush when he tried to sweet-talk her. She did though, and she couldn't stop it.

Miroku walked over to a nearby rose bush and picked a white rose. He carefully picked off the thorns and held it out to Sango. "A beautiful flower for the most beautiful woman," he said regally, putting it into Sango's hand.

"It's gorgeous," she mused, giving the flower a sniff. She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. She took out the slightly-wilted daisy tucked behind her right ear. As she was about to replace the rose, Miroku grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"No. Put it behind your left," he explained. She tweaked an eyebrow at him, but did as she was told. Her eyes held his with a look of confusion dancing in them. "A flower behind the left ear means that you're taken, while one behind the right means that you're single." He tipped her chin upwards to face him. "I don't want you sending the wrong message." (A/N: That's actually a tradition in Hawaii; flowers are very meaningful there.)

Sango's eyes hadn't left Miroku's since she had put the flower in her hair. "Believe me; I never want anyone but you," she whispered to him. Her dark brown eyes locked with his violet ones and soon their lips locked with each other.

Sango's hands traveled Miroku's back, then up into his hair. She moved her fingers through Miroku's hair, slowly unbinding it. Miroku's hands traveled along her waist, then up the back of her dress. He found the zipper and memorized its position; he'd need to remember it for later. He felt up her bare, upper back and up into her hair. It didn't satisfy him that it was put up. He pulled out the clip holding Sango's hair up. Slowly, her hair cascaded her back and his hands stroked gently throughout her copper locks.

All the while, the couple never broke their kisses. Finally, when they were both out of air, they broke off, breathing heavily. Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku and asked, "Why'd you take my hair down?"

"Because," he answered. "You look so much prettier with it down. And secondly, how was I supposed to thread my hands through it when it was up?"

Sango laughed and tightened her hold around him. She sighed contently, breathing in his scent. "You will be the best husband in the world!"

Miroku smiled. "Really? How come?"

"Many reasons," Sango replied coyly. "One; because you always keep me satisfied. Two; you're the cutest guy I know. Three; you picked _me_ to be your wife. Four; we're most definitely in love. And finally…" She leaned up to his ear and whispered, "You and I will now _always_ be sharing a bed."

Miroku looked down in his lover's eyes and asked, "Are those the only reasons?" he smiled down at her, a seductive smile.

"Oh no! There are lots more!" Sango said. She returned his seductive grin with one of her own and continued, "I just can't say them while we're out in public."

Miroku, who quickly understood what Sango meant, swooped her up into his arms. "I knew that there was another reason why I loved you!" With that said, he pulled Sango into a tender, yet passionate kiss. They could hear someone calling their names and broke off. The sun had set during their alone-time and they smiled at one another. Silently, Miroku took his fiancée's hand and walked her back inside.

* * *

Sango sat next to Miroku as she watched Kagome and Inuyasha cut the cake. Miroku got up and went to grab a slice for the two of them, and Sango leaned back in her chair contently. It was already 9:00 and the DJ still hadn't played any slow songs. How was she supposed to keep her promise to Miroku if the DJ wouldn't play the right songs?

She shoved those thoughts out of her mind once Miroku came back with some cake for them. Miroku took a small piece and fed it to Sango. She made a pained expression and he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Don't tell Kagome," Sango started. "But the cake tastes horrible. The only good part in the icing."

"Really?" He took his free hand and got some icing on his finger. "Well, you must really like it now." He touched Sango's nose and smeared the icing down the slope of her nose.

Sango's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. "Miroku… get this stuff off my face!" she whisper-screamed at him. "Quick! Before someone gets a picture!"

"Too late!" A flash went off and the couple looked in front of them. Yuka smirked and ran off giggling.

Sango looked up at Miroku and glared at him. "Miroku, you better be ready to pay for that!" Quickly, she swiped a spot of icing onto her finger and then swiped it across Miroku's face.

His eyes widened as well; he didn't think she'd reciprocate his actions. With that thought in his mind, he swiped more icing off the cake and smeared in across her collar and neck, watching with amusement as she stared at him in shock. "There you go Sango," he said with a smirk. "It matches your eyes!"

"Does not!" she exclaimed. She smeared his face with icing and said, "But it matches yours!"

Immediately the two were smearing icing all over each other's faces. Once the cake ran out of icing, they wiped their hands off and looked at each other. They both burst out laughing. Miroku's face was covered in icing, seeing as that was the only skin available. Sango's face was streaked with the coating, but since her collar and neck were also exposed, Miroku had taken the opportunity to streak it with the white fluff.

Ayame took a glance at them and her eyes bugged out. She nudged Koga in his side and told him to look at the couple. He did so and what he saw was the young couple laughing at one another with cake smeared all over their faces. Ayame finally spoke up, "What do you two think you're doing?"

Sango looked over at her, a smile still plastered on her face. "We just… really loved that cake." Both she and Miroku burst out laughing once more.

"Well, you two better go wash that stuff off before Kagome and Inuyasha see you two covered in it!" Koga exclaimed.

"Fine, we will," Miroku said, being the rational one. He took Sango's hand and directed her to the bathrooms. Once they were out of earshot, he mumbled quietly, so only Sango could hear. "Party poopers."

Sango started laughing again and didn't notice where Miroku had taken her. It wasn't a bathroom; it was a small secluded alcove (sp?), where no one could see them. "Why'd we come here? Aren't we going to get all this icing off our faces?"

Miroku stood in front of her, holding her hands in his, and licked off the streak of icing down her nose. He looked down at her and said, "That's what we're doing. Only we're doing it the fun way."

Sango leaned up and licked off one of the streaks going down his cheek. "Hmmm… I think I prefer the fun way."

For the next ten minutes, the two lovers alternated wiping each other's faces clean. Along the way their tongues would roam into each other's mouths, temporarily halting the process.

Eventually, both their faces were clean, but Sango still had the icing along her neck and collar. As Miroku leaned down to get it off, Sango threaded her hands through his hair, unbinding it for the second time that night. Hey, if Miroku could do it to her all the time, she could too! As she reached behind his ear, she felt a small dot of icing. She leaned up and licked it off. Miroku, surprised by this gesture, looked down at her and asked, "What'd you do that for? Do you love this _that_ much?"

Sango giggled. "No, you had some icing back there. I don't know how it got there."

"Oh." He went back down to her collar and licked off the last of the icing. He made a pleased sound in the back of his throat. "I think that's the best cake I've ever tasted."

Sango flicked him in the nose. "Pervert."

He laughed and replied, "True, but I'm the pervert _you _agreed to marry."

"Yeah, yeah… I know!" she sighed in defeat. She grabbed his hand and led him out. "Come on, Inuyasha and Kagome's first dance is coming up!" Eyeing his downcast look, she added, "I bet it's a slow song." Immediately, he brightened up and they walked back into the ballroom.

* * *

Sango had been right. First the DJ put on a slow song, allowing Inuyasha and Kagome to start dancing alone. Miroku and Sango stood on the sidelines with all the other guests and mused at the sweet moment between the couple. Halfway through the dance though, the bride and groom broke off and looked over at the DJ. The DJ took the message and turned on his microphone, "By request by the bride and groom, they would like to share their first dance with their newly-engaged friends, so Miroku and Sango, come out and have your first dance!"

Sango's mouth dropped open in shock. She politely put a hand over it and looked around to find Miroku and see his reaction, but she turned to see that her fiancé had vanished. She looked out at the dance floor at her friends and shook her head when Kagome beckoned her onto the floor.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Miroku. She immediately shook her head, answering his unasked question. Miroku took her hand and asked calmly, "My dearest Sango, do me the honor of dancing with me."

"Mi…Miroku…" she stammered, looking away from him. She was drawn back into the gaze of his violet eyes and she couldn't help but smile. Giving in to her fate, she extended her hand. "Alright… let's dance."

Miroku took her hand and they walked onto the dance floor. He put one hand on her hip and held one of Sango's hands. She laid her head gently on his shoulder and they looked over at the DJ. He started the music and both couples started to dance. Miroku twirled Sango outward and brought her back into him. She smiled up at him and laughed. "You're a pretty good dancer," she commented.

"Well, it helps to have an amazing partner," he replied.

"Flirt," she said, as he spun her out.

The song ended and Miroku brought Sango back into him from the final spin. She looked up at him with a bright smile on her face. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. The whole room erupted into applause, and Miroku took advantage of the attention. He picked Sango up and spun her around, finally setting her down on the floor and quickly, but tenderly kissing her on the lips.

They broke off and she poked his chest saying, "You're selfish." With fake-anger, she turned around and walked off the dance floor.

"Sango, wait!" he called after her. Miroku started walking after her, pleading, "You promised to dance with me!" He could hear her laughing and went over towards Sango's voice.

* * *

The night past quickly for Sango. First, she and Miroku danced for a good amount of time, then the clock hit 11:00, when the bride and groom left. The final joke for the wedding party occurred when the throwing of the bouquet went on. As traditional, Sango and any other girls lined up for the bouquet throwing. When Kagome tossed it up, Sango caught it easily.

She walked back to the table and set the bouquet down. Miroku walked up next to her and asked, "You do know what that means right?"

She looked up at him and replied, "Yep. I'm the next to get married. But it's not like I didn't know that already!"

After that conversation, Miroku pulled her back onto the dance floor where she lost all track of time. When she finally glanced up at the clock, she saw that it read one in the morning. She looked into the crowd, hoping to find Miroku, but she didn't see him.

Suddenly depressed, she walked out onto the balcony. The full moon illuminated the gardens and provided Sango with a dim source of light. She came up to the ledge and rested her hands on it. She glanced down at her ring and sighed.

Tears started to slowly creep down her cheeks and she hastily wiped them away. She looked up at the sky and said, "You were both watching over me today, weren't you?" More tears fell down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away. "I wish you guys were still here," she continued. "You would have loved Miroku." She shivered involuntarily in the night wind as more tears fell down her cheeks.

Suddenly something draped over her shoulders and she glanced down at it, seeing a tuxedo coat with a large lilac bud sticking out of the pocket. She quickly wiped her eyes, and Miroku asked, "Sango, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered quickly. She put her arms through the sleeves and wore the jacket over her dress. "Thanks for your coat."

"Sango…" Miroku pulled Sango closer to him. She burst out crying again and buried her head in his shirt. Soothingly, he wrapped his arms around Sango and rubbed her back to calm her down. "Sango, it's okay. Just calm down and tell me what's wrong." Sango sniffled to regain her composure and looked up at him. He wiped the stray tears down her cheeks. "This is a happy day for us Sango. Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry Miroku," she answered. "Today's just a bittersweet memory for me."

"How come?" he asked, keeping up the back rub.

"I know I should be happy because today's the day we got engaged, but it's hard." She looked away from him and out towards the garden. "Today's also the same day my parents were killed."

"Oh… Sango…" He tightened his embrace over Sango, not really knowing how to comfort her. "Well, at least now you can remember this day with _some_ happiness. I mean, you don't get engaged everyday."

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I guess that's true." Sango wrapped her arms around her fiancé. "Thank you Miroku."

He looked down at her and took one of his hands, placing it gently on her cheek. "You've never really talked about your parents with me."

"I know," she replied. "I've never really felt comfortable talking about it, but I guess that the time's right, seeing as we're engaged."

"I'm glad that you feel you can trust me," he said.

Sango leaned up, catching his lips in a tender kiss. Breaking off, she said, "You want to know something? My mother always wanted to see me get engaged. She always said that it can make even the most horrible day better. She was right…"

"Your mother sounds like a wise woman," he stated.

"She was," Sango mused. "You know, I think that both my parents would have like you."

Miroku smiled and said, "That's good to know." He heard a slow song come on. "You wanna go in and dance a bit more?" Sango nodded happily and he took her back inside.

* * *

The couple finally left the reception around 2:00 in the morning, when people were getting _way_ too drunk. They took a cab back to the hotel and walked into the lobby hand-in-hand. Miroku noticed that Sango seemed to lag behind a little. He turned to her and asked, "Are you alright Sango? You're not moving very fast."

"Just hold on a minute," she answered. She lifted up one foot and took off her shoe, then did the same with the other foot. She stood on the ground for a moment in her bare feet and sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god. I've been dying to get out of those shoes _all _day. My feet were _killing_ me!"

Suddenly Miroku had her propped up in his arms. "Well, if your feet are hurting you so badly, then I'll just have to carry you, won't I?" Sango happily nodded and he carried her all the way back up to their room. He finally let her down when they were in their bedroom.

Sango went to set her shoes down and to take off Miroku's coat, which she had been wearing. She walked up to Miroku when she finished and asked, "So what do we do now?" She placed her hands on his shoulders as she spoke.

He spotted her ring and pulled her body close, so that he could embrace her. "Well, I was thinking… how about we celebrate our engagement?"

She looked up at him. "Celebrate? How would we do that?" She immediately felt a squeeze on her butt and looked up at him. "Oh, so you want to do it _that_ way?" He smirked at her, and she started to slowly unbutton his shirt as she spoke. "Well, in order for us to do that, you're going to have to help me."

"Help you?" he asked, eyeing her in confusion. "How?"

She finished with unbuttoning his shirt and answered, "You will have to help… Help me get out of this _dress_." Quickly, they pulled each other into a breath-taking kiss, and Miroku's hand traveled back to the zipper of Sango's dress, which he'd memorized form before. It may have been two in the morning, but the night was just beginning for the both of them.

**End Chapter 7!!**

**A/N: ….I hate school…. TOO MUCH WORK!! I finally got the time to finish typing this up! I was so exhausted this week, and I still have my first theater production in a month! GASP!!**

**I hope I can generate a good review output with this content. Hope ya'll liked!! Next chapter will be the last, but I have a question for ya'll; would you guys like me to post the sequel right alongside this story, like have them as one story, or have this story separate from the sequel? It's up to you guys; I'll do what you guys want.**

**No clue when the next update will be. Ask all my teachers when I'll have the time!! Anyway, time for some shameless self-advertising: my other story **_**This Wasn't In The Job Description**_** is desperate for all of your support! Check it out please, and drop a line; it's just starting up! **

**Anyway, time for me to go to guitar practice! (Another reason I'm so damn busy!)**

**Luv and hugs ya'll!!**

**Kaoli water goddess!**


	8. Last Minute Changes

**A/N: Gosh… ya'll don't like me much anymore do ya? I can understand that… I haven't updated for almost 3 months; but I have an excuse!! I'm a high school sophomore who has homework Nazis for teachers!! Age old excuse, but it's true! I haven't had time to hardly breath, much less update; I really have wanted to though!**

**Also a reason I know ya'll don't like me too much; I only got like 5 reviews for last chapter. After getting 17 reviews for Chapter 6, getting 5 for the last one felt like a let down. I thought I meant more to ya'll than that!! (-Teary eyes-) **

**Anyways…. I want some good reviews fro this last chapter! Yes, LAST chapter!! Miroku and Sango still have some things to deal with before they get going. Just read and find out! And please leave a review on the way out!**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Yes! I do own Inuyasha!... And I'm talking about my Inuyasha plushie who's hiding behind my pillow! Not the show, no… that's Rumiko-sensei's honor.**

**Chapter 8: Last Minute Changes**

Miroku was having problems breathing as he woke up; why? Because his beloved's hair was almost suffocating him. Smiling, he moved Sango's hair out of her face and his and stroked her cheek as she continued using his chest as a pillow.

Slowly, he caressed his hand over her curves, committing each to memory. Sango opened her eyes and looked up at him with a smile. "What's wrong with you Miroku? Wasn't last night enough for you?"

He laughed softly. "It's _never_ enough."

"Flirt," she said simply with a smile on her face. "Let me up. I need to get dressed."

"What's the hurry?" he asked playfully, wrapping his arms around her bare even tighter.

"Miroku… let go!" Desperately, she pushed against him, trying to get out of bed. "I have to get dressed!! I have to pack!"

"Oh…" Defeated, he let her go and sat up sadly.

Sango wrapped a blanket around herself and sat up, holding it up to her chest. She sat right next to him and said, "I'm sorry Miroku, but my flight leaves at 3:00. I need to get out of here after lunch and it's already 11:00." She kissed his cheek and got out of bed.

* * *

Later, Sango had gotten dressed in a tight0fitting pair of jeans and a white halter-top. She had cleaned out all her drawers and had all her clothes laying on the bed. She went in the bathroom and grabbed everything she left in there. Her suitcases were under the bed where Miroku had put them at the start of the week. She crouched down on the ground and tried to pull it out. She pulled at it again and it still wouldn't budge. She growled in annoyance and sat back on the floor. "Miroku! Can you come help me?"

Miroku walked back in the bedroom. After he'd gotten dressed in baggy jeans and a black polo shirt, he had gone into the living room to leave Sango to pack. "What's wrong?"

"My suitcases are stuck," she answered simply.

He sat down on the floor next to her. "Maybe it's a sign."

Sango smiled. "Just get my suitcases for me."

"Fine," he sighed. He pulled at her suitcase and it easily came out from under the bed. Ignoring Sango's amazed stare, he pulled her other suitcase out easily and stood up. "There you go."

She looked up at him and asked, "Miroku, are you mad at me?"

He sighed and said, "I'm mad, but not at you. I'm mad about our situation. I mean we just got engaged and now we have to separate."

"It's not like we'll never see each other again," Sango said, standing up. She stood in front of him, looking into his eyes. "We do have a wedding to plan. In order for that to happen, we have to be together."

"But when?" he countered. "We never see each other."

"That's true," Sango replied. "I travel so much for work, so I'm rarely home and aside form that, we don't even know where the both of us live!"

"Well then we'll need to figure that out, won't we?" He looked down at Sango. "Where do you live?"

"In Tokyo, in the suburbs outside the city," she replied.

"Well, I'm in Tokyo as well. I'm in an apartment downtown though."

"That's probably the reason we never saw each other before," she said. "The only time I'm downtown is for work."

"I have a solution Sango," Miroku said. He laid a hand on her cheek and explained, "Why don't you move in with me? You could get to work quicker and we can be together."

"I can't do that," Sango answered softly.

"Why not?"

"For Kohaku's sake," she said. "He's almost done with school. He's sixteen, but I don't want him to have to adjust to a new school right before he graduates. Just the fact that I'm getting married will be hard for him to adjust to. I don't want him to have to get used to a whole new school."

"I understand," Miroku replied. He took Sango's hand and asked, "How about I move in with you and him?"

Sango thought for a moment, then said, "I guess you could, but I don't know how he'd react. I mean, to him, you're a complete stranger. To suddenly have you move in, could seem strange."

Miroku gave her an amused look. "Sango when did you become a psychologist? Look, you just have to talk to him. I mean, if he's alright with us, then he'll be alright with me moving in, right?"

Sango had a completely blank look on her face. "Um… yeah..." she trailed off and looked down in shame.

"Sango?" He looked at her and asked, "He does know about us, right?"

Sango kept her head down, then looked up at him. "Um… I…" Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist and she shook her head. "No… he doesn't know."

Miroku moved his hand into Sango's pocket and pulled out her phone. He held it up to her and said, softly yet firmly, "Call him." Sango took her phone from him and punched in the familiar number.

* * *

Kohaku was starting to get used to being alone. Sango was gone so much, it was kind of like she didn't live there at all. He was looking around a cabinet for a clean bowl he could use when the phone rang. Confused as to who would be calling on a Sunday, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Kohaku, it's me."

"Hey sis! What's up?" he asked enthusiastically. Sango didn't usually call outside of their usual phone call once a week.

Sango was sitting on the bed next to Miroku. She shifted around nervously and he grabbed her hand to reassure her. "Listen Kohaku, I want to ask you something. If you're not sitting down, I suggest you do."

Kohaku sat down at their kitchen table and said, "Well, what do you want to ask me?"

Sango took a deep breath and she could feel Miroku squeezing her hand. "Kohaku, how would you feel if someone moved in with us?"

Kohaku quirked an eyebrow, which of course Sango couldn't see. "What someone do you have in mind?"

Sango dropped her head down. "Shit!"

Miroku looked at her. "What?"

She shook her head, telling him to forget about it. Talking to Kohaku, she said, "A friend of mine."

"A friend of yours huh?" Kohaku said out loud. "Well, if that's the case…"

"Kohaku wait!" Sango interrupted him. "Before you decide, I have to tell you something. I got engaged."

Kohaku froze where he was sitting. "You… you what?"

"I got engaged," Sango repeated. Miroku moved next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "The person who would be moving in is my fiancé."

"Well, I guess that can't really be helped," Kohaku said, recovering from his shock about Sango's announcement. "So what's his name?"

Sango looked over at Miroku and smiled. "His name is Miroku."

"Miroku? That name sounds familiar…" Kohaku thought for a moment then remembered it. "Oh yeah! That's the name of the guy you were always bitching about in high school!" (A/N: typical little bro response….)

Sango sweat dropped. She laughed nervously and said, "Well, that's the Miroku I'm talking about."

"What?" Kohaku asked. "How'd that happen?"

Sango sighed. "It's a long story. Basically what happened was we were each other's dates to the wedding. We went out on a couple real dates and then it all just escalated from there."

Miroku nudged her side. "Sango, let me talk to him."

"What?" Sango looked at her fiancé in shock.

Kohaku continued talking over the phone, "Sis, I still don't understand…"

"Hold on a minute Kohaku," Sango ordered. She covered the mouthpiece on her phone and looked at Miroku. "What did you say?"

"Let me talk to him," Miroku said.

"Uh… alright," she answered. Miroku nudged her in the side once more and Sango went back on the phone. "Kohaku? I'm going to let Miroku talk to you."

"Oh! Uh… ok.." Kohaku stammered.

Sango handed the phone over and Miroku began speaking. "Hey Kohaku. This is Miroku."

"Um… hello…"

"Your sister talks about you a lot," Miroku stated.

"She does?"

"Yeah," Miroku continued. "Look Kohaku, I know this is probably weird for you to hear, but I love your sister. I know that me and her had our differences in the past, but we forgave each other. Believe it or not, we actually ended up staying in the same hotel room together."

"Really? How?"

"It's a long story," Miroku replied. "Your sister can probably explain it better than me. Listen though, I fell in love with your sister and she had the same thing happen to her. That's why I asked her to marry me."

"After one week though?"

"Well, we did know each other in high school," Miroku explained. "I actually had a crush on her way back then. As corny as this may sound, over this week, my old feelings for her grew."

Sango listened to Miroku explain all this silently. She was so touched. That is exactly what happened to her and just to hear that the same happened to him was touching. She sat up behind Miroku and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. She kissed his neck and listened to him continue to talk to Kohaku.

"I asked her if she wanted to move in with me, but she said no," Miroku continued.

"Why?"

"She did it for you," Miroku replied. "She didn't want you to have to re-adjust to a new school right after you had to graduate. She doesn't want you to feel overwhelmed by all this. It's a big step for all of us. She just wants you to know that you have a say in all this, and I do too. I really want you to feel like your opinion matters, because it does. Now I'm going to let you talk to Sango again, alright?"

"Yeah, alright," Kohaku answered. "Thanks Miroku."

"No problem," Miroku replied. "I'll talk to you soon. Here's your sister." He handed the phone back to Sango.

"Kohaku?" she said. "So how about it? Would it be alright if he moved in with us?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it," he answered.

"Great. I'll see you when I get home."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know Kohaku. I really don't," Sango said. "I have to go. I need to finish packing for my flight. Talk to you later."

"All right. See you later," Kohaku replied. "Hey Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let go of this guy. I really like him."

Sango looked at Miroku and said, "Me too, Kohaku. Me too."

She hung up the phone and Miroku asked, "So what did he say?"

Sango looked over at him and replied, "He's okay with it. You can move in with us."

"Aren't you happy about that?" he asked, looking at her slightly stoic face.

She smirked at him and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm ecstatic! Miroku, we're going to live together!"

* * *

"Can you fit all three of those dresses in your suitcases?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "I'll have to try though." Sango looked over at the dresses she'd acquired over the week; the black one she wore on their first date, the red one from their double date, and her dress from the wedding, which held the memory of Miroku's proposal. She carefully folded each one and placed it in her suitcase, closing and locking it. "Alright, that's one down." She still had about half her clothes still on the bed. She opened her empty case and started to place her remaining clothes.

Miroku handed her some clothes to help her out and noticed a familiar object on the bed. He picked up Sango's chain and glanced over at his fiancée. She hadn't noticed his movements, so he decided to surprise her. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the neck as he waited.

Sango nearly melted in his arms. "Miroku…" She tried so hard to resist his charms. "Stop it. I need to finish this." She felt him move around her hips, where her jeans rested. "What are you doing?"

He smiled at her and she gave him a confused look. He stroked his hands up her shoulders and rested them there. "I knew it."

She turned around and took a step away from him, eyeing him suspiciously. "Knew what?"

He fingered along her hips, where the top of her jeans were. "That chain just makes you look sexier." He pulled Sango up against him using one of her belt loops and the chain. "I'm not going to let anyone else have the pleasure of seeing you."

"What gives you the authority to decide that?" she asked, seeing the predatory gleam in his eye. "You know I'd never give anyone the same pleasures I give you."

"Just making sure," he answered. He leaned down and fixed his lips to Sango's. He felt her tongue trying to get into his mouth and decided to let her have her way. He moved his hands all over her body, memorizing every contour.

Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her hands into his hair. She pulled it out of its hold and wrapped her fingers in it. She loved this time; the times when Miroku gave all his attention to her and nothing else. These times made her regret the fact that she was leaving. She half-heartedly broke off from him. "After something like that, I feel terrible leaving you."

"It's fine. I'm just going to miss being able to do that," Miroku replied, moving his hands from Sango to fix up his hair. "Damn though, why do you have a sudden fixation on messing up my hair?"

"Because," Sango replied, stepping away from him. "You always mess with mine, so this is payback." She moved over her suitcase and put in the last few items. Closing it up, she looked back over at Miroku. "How about we go get some lunch?" She glanced at the clock really quick. "We've got time."

Miroku made an overdramatic bow. "Whatever you wish my dear."

Sango giggled. "Oh my… such chivalry! Didn't I get lucky?"

"Indeed you did," he replied taking her hand. "Now let's go eat, alright?" Sango nodded and allowed him to lead her out.

* * *

Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck and held him tightly. She let out a small sob, trying not to cry. Miroku had his arms around her and rubbed her back. "Don't cry," he whispered.

"I'm trying," she replied.

They broke off their embrace, but they kept their hands clasped. "It's not like we'll never see each other again," Miroku explained. "I'll always be there for you. Don't ever forget that." He took a piece of paper from his pocket and put it in Sango's front pocket.

"What's that?" Sango asked, looking into his eyes.

"My home and cell phone numbers. If you need to talk to me for any reason, I'm just a few numbers away." He kissed her forehead.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said softly. She leaned up and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. She broke off and said, "I'm going to miss you so much Miroku. You'll come visit right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and I'll eventually move in too. Don't think I forgot our deal."

"I'll be waiting for it," she replied. "So when are you leaving?"

"Not for a few more hours," he answered. "I miss you already Sango."

She embraced him. "Me too." They stood there holding on to each other and their tears.

"Excuse me miss? We can leave as soon as you're ready."

Sango turned to the cab driver and said, "Alright. Just a minute." She quickly pecked Miroku on the cheek. "Call me."

"Of course my dear," he answered. He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. "You should get going. Always remember one thing. I love you Sango."

"I'll never forget," she answered. "I love you too. I'll call you later." She reluctantly broke away from him and got in the cab. They waved to one another as the cab drove off. Sango waited until Miroku was out of sight before she finally let her tears flow. Little did she know that Miroku did the same thing.

* * *

Sango sighed as she sat in her seat. She had boarded the plane a few minutes before and was now waiting for it to take off. She would be heading back up to Osaka for the rest of her fashion show. After that, who knows where she'd go? She could go back home, or to a conference, or to another show; her job was so unpredictable.

It had only been two hours, but she was already missing Miroku. She looked down at her ring wistfully. 'God, being without for this long is going to be torture.'

She took out her phone and looked through it. When she came to her inbox, she wrinkled her nose. 'Miroku's right. Why do I keep all these?' His name finally escaped her lips and she sighed. She fished in her pocket and found the piece of paper he had given her with his numbers. Quickly, she began inserting them into her phone's memory.

She was oblivious to all around so a voice startled her. "Is this seat taken?"

Sango didn't even look up, but answered, "No go ahead."

The guy sat down next to her, but she paid no attention. She continued inserting the information and he glanced at what she was doing. Noticing the paper, he asked, "Boyfriend?"

"No," Sango answered, saving the numbers in her phone. "Fiancé." She shut her phone and then she recognized who she was talking to. "Miroku?!" She turned and right next to her sat her grinning fiancé. She threw her arms around him immediately. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?!"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" he asked after she had moved to sit back in her own seat. "I'm going to Osaka with you."

"But what about your work?" she asked.

"Well, like you, my work's easy to take on the road," he said smoothly.

She looked over at him. "But what about your flight?"

"I'm on it!" "But you said that it left in a few hours!"

"It did. I said that a few hours ago." Sango bonked him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For making me think that we'd be separated when we weren't!" she exclaimed. Taking a deep breath, she laid a hand on his cheek. "I missed you so bad." She leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. Her tongue roamed freely in his mouth; she thought that she wouldn't feel it again for months.

They broke off and Miroku caught his breath. "Damn Sango…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that I would see you again for months," she explained.

He laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around her. "It's alright Sango. Believe me, I don't mind, but the other passengers might. Let's hold off until we get to the hotel."

Sango brought her head up. "But the hotel only thinks that I'm going to be there. _Alone_."

"No they don't," Miroku answered smoothly. "I called them. It's set for two."

Satisfied, Sango laid her head back on his shoulder and glanced at her phone once more. Resolute, she flipped it open.

_Flashback _

_Miroku, who'd been watching her the whole time, asked, "So why do you keep those?'_

"_Keep what?" Sango asked, unable to remember what they had argued about before._

"_Those old e-mails," he answered. "They're all from guys who dumped you. Why do you keep them?"_

"_I don't know," she said. "Maybe it's to remind me why I don't date."_

"_That's kind of a slap in the face though," Miroku replied. "I mean, why would you wan to keep something that shows that you've failed? I didn't read very far back, but why keep them if they just remind you of heartbreak?"_

"_I just can't bring myself to get rid of them," Sango replied. "And I don't think that I will until I'm in a successful relationship."_

_End Flashback_

'So I was waiting for a successful relationship?' she thought. 'Well, if I don't get rid of these stupid things now, there's no way I can make this relationship with Miroku the best one ever!'

"Sango?" Miroku said, snapping her out of her daze. "You need to turn that off. The plane's going to take off soon."

"I need to do something first," she said. She went to the 'delete' button and pressed it. Confirming that this was what she wanted, she watched as her inbox was wiped clean. She then turned her phone off, noticing that Miroku had watched her the whole time.

"Are you sure you should have done that?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered. "I told you that I wouldn't get rid of them until I found the right relationship. Well, if this isn't right, I don't know what hope I have left. But I have the feeling that this is it." Pecking him on the cheek, she laid her head on his shoulder, thanking the ignorant plumbers who left her pipes to burst that day in the hotel.

**End of An Emotional Wedding!!**

**That's it guys. My baby is done, finito, finished! I'm so proud. Hope you guys all enjoyed and please leave a review on your way out. All you lurkers out there, you all have supported this story as well, let me hear SOMETHING from ya'll!**

**Keep an eye out for the sequel to this: An Emotional Roller Coaster. Miroku and Sango do have some loose ends to tie up before their wedding. **

**Lend your support to me you guys! I love you all! Check out all my stories and lookout for the sequel to this. **

**Signing off for the last time, **

**Luv Kaoli water goddess!!**

**P.S. – Happy Turkey Day to all!! (Thanksgiving)**


End file.
